Let Me Know
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: Dan sepertinya, kehidupan Seokjin untuk kedepannya tidak akan sama lagi. Karena ia membawa tambahan satu nyawa bersamanya./ Mpreg/ Namjin/ SemiCanon/ BONUS CHAP!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : Let me know

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : chaptered

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :** Dan sepertinya, kehidupan Seokjin untuk kedepannya tidak akan sama lagi. Karena ia membawa tambahan satu nyawa bersamanya.

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). Mpreg. **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

"Yak, cukup sampai disini."

Hah~

Kalimat itu ditanggapi dengan serempak oleh ketujuh member salah satu grup terkenal. Mereka langsung terduduk, bahkan ada yang berbaring di lantai practice room begitu coach memerintahkan berhenti. Ini sudah 5 jam sejak mereka berlatih dance tanpa henti sejak makan siang berlalu. Dan energi mereka sudah terkuras habis. Bahkan Hoseok sudah terkapar di lantai dance dengan nafas tersengal.

"kalian sudah cukup baik, kita lanjutkan latihan besok. Sampai jumpa~"

"Ne, gamsahamnida~"

Lalu ruangan menjadi hening, hanya ada suara nafas yang saling beradu satu sama lain. Taehyung dan Jimin yang duduk bersandar pada kaca disisi sebelah kanan memandang keseluruh ruangan dimana para member tengah telentang dengan dada yang naik turun dengan cepat.

"hyung, hah~ ayo makan malam. Aku lapar." Jungkook tiba-tiba berteriak. Bangun dari tidurnya dan memutar pandangannya ke arah Namjoon dan Seokjin yang masih berbaring di sampingnya. Namjoon langsung ikut duduk, mengangguk, "ya. Ayo kita bersiap. Ada yang ingin menggunakan shower pertama?"

Seokjin tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri, ia memegangi perutnya dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi di sudut ruangan, "aku duluan." Ia sempat berteriak keras sebelum menutup, setengah membanting pintu kamar mandi.

"Seokjin hyung kenapa?" tanya Taehyung pada Jimin disampingnya. Yang ditanyai hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "aku juga tak tahu. Mungkin Seokjin hyung butuh wc, kkkk"

Saat member diluar tengah membicarakan dirinya, bahkan membuatnya bahan candaan, Seokjin justru berusrusan dengan perutnya yang bermasalah. Sudah hampir seminggu ini ia selalu merasa mual, bahkan saat ia tidak makan sesuap nasipun ia tetap dipaksa mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Seperti sekarang, setelah berjam-jam berlatih koreografi, ia kini justru memuntahkan semua makan siangnya. Ia tidak merasa sakit, kecuali sesekali pusing dan lemas, tapi ia merasa baik-baik saja. Ia juga merasa tidak salah makan hingga membuat perutnya bermasalah. Entahlah, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Seokjin bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi, mengusap lembut perutnya yang masih terasa mual.

"ish, ada apa sih." Ia menggerutu sebal. Keadaannya sekarang sungguh membuat dirinya tidak nyaman. Mereka sebentar lagi comeback, belum lagi world tour yang sudah menunggu didepan mata. Semua hal itu menguras tenaga, tapi kondisi tubuhnya justru berkata sebaliknya.

"akhir-akhir ini aku juga merasa cepat lelah. Sepetinya aku harus memeriksakan diri ke dokter, sebelum merepotkan banyak orang nantinya."

Dengan keputusan itu, Seokjin melewatkan makan malam bersama member dan manajer untuk periksa ke dokter. Ia tidak ingin diantar oleh siapapun, berkata bahwa hanya akan melakukan pemeriksaan tubuh biasa, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

.

.

.

Satu minggu sudah terlewati sejak hari itu, dan keadaan Seokjin belum membaik. Ia masih sering mual, dan pusingnya semakin menjadi. Bahkan ia tidak bisa ikut berlatih penuh karena cepat lelah, dan member lain mulai khawatir dengan keadaannya. Apalagi sang leader, yang merasa bertanggung jawab dengan keadaan membernya.

"hyung."

Seokjin yang tengah duduk di ruang makan seorang diri dengan cepat menoleh, menatap Namjoon yang berdiri disampingnya.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum, "Ada apa Namjoon ah? Kenapa kau belum tidur, ini sudah jam 2 bahkan."

Namjoon balas tersenyum, ia menarik kursi di samping Seokjin dan mendudukkan dirinya, "hyung sendiri kenapa belum tidur, hm? Bukankah keadaan hyung juga belum membaik?" Namjoon balas bertanya.

"hyung tidak bisa tidur. Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku tidak mengantuk." jawab Seokjin, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Namjoon dan menatap kosong kedepan, ia membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja, beralas lipatan tangannya.

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya, "memang hasil test yang hyung lakukan minggu kemarin bagaimana? Bukankah tadi hyung ke rumah sakit untuk mengambil hasil tes darah minggu lalu?"

Diam, Seokjin hanya diam. Ia memandang Namjoon yang juga menatapnya dengan penasaran. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkan dari tes darah dan tes urin yang aku lakukan minggu lalu. Mungkin faktor usia yang membuatku cepat lelah."

Namjoon tertawa, mendengar alasan Seokjin yang sangat _silly._

"lalu bagaimana dengan mual dan pusing yang hyung rasakan, hm?"

Seokjin mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan, "aku juga tak tahu. Mungkin aku meminum susu yang sudah tidak baik, entahlah. Biarkan saja, lagipula aku juga merasa lebih baik sekarang."

"sungguh? Dokter tidak memberikan obat apapun?" tanya Namjoon masih belum percaya. Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, ia tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Namjoon diatas meja.

"tidak apa-apa Namjoon, sungguh. Jika aku menderita sakit parah, kalian akan menjadi orang pertama yang aku beritahu, khususnya dirimu. Ok? dan aku mendapat beberapa vitamin dari dokter, saat sudah habis semoga keadaanku juga kembali normal. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

Namjoon terdiam, ia tidak menanggapi penjelasan Seokjin dan hanya mempererat genggaman tangan mereka.

"hyung."

"hm?"

"aku ingin meminta maaf untuk kejadian bulan lalu."

Kalimat itu membuat tubuh Seokjin menegang, ia melebarkan matanya menatap Namjoon. ia tidak berpikir bahwa Namjoon akan mengungkitnya lagi. Kejadian bulan lalu tidak akan pernah, bahkan sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah dilupakan Seokjin.

Karena untuk pertama kalinya, Namjoon melakukan seks dengannya.

"kupikir kita sudah membicarakan ini dulu. Bukankah kau bilang untuk melupakannya? Menganggap semua tidak pernah terjadi?" tanya Seokjin lirih.

Namjoon menunduk, menatap tautan tangan mereka yang belum terlepas, "ya, aku memang berkata seperti itu. Tapi aku merasa hubungan kita menjadi canggung, kita semakin menjauh. Entahlah, aku merasa kurang nyaman dengan keadaan kita. Jadi aku ingin meminta maaf jika hyung merasa dirugikan. Apalagi aku sedikit memaksa malam itu."

Seokjin mengeleng, "sudahlah, Namjoon. lupakan saja. Lagipula malam itu aku juga menikmatinya." Mau tidak mau Seokjin merona dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

Mendengar itu, Namjoon menyeringai jahil, "sungguh? Wah, tak kusangka ternyata hyung cukup pervert juga."

"yak!" Seokjin melepas tautan tangannya dan memukul Namjoon, "sudah, sudah, sana pergi! Tidur sana!"

Namjoon tertawa, ia mengacak kasar rambut Seokjin, "hyung merona, ya ampuunn~ manis sekali sih." Goda Namjoon lagi. Kalimat itu justru membuat Seokjin semakin merona. Ia semakin keras mendorong tubuh Namjoon menyingkir dari sisinya.

"sana tidur aku – "

Grep

Namjoon tiba-tiba memeluknya, melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling tubuh Seokjin, menghentikan gerakan Seokjin mengusirnya. Ia menepuk pelan punggung lebar Seokjin, menyandarkan dagunya nyaman di bahu lebar hyung tertua di Bangtan itu

"kalau hyung ada masalah, jangan menyimpannya sendiri hyung. Ada aku dan member lain yang siap mendengarkan dan membantu. Apalagi hyung sudah benar—benar membantuku bulan lalu."

Seokjin diam, ia tidak membalas pelukan Namjoon, tapi ia menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Namjoon, merasakan detakan jantung Namjoon yang tenang, membuatnya nyaman. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"ingat hyung, aku menyayangimu." Kalimat dari bibir Namjoon itu membuat Seokjin merona, bahkan telinganya sampai memerah. Namjoon yang melihat itu terkekeh.

"aku juga menyayangi member lain sama besar kok. Hyung jangan terlalu percaya diri menjadi member favoritku." Tambah Namjoon menggoda. Seokjin mendengus dan mendorong tubuh Namjoon, membuat pelukan mereka terlepas.

"dasar! Sudah sana tidur!" usir Seokjin lagi. Kali ini Namjoon mengangguk dan menurut.

"baiklah. Hyung juga segera tidur sana, good bam!"

"hm, jaljayo~"

Lalu Namjoon berlalu, memasuki kamarnya dengan Taehyung. Meninggalkan Seokjin seorang diri di meja makan. Perbincangan dengan Namjoon tadi membuatnya mengingat malam itu, saat ia dengan sadar menyerahkan dirinya dibawah Namjoon mengerangkan nama leadernya itu.

Seokjin masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian malam itu. Bulan lalu, tepatnya minggu ketiga bulan lalu, hari rabu. Saat itu mereka tengah sibuk menyiapkan comeback, melengkapi list lagu untuk mengisi album, juga koreografi. Dan sebagai salah satu producer di BTS, Namjoon tentunya memiliki tekanannya sendiri.

Tiga hari Namjoon mengurung diri di studio, dan sebagai hyung tertua – sekaligus orang yang sangat mempedulikan Namjoon – Seokjin mendatangi studio Namjoon malam itu. Belum ada jam 7, belum lewat makan malam. Ia berencana mengajak Namjoon menikmati makan malam berdua, sekaligus berusaha mengurangi stress yang dirasakan leadernya itu.

Namun yang tidak ia prediksi, adalah Namjoon yang mabuk, menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya sebagai leader, betapa berat menyandang gelar itu sekaligus membuat lagu dan juga lirik untuk album baru mereka. belum lagi jadwal individunya yang semakin banyak. Berbagai tekanan kecil menumpuk menjadi stress yang cukup membebani Namjoon, dan Seokjin mencoba memahami itu.

Jadi, saat Namjoon begitu mabuk sampai tidak sadar sepenuhnya dan mengajaknya ke sebuah motel didekat tempat makan mereka, Seokjin setuju. Tidak menyangka bahwa dengan sedikit paksaan dari Namjoon, Seokjin akan merelakan tubuhnya dinikmati Namjoon. Seokjin tidak munafik, ia menikmati malam panas itu dengan Namjoon. bohong jika ia tidak menyukainya. Faktanya, sudah lama ia memendam perasaan untuk dongsaengnya satu itu.

Tapi yang tidak Seokjin antisipasi adalah dampak dari kegiatan seks yang mereka lakukan – Seokjin tidak akan menyebutnya bercinta, karena Seokjin yakin bahwa Namjoon tidak mencintainya. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa gejala yang sudah 2 minggu ia alami ini adalah dampak dari seks yang ia dan Namjoon lakukan. Karena amplop berlogo rumah sakit hasil dari tes darah dan tes urin yang ia simpan di laci paling bawah di kamarnya itu menunjukkan segalanya. Fakta yang sampai sekarang masih belum bisa diterima oleh Seokjin sepenuhnya.

"sayang, apa benar kau tengah tumbuh didalam sana?" Seokjin bergumam lirih seraya mengusap lembut perutnya. Matanya berembun membayangkan apa yang akan ia lalui 8 bulan kedepan. Hasil pemeriksaan menunjukkan bahwa ia hamil, 5 minggu. Sesuatu yang sangat mustahil, tidak pernah terpikirkan sama sekali olehnya.

Namun ia ditunjukkan bukti yang sangat jelas, hasil USG yang juga ia lakukan tadi saat mendapat hasil test. Bahkan foto USG itu masih tersimpan rapi bersama amplop hasil testnya di kamar.

Seokjin menunduk, menatap perutnya yang masih rata, "sayang, bertahan bersama-sama ya. Eomma – ah, bagaimana aku harus memanggil diriku sendiri. Eomma? Tapi aku bukan yeoja. Appa? Lalu, bagaimana nanti dia memanggil Namjoon? ah, tidak perlu memikirkan Namjoon. bahkan ia tidak tahu eksistensimu. Baiklah, appa. Appa akan menjagamu, sayang. Baik-baik ya disana. Ja, kita minum susu lalu tidur."

Dan sepertinya, kehidupan Seokjin untuk kedepannya tidak akan sama lagi. Karena ia membawa tambahan satu nyawa bersamanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yuhu~~~ aku kembali dari mendekam dari dunia nyata. Aku kembali dengan membawa ff drama pertama yang aku tulis dengan pair namjin. Ini akan menjadi sebuah ff drama, yang ringan, dan juga pastinya fluff.

Disini pastinya udah tahukan apa maslaahnya? Yup, our mommy is pregnant~ wkwkwkwkw, aku tiba-tiba kepikiran buat ff dimana seokjin hamil, dan dia sembunyi2 dari member lain. sudah, begitu sajaaaa

Jadiii, semoga kalian menikmatinya. Aku gak bisa mnejanjikan cepat update, jadi mohon bersabar ya~

Yuhuuu~ gomawoyo yeorobun~ muach!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle** : Let me know

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : chaptered

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :** Dan sepertinya, kehidupan Seokjin untuk kedepannya tidak akan sama lagi. Karena ia membawa tambahan satu nyawa bersamanya.

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Kim Seokjin sudah dikenal oleh member yang lain sebagai hyung tertua yang sering bersikap childdish. Meski bukan dalam kesehariannya setiap saat. Ia masih sering memasak untuk member lain, mengingatkan sang dongsaeng jika ada yang dirasa salah, bahkan menjadi tempat curhat bagi yang lain. namun ada saat dimana ia juga ingin dimanja. Ia tak tahu, memang sejak dari dulu ia manja – karena ia magnae dikeluarganya – atau karena ia yang menyadari bahwa ia tengah 'hamil' dan butuh perhatian yang lebih, akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi semakin manja. Pada setiap member, bahkan pada Joungkook.

.

"Kookie ya." Seokjin yang tengah duduk di bersandar di sofa depan TV melambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Joungkook untuk mendekat.

Joungkook tersenyum lebar dan setengah berlari mendekati Seokjin, "Waeyo, hyung?"

Seokjin menepuk tempat disampingnya, dan Joungkook dengan senang hati duduk disana. Ia menatap Seokjin yang terlihat sangat bahagia hanya dengan ia yang duduk disana.

"ada apa hyung?"

Seokjin mengerjap, "temani hyung bermain ini, ya? Tiba-tiba hyung ingin main ini, otte?" tunjuk Seokjin pada 2 console game didepannya. Joungkook mengerutkan keningnya, "hyung. Kita sudah lama tidak bermain menggunakan console. Hyung lupa pada xbox di pojok sana?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk pada salah satu sudut ruangan.

Bibir Seokjin mengerucut, ia menggeleng, "shireo! Aku ingin bermain ini, kookie ya. Ya? Satu set game saja, ya? Ya? Ya? jebaaaalllL~~~'

Dan dengan serangan aegyo yang bertubi-tubi dari Seokjin, Joungkook ahirnya luluh. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang dan menerima uluran stick game dari Seokjin.

"satu set saja ya hyung, aku ada janji latihan dengan Hoseok dan Jimin hyung."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "siap, satu set!"

.

Bahkan ia bersikap manja pada suatu hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia pikirkan.

Jam di ruang tengah menunukkan pukul 11 malam, dan para member tengah sibuk membersihkan diri dan beristirahat setelah berjam-jam terkurung di ruang latihan. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan rekaman dan latihan untuk album terbaru mereka.

Namjoon dan Yoongi yang tadi belum sempat makan tengah sibuk di dapur merusuhi Hoseok yang tengah memasak ramen.

"Hoseok ah, buatkan aku satu porsi."

"Aku juga, Hoseok ah." Ucap Namjoon menyahuti permintaan Yoongi. Hoseok memutar matanya malas dan hanya mengangguk pasrah, "baiklah, tunggu saja di meja sana. Jangan berkumpul di dapur, panas!"

Namjoon menyengir dan segera menyingkir dari sana, lebih dari paham bahwa ia bisa membawa kekacauan jika dibiarkan lebih lama di daur. Dan Yoongi hanya menyingkir dalam diam. Kedua rapper itu duduk malas di meja makan. Yoongi sibuk menyandarkan kepalanya di meja, memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sedangkan Namjoon sibuk dengan handphone nya, entah sedang apa.

Saat ketiga rapper BTS itu tengah sibuk memakan ramen yang baru saja selesai dimasak oleh Hoseok, Seokjin tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar mandi, masih dengan handuk yang melingkari lehernya, bahkan rambutnya masih basah.

"wah, rameeennn!" ia dengan senyum lebar duduk disamping Namjoon, memandang ketiga dongsaengnya penuh harap.

"aku ingin satu suap." Ucapnya kemudian. Yoongi dengan cepat menarik mangkuknya menjauh, menghindari tangan Seokjin yang akan meraih sumpitnya, Hoseok juga ikut-ikut aksi Yoongi. Tinggal Namjoon yang hanya diam ditempeli oleh Seokjin yang melingkari lengannya.

"Namjoon ah, aaa~" Seokjin membuka mulutnya, memberi isyarat Namjoon untuk menyuapinya.

Namjoon dengan cepat menggeleng, "makan sendiri hyung, ambil sumpit sana!"

Seokjin menutup mulutnya dan menggeleng cepat, "shireo! Aku ingin disuapi, ne? Ne? Ne?"

Namjoon menatap Seokjin kaget, "hyung?"

"hmm?"

"sejak kapan kau menjadi sangat childdish seperti ini?"

Seokjin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "kau tidak mau menyuapiku?"

ketiga rapper itu menatap Seokjin yang merengut kesal, "aigoo, imutnya~" ucap Hoseok, lalu tertawa. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali sibuk dengan ramennya. Namjoon yang melihat aksi Seokjin akhirnya menyerah.

"hyung memang tak pernah bisa ditolak ya." Gerutunya. Ia mengambil mie dengan sumpitnya dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Seokjin.

Seokjin memekik senang dan dengan cepat membuta mulutnya, menerima dengan lahap suapan ramen dari Namjoon.

"gomawo, namjoonie~' lalu ia berlalu dari sana.

"apa menurutmu Seokjin hyung semakin bertingkah kekanakan akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Namjoon pada Hoseok dan Yoongi.

Hoseok mengangguk cepat, "iya, iya. Bahkan ia kemarin memintaku membelikannya es krim, sesuatu yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh Seokjin hyung yang sering membelikan kita makanan."

"tidak. Saat di kamar Seokjin hyung jusru menurutku sangat kalem. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia selalu tidur lebih cepat. Ia tidak lagi sibuk dengan ponsel ataupun gamenya lagi." Ucap Yoongi.

Ketiga namja itu saling bertatapan lalu mengangkat bahu mereka acuh.

"biarkan saja, hyung satu itu terkadang bisa bertingkah lebih aneh dari taetae." Ucapan Namjoon itu membuat ketiga namja itu kembali sibuk menghabiskan ramen mereka.

.

.

.

Seokjin duduk tenang diatas ranjangnya, dengan satu cup es krim yang baru saja ia rampas dari Taehyung. Ia langsung mengambil es krim ini dari tas belanja yang dibawa Jimin dan Taehyung, dua orang itu baru saja pulang dari tugas mereka untuk berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari tadi sore.

Kakinya ia lipat rapi, memangku cup es krimnya dan menonton dengan khidmat laptop didepannya. Ia tengah menonton sebuah film entah bergenre apa. Ia baru saja mendownloadnya, dan untuk menghabiskan waktu ia menontonnya. Ini adalah libur 1 hari yang dijanjikan oleh manager mereka setelah sibuk mempersiapkan comeback. Besok adalah comeback stage mereka yang pertama. Ada pre recording yang harus mereka lakukan jam 6 pagi besok.

"hyung?" Yoongi masuk kedalam kamar yang ia bagi dengan Seokjin. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang Seokjin. Namja tertua di BTS itu menghentikan filmnya dan sedikit bergeser, memberi tempat untuk Yoongi duduk disampingnya.

Seokjin tersenyum, "kenapa, Yoongi ya?" tanyanya lembut. Ia meletakkan es krimnya di meja nakas samping ranjangnya. Ia kini memeluk lututnya, menyandarkan dagunya disana. Sedikit banyak, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Yoongi.

"apa kau baik-baik saja, hyung?"

Tangan Seokjin mengusap lembut lengan Yoongi, "aku baik-baik saja, Yoongi. Memang ada apa?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa akhir-akhir ini hyung menjadi tidak berselera makan. Entahlah, aneh saja rasanya melihat Seokjin hyung menolak untuk makan. Bahkan malam ini kau belum makan kan hyung?"

"eiii, tidak apa-apa Yoongi ya. Aku hanya tengah kurang enak badan. Entahlah, mungkin ada yang salah dengan lambungku."

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya dalam, "kalau ada apa-apa cerita saja hyung. Biasanya juga begitu."

Entah kenapa hanya dengan satu kalimat sederhana itu membuat Seokjin terenyuh. Ia ingin, sangat ingin menceritakan masalah yang tengah ia alami. Bagaimana beratnya menyimpan rahasia sebesar ini seorang diri. Bagaimana rasanya saat ia harus terus merasa mual beberapa minggu terakhir karena morning sick, bagaimana yang setiap pagi dan sore ia harus mengkonsumsi berbagai butir obat agar tubuh dan janinnya kuat ia ajak beraktifitas. Bagaimana susahnya setiap ia harus menahan perasaan haus belaian yang akhir-akhir ini ia rasakan, ia butuh perhatian, dan ia sangat paham akan itu.

Tapi ia hanya tersenyum, menahan sekuat mungkin tetesan air mata yang sudah akan jatuh dari matanya, "tidak ada masalah. Aku akan menceritakan padamu jika ada apa-apa."

Yoongi menatap Seokjin ragu, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

"baiklah, terserah hyung saja. Oh, dan Namjoon memanggilmu untuk ke ruang makan. Entah untuk apa."

Seokjin melirik ke arah jam di atas meja Yoongi, sudah jam 11 malam, entah ada apa leadernya itu ingin bicara dengannya selarut ini.

"baiklah. Kau tidurlah duluan."

Yoongi beranjak dari ranjang Seokjin, menuju ranjangnya sendiri.

"Tolong matikan lampu jika hyung mau keluar."

Seokjin mencibir kesal meski tetap melakukan apa yang diminta Yoongi begitu keluar. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan dihadapkan dengan ruang tengah yang sudah gelap, hanya lampu dari dapur yang masih menyala. Ia bisa melihat bayangan Namjoon dari sini.

Seokjin menarik nafansya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Tangannya mengusap lembut perutnya.

"tenang sayang, tenang. Jangan membuat jantung appa berdetak sangat keras, kau membuat appa menjadi gugup. Kita hanya akan bertemu dengan Namjoon. dia juga emmm appa mu? Ya, dia juga orang tuamu. Tenang ya sayang, jangan buat eom – ehm, appa melakukan hal yang buruk didepan Namjoon."

Yang sejujurnya, ia hanya berusaha brebicara pada dirinya sendiri. Jantungnya entah kenapa berdetak sangat keras sekarang. Sejak vonis dari dokter yang menyatakan bahwa ia hamil, ia berusaha tidak berdua saja dengan Namjoon. ia yang dulu sering menemani sang leader menghabiskan waktu di studionya, kini tidak ia lakukan lagi. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada rasa ketertarikan yang sangat kuat dari Namjoon. dan ia dengan yakin berpikir bahwa ini adalah hormon akibat bayi yang tengah ia kandung.

Bukan karena perasaannya yang semakin berkembang.

.

.

.

"ada apa Namjoon ah?" tanya Seokjin begitu ia duduk disamping sang leader. Namjoon yang duduk menghadapnya tiba-tiba menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia menunduk dan meletakkan tangannya di kedua lutut Seokjin yang terbuka karena celana pendeknya yang tersingkap. Gerakan sesederhana itu membuat wajahnya memanas.

"aku sangat lelah." Gumam Namjoon, ia semakin merendahkan kepalanya hingga kini setengah berbaring diatas paha Seokjin. Ia memejamkan matanya nyaman saat jemari Seokjin perlahan memijat pelipisnya.

Sekali lagi Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, "setiap akan comeback aku selalu merasa gelisah. Aku selalu berpikir mengenai respon fans. Bagaimana mereka akan menyikapi lagu baru yang kita keluarkan. Berbagai pikiran mulai menakutiku. Bagaimana jika mereka tidak menyukainya? Bagaimana jika ada suatu lirik yang salah? Bagaimana jika lagu yang kubuat menyinggung orang lain? dan berbagai kemungkinan lainnya. Semua pikiran itu mebuatku lelah."

Seokjin hanya diam, ia mendengarkan seluruh keluh kesah yang keluar dari bibir Namjoon. ini bukan sekali dua kali ia menjadi tempat Namjoon untuk curhat. Sebagai leader, ia sudah seharusnya menunjukkan sisi kuatnya didepan member yang lain. ia bukan tempat untuk memberikan sugesti buruk dan berbagai prasangka negatif untuk member lain. sehingga satu-satunya tempat yang ia rasa cocok untuk ia ajak bicara adalah Seokjin, hyung tertua di bangtan.

Kepala Seokjin merunduk, ia mengecup tengkuk Namjoon setelah menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupinya. Posisi Namjoon yang membenamkan wajahnya di pahanya membuat kepala belakang Namjoon yang bisa ia raih. Ia sering memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan untuk member lain, tapi tetap tidak sebanyak yang ia berikan untuk Namjoon. karena bagaimanapun leadernya itu memang spesial.

"semua itu memang normal Namjoon. kau sudah mengalami fase itu berkali-kali. Sudah berapa tahun kita berada di dunia entertainer? Memang begituah dunia yang kita geluti saat ini. Tapi apakah kau pernah mendapat komentar negatif?"

Namjoon hanya diam.

"sering, aku tahu. Kau, aku, member lain, semua idol di dunia yang sama dengan kita pasti pernah, bahkan selalu mendapat komentar negattif. Kau tidak bisa memkasakan semua orang untuk menyukaimu. Aku sudah mengatakan hal ini berkali-kali, setiap kita akan comeback. Kau dan sikap paranoidmu. Kau memang tidak akan pernah bisa membuat semua orang menyukaimu, jadi, kenapa kau tidak berfokus pada orang yang sudah menyukaimu?"

Namjoon bergumam pelan, sebagai tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"jangan sampai kau melupakan orang-orang yang sudah bersamamu untuk mengejar orang lain yang belum tentu akan juga menyukaimu. Berhentilah berfokus pada hal negatif yang ada disekitarmu. Banyak hal positif, pendukung yang selalu siap mengangkatmu jika kau terpuruk. BTS ada 7 member, jika kau jatuh, masih ada 6 pasang tangan yang siap mengangkatmu bangun. Jadi, jangan takut, Namjoon ah. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Namjoon menggerakkan kepalanya, hingga kini ia menyamping, menatap kosong pada dinding di belakang kursi Seokjin.

"aku tahu, bahkan aku sudah paham semua kalimat yang akan kau ucapkan jika aku mengadu padamu, hyung."

Seokjin berdecak, "jadi kenapa kau tetap mengeluhkan hal yang sama berulang-ulang?"

Namjoon bangkit, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menangkup kedua sisi wajah Seokjin, "karena mendengar seluruh rangkaian kalimat itu dari bibir hyung mebuatku merasa mendapat dukungan penuh. Membuatku yakin bahwa sampai kapanpun, apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap akan berada disisiku, menguatkanku. Iya kan?"

Seokjin terkekeh, "tentu saja, kau adalah dongsaeng kesayanganku. Leader yang paling aku banggakan."

Senyum itu akhinya muncul di wajah Namjoon. ia menarik tubuh Seokjin mendekat dan memeluknya. Menyandarkan dagunya nyaman di bahu lebar Seokjin.

"aku sangat menyayangimu hyung, entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku, pada Bangtan tanpa ada dirimu disini."

Cukup.

Hanya butuh satu kalimat dengan makna ratusan itu yang mampu membuat Seokjin melayang. Ia melupakan segala pikirannya mengenai bayi yang kini tengah ia kandung. Atau mengenai nasibnya nanti jika perutnya semakin besar. Atau bagaimana nanti Namjoon melihatnya dengan kondisi hamil besar.

Ia melupakan semua masalahnya dan hanya menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Namjoon. pelukan yang selalu membuatnya nyaman, melupakan segala hal dan hanya mengingat Namjoon. Namjoon dan Namjoon.

"aku juga menyayangimu, Namjoon ah."

.

.

.

Esoknya, begitu Seokjin menyelesaikan seluruh jadwal yang ia miiki bersama bangtan, ia langsung pergi ke rumah sakit. Menemui dokter yang juga menanganinya saat ia mendapat hasil pertama kali mengenai kehamilannya.

Penampilannya yang menggunakan mantel panjang dibawah lutut, syal yang menutupi wajahnya, juga beanie membuat dirinya menjadi tontonan beberapa pengunjung rumah sakit. Apalagi ini sudah malam, sudah hampir jam 9 malam. Ia dengan cepat berjalan menuju ruangan dokter dimana ia sudah membuat janji kemarin. Ada beberapa hal yang harus ia lakukan.

Knock knock

"permisa, uisanim." Ucap Seokjin saat ia membuka pintu putih tersebut. Seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan jas putih itu menyambutnya datang. Ia menunduk dan mempersilahkannya masuk, "silahkan, Seokjin ssi."

Seokjin balas menunduk dan segera masuk, menutup rapat pintunya sebelum duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan dokter tersebut. Ia dengan cepat melepas mantel dan syal yang ia pakai, meninggalkan beanie yang masih ia biarkan diatas kepalanya.

"jadi ada apa tiba-tiba ingin bertemu? Bukankah jadwal rutin kita satu bulan sekali?" tanya sang dokter dengan tulisan nama Kim Ahyoung di bagian dadanya.

Seokjin mengangguk, "sebalumnya saya ingin meminta maaf, uisanim. Saya hanya bisa bertemu dengan uisanim saat sudah malam." Ucapnya dengan sebuah senyum penyesalan disana. Yeoja paruh baya itu menggeleng, "tidap apa-apa Seokjin ssi. Saya paham dengan pekerjaan anda. Jadi, ada apa?"

"begini uisanim, saya ingin berkonsultasi mengenai kondisi saya kedepannya. Jadi, jadwal saya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan akan sangat penuh. Dua minggu ini akan sibuk dengan comeback, lalu ada rangkaian konser di Seoul. Lalu saya akan bepergian keluar negeri, menggunakan pesawat. Beberapa hal itu mengganggu pikiran saya. Apakah baik-baik saja dengan kandungan saya, uisanim?"

Dokter itu terdiam, ia mengeluarkan sebuah map dengan nama Seokjin tertera diatasnya, "sudah berapa minggu usianya sekarang?"

Sebuah senyum secara otomatis terbentuk di wajah Seokjin, tangannya mengusap lembut perutnya, "hari ini masuk minggu ke 8."

Sang dokter ikut tersenyum, ia membuka berkas milik Seokjin dan melihatnya sebentar.

"sebenarnya, dari pemeriksaan terakhir kita tidak ada masalah dengan kandungan anda. Untuk beberapa aktifitas memang sebaiknya dikurangi atau dihindari. Seperti meloncat yang berlebihan, mengangkat barang-barang berat, dan benturan keras. Hanya beberapa hal ekstrim yang harus diwaspadai selebihnya baik-baik saja."

Seokjin mengangguk paham, tangannya belum berhenti mengusap perutnya yang mulai terasa kencang, ia mulai merasakan perubahan pada bentuk tubuhnya.

"tapi sebenarnya, ada yang cukup mengkhawatirkan bagi saya. Naik pesawat. Apakah akan sering anda melakukan perjalanan menggunakan pesawat?"

Seokjin dengan ragu mengangguk, "ya. Kami akan bepergian ke beberapa negara. Seperti meksiko, amerika, dan asia tenggara. Juga beberapa negara lain."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut sang dokter, "sebenarnya, untuk bepergian menggunakan pesawat, paling aman ketika sudah melewati usia 4 bulan. Tapi untuk kasus anda, sepertinya tidak mungkin ya jika ditunda?"

Dan senyuman kecut dari Seokjin menjawab segalanya. Sang dokter hanya diam, ia memberikan sebuah senyuman menenangkan.

"tidak apa, Seokjin ssi. Saya yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Bayi di kandungan anda pasti bisa memahami pekerjaan eommanya. Jadi, saya akan memberikan beberapa resep. Diminum rutin, sehari sekali setiap pagi, sebelum beraktifitas dan sebelum sarapan. Dan obat yang kemarin saya resepkan apa masih ada?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "masih, uisanim." Sang dokter mengangguk, "saya akan menambah resep untuk itu. Silahkan ditebus di apotik rumah sakit saja."

"ne, gamshahamnnida uisanim."

Dokter tersebut tersenyum, "ne. Ah, jangan lupa untuk selalu berjalan-jalan. Jangan terlalu lama berdiam diri, duduk atau berdiri terlalu lama. Pijat-pijat sekilas kaki anda sebelum tidur. Ketika anda naik pesawat nanti, jika lebi dari 4 jam tolong usahakan untuk melakukan peregangan ringan, atau setidaknya berjalan sebentar. Agar tidak terjadi penggumpalan darah di beberapa tempat."

Seokjin terseyun lebar, "ne, uisanim. Jeongmal gamshahamnida."

"ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?"

"ah, ne. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya merasa menjadi semakin manja dengan orang sekitar saya, dengan member yang bahkan lebih muda. Dan saya memang tidak mual lagi, tapi nafsu makan saya juga berkurang. Saya merasa lebih senang memakan makanan ringan daripada makan nasi dengan benar. Apakah baik-baik saja?"

Dokter tersebut terkekeh kecil, "untuk itu sebenarnya semua normal. Tidak hubungan sebenarnya dengan kesehatan fisik, namun memang secara psikologis seorang 'ibu' yang tengah mengandung membutuhkan lebih banyak kasih sayang, jadi memang seakan menjadi refleks jika anda mencari perhatian dari orang lain. itu baik-baik saja. Untuk nafsu makan anda, kalau bisa tetap paksa tubuh anda untuk makan nasi dengan benar. Dan jangan lupa untuk untuk selalu minum susu dan obat yang sudah saya resepkan. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Mendengar penjelasan itu membut Seokjin menghela nafasnya lega.

"baiklah kalu begitu, uisanim. Saya pamit dulu, sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah meluangkan waktu selarut ini hanya untuk bertemu saya." Seokjin bangkit berdiri dan menunduk dalam. Dokter tersebut ikut menunduk, "gwenchanayo, Seokjin ssi. Jika ada apa-apa jangan ragu untuk menghubungi saya."

"ne, sekali lagi terima kasih. Saya permisi."

Lalu Seokjin berlalu dari sana, dengan menggunakan pakaian yang lengkap seperti tadi. Juga tangan yang menggenggam kertas resep yang tadi diberikan oleh dokter Ahyoung. Tangannya yang lain sibuk mengusap lembut perutnya, ia merasa sedikit lega mendengar penjelasan dokternya tadi.

"kau harus kuat, sayang. Kita harus selalu berjuang bersama, ya? Appa mulai tidak mau kehilanganmu, appa sudah teranjur mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Aku kembali

Entah kenapa aku suka sekali dengan FF ini. Aku merasa FF ini tidak terlalu berat, terasa ringan dan aku juga suka membayangkan segala hal yang ada d FF ini jika jadi nyata, kkkk seokjin akhir-akhir ini lebih terlihat imut dan cantik. Iya kan? Hehehehe

Ini akan jadi Ff pendek, aku gak suka yang panjang-panjang, takut gak bisa nyelesein. Jadi, jangan lupa untuk review ya, hahahaha, aku sangat bahagia dengan stiap review yang masuk, kkkk

Dan wow, BTS mau ke Indonesia. Ada yang mau nonton? Kita bisa ketemu disana jika mau kenalan langsung denganku. Hehehehehe

Selamat bersenang-senang, semoga menghibur ya FF ini. Love you all~ saranghae~ gomawo atas fav, follow, dan review semuanya. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya~


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle** : Let me know

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : chaptered

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :** Dan sepertinya, kehidupan Seokjin untuk kedepannya tidak akan sama lagi. Karena ia membawa tambahan satu nyawa bersamanya.

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Jam 8 malam, dan kegiatan Bangtan belum selesai. Mereka tengah melakukan pre recording sebuah variety show, bahkan baru saja mau memulainya. Ini memang bukan pertama kali Seokjin melakukan pre recording sebuah acara hingga melewati tengah malam, namun, ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan kegiatan seharian penuh hingga tengah malam dengan bayi dalam kandungannya. Dan sejujurnya, hal itu yang terus memenuhi pikirannya sejak mereka selesai makan malam dan langsung ke tempat lokasi shooting.

Apalagi di tengah-tengah acara perutnya terasa nyeri dan sedikit kram. Saat ia melihat jam, ini sudah jam 11.30, sudah hampir tengah malam. Dan sejak jam 6 pagi ia belum sempat beristirahat memejamkan mata sama sekali. Ia lelah, sangat.

"tenang, Kim Seokjin, tenang." Seokjin duduk di ruang tunggu, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum mennghemuskanya lagi. Ini tengah break di tengah shooting, dan ia butuh ketenangan. Nyeri di perutnya membuat semua pikiran buruk berkeliaran di kepalanya. Ia harus tenang, ya harus tenang.

Cklek

Pintu ruangan terbuka, terlihat Taehyung tengah berdiri dengan membawa kaleng kopi ditangan kirinya. "hyung, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Tanya Taehyung dengan kening yag mengernyit khawatir. Ia dengan cepat mendekati Seokjin yang duduk setengah berbaring di sofa.

Seokjin mengangguk, "ya, aku baik-baik saja, Tae. Bisakah kau membantuku?" tanyanya dengan kening yang mengernyit, menahan nyeri di perut bagian bawahnya. Ia ingin menangis, sungguh. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan nyeri seperti ini. Ia takut, sangat.

Taehyung mengangguk, "apa yang bisa aku bantu hyung?"

"jangan buat keributan apapun. Aku hanya minta tolong kau carikan hot pack, 2 atau 3. Ya?"

"ya, tunggu disini hyung." Lalu dengan cepat Taehyung berlalu, keluar dari ruang tunggu.

Seokjin yang ditinggal sendiri disitu langsung membuka bajunya, mengusap lembut perutnya yang sejak tadi nyeri. Ia menutup perutnya dengan jaket entah milik siapa disana, menghalangi pandangan siapapun yang bisa kapan saja masuk kesini.

Brak

"hyung aku mendapatkannya!" Taehyung setengah berteriak saat membuka – mendobrak – pintu ruang tunggu. Seokjin terkekeh kecil, mengangguk, "Gomawo taetae ya."

Taehyung mengangguk, menyerahkan 2 hot pack pada Seokjin.

Seokjin menerima hot pack dari Taehyung, merematnya dengan tangannya sendiri sebelum menempelkannya ke perutnya yang nyeri. Ia membuka jaket yang menutupi perutnya, membiarkan Taehyung melihatnya. Lagipula, ia juga sudah biasa tanpa pakaian atas jika di dorm. Dan beruntung, perutnya belum menunjukkan perubahan signifikan terhadap kehamilannya.

"Ada apa dengan perutmu hyung?" tanya Taehyung. Ia hanya diam dan menatap Seokjin yang sibuk mengusap perutnya dengan hot pack.

"entahlah, rasanya seprti nyeri dan kram. Mungkin karena aku tadi makan banyak sekali, lalu langsung dipakai beraktifitas." Jawab Seokjin setengah bohong. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Taehyung. Tidak sekarang.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk paham. Lalu keadaan menjadi hening, Taehyung mengalihkan fokusnya pada ponselnya yang tadi berbunyi.

Seokjin diam-diam melirik ke arah Taehyung, lalu menatap perutnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, menghalangi niat yang sudah akan terucap. Ia tak tahu, harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Ummm, Taehyung ah. Apa aku boleh meminta tolong padammu lagi?" ucap Seokjin setengah berbisik. Taehyung langsung menoleh, "apa hyung? Ah, istirahat tinggal 5 menit lagi."

Seokjin mengangguk, "bisakah kau mengusap perutku? Dengan hot pack ini. Bisakah?" tanyanya ragu, ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Wajahnya memerah, ia sangat malu meminta hal seperti ini pada Taehyung, belum pernah sama sekali sebelumnya. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin diusap oleh siapapun itu. Dan kebetulan ada Taehyung didepannya.

Taehyung tertawa, menunjukkan senyum kotak andalannya. Ia menatap Seokjin gemas, meski tetap mengambil salah satu hot pack digenggaman Seokjin dan ganti ia genggam. Ia dengan lembut mengusap perut Seokjin, "begini?"

Seokjin mengangguk. Mereka hanya diam selama hampir 5 menit, dengan Taehyung fokus mengusap perut Seokjin, dan sang hyung hanya menatap kemanapun asal bukan Taehyung. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah karena malu. Ia ta tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja ingin diusap oleh Taehyung.

"apa sudah baikan, hyung?" tanya Taehyung. Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Taehyung lalu mengangguk cepat.

"ya, ya. Sudah lebih baik sekarang. Terima kasih Taehyung ah."

"gwenchana hyung. Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, sepertinya tadi Joungkook memanggilku. Ah, dan sebentar lagi shootinngnya akan kembali dimulai." Ucap Taehyung. Ia berdiri dan menatap seokkjin sekali lagi sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

Seokjin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya berat.

"sebentar lagi sayang, sebentar. Setelah ini kita langsung tidur, ya? Tahan sebentar lagi ya? Baik-baik disana, bantu appa bekerja ya? Anak pintar." Gumam Seokjin sembari mengusap sayang perutnya. Ia mengusap sekali lagi menggunakan hotpack sebelum keluar dari ruang tunggu. Melakukan pekerjaanya sebagai idol untuk satu jam kedepan.

"semangat sayang."

.

.

.

Beberapa hari terakhir Seokjin selalu merasakan nyeri diperutnya saat ia merasa kelelahan. Perutnya seakan mengencang dan terasa sedikit kram. Ia sudah menghubungi dokter kandungannya, dan katanya hal itu masih wajar. Asal tidak sampai tak tertahankan dan diikuti pendarahan, semua masih baik-baik saja. Hanya ia diminta mengurangi aktifitas yang melelahkan.

Sehingga ia kini selalu menyiapkan minyak terapi dan hot pack kemanapun ia pergi, untuk mengusap perutnya agar kembali rileks. Ia juga mengurangi gerakannya yang kemungkinan membuatnya cepat lelah. Ia seakan meniru Yoongi yang hanya duduk, bahkan sebisa mungkin mencari waktu dan tempat untuk berbaring. Tak lupa obat dan vitamin yang selalu ia minum. Dan susu, astaga, itu hal yang cukup sulit untuk dilakukan dimana ia tinggal bersama 6 orang lainnya dalam rumah yang sama.

Seokjin selalu berusaha membuat susu 'ibu' hamilnya saat seluruh member sudah masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing. Atau saat sepi dan kemungkinan kecil member lain menyambangi dapur dorm. Akan sangat berbahaya jika ada yang melihatnya membuat susu ini.

"hyung, apa yang kau buat?"

Tapi mungkin malam ini menjadi salah satu yang berbahaya. Karena tiba-tiba Joungkook muncul di pintu dapur dengan kaos putih dan celana basket diatas lututnya. Seokjin yang tengah mengaduk susu hamil yang ia konsumsi langsung membeku. Dengan ragu ia menoleh,.

"e – eo, ada apa Joungkook ah?" tanya Seokjin. Tanganya sudah berkeringat. Apa yang harus ia jawab?

Joungkook berjalan mendekat, berdiri disamping Seokjin dan menatap gelas dengan susu berwarna putih didalamnya.

"apa itu?"

Seokjin menelan ludahnya gugup, "susu?" jawabnya ragu.

Kening Joungkook mengerut, "susu apa? Sejak kapan hyung suka susu vanilla?"

"ah, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin minum ini. Wae? Kau mau juga?" tanya Seokjin. Ia dengan cepat mengambil gelasnya dan meminumnya sampai habis. Bisa gawat jika Joungkook meminta satu teguk.

"kau sudah menghabiskannya, hyung." Jawab Joungkook malas. Ia menuju lemari es dan mengambil sekaleng kola dari sana.

"ah, tiba-tiba aku ingin chicken. Hyung mau? Ini baru jam 11. Otte?"

Tawaran Joungkook sangat menggiurkan. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini ia memang selalu lapar pada jam segini. Jadi dengan cepat ia mengangguk, tanpa ragu menerima tawaran Joungkook.

"aku mau. Tanya juga member lain, siapa tahu yang lain juga mau."

Lalu secara dadakan malam itu ketujuh member BTS melewati tengah malam dengan duduk menonton TV dan memakan berbagai kudapan malam, pesanan member lain selain chicken.

"ah~ sudah lama kita tidak bersantai dan menikmati snack tengah malam seperti ini." Ucap Yoongi sembari meminum cola yang baru saja ia tuang ke gelas.

Yang lain mengangguk setuju, "ya. Kita sibuk dengan album baru dan rehersal konser." Ucap Jimin.

"kita sudah bekerja keras satu bulan ini. Kita memang butuh sedikit istirahat. Apaagi kulihat akhir-akhir ini Seokjin hyung semakin cepat lelah." Ucapan Namjoon membuat Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya. Ia yang sejak tadi menunduk, sibuk dengan ayam ditangannya menatap leader bangtan tersebut.

"Aku kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"apa kau baik-baik saja, hyung? Kau terlihat lebih cepat lelah dari sebelumnya." Tanya Jimin, mengulang maksud Namjoon.

Seokjin tertawa, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Jim. Aku merasa baik-baik saja. Bukankah aku masih tetap terlihat tampan?" jawabnya mencoba bersikap biasa. Bahkan ia mengedipkan matanya genit.

"dari yang kulihat Seokjin hyung justru lebih gemuk. Berat badanmu naikkan hyung?" ucap Joungkook setengah mengejek. Seokjin berteriak tidak terima dan memukul Joungkook. Lalu entah siapa yang mengikuti, ketujuh namja itu bertingkah kekanakan dengan memukul bantal sofa pada satu sama lain. bahkan ada yang saling menindihi. Tertawa seakan tidak ada beban satu sama lain.

Lalu saat Hoseok akan memeluk perutnya lalu menindihnya, Seokjin berteriak. Menghindar secepat mungkin dari kericuhan member lain dan meringkuk, memeluk perutnya seerat mungkin.

Teriakan Seokjin itu menghentikan kelakuan absurd yang lainnya, membuat keenam namja disana menatapnya binngung.

"kau baik-baik saja, hyung? Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Hoseok khawatir. Seokjin menggeleng, "tidak, tidak. Kau tidak menyakitiku. Aku – tidak, tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya bingung. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia hanya reflek melindungi perutnya tadi, tidak memikirkan akibatnya.

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan meringkuk disana?" tanya Namjoon. Seokjin tertawa, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"aku lapar. Perutku berbunyi tadi, dan berteriak tadi karena – karena – " Seokjin melirik ke arah meja dimana terdapat snack mereka diatasnya tengah bergeser karena ditendang entah oleh siapa.

"ah, aku berteriak karena tadi kalian menendang makanannya. Akan sangat sayang jika jauh ke lantai hingga tidak bisa kita makan lagi. Kalian tahu, aku masih sangat lapar sekarang."

Member lain mengerang kesal lalu segera bubar, memperbaiki posisi duduk mereka dan kembali memakan snack diatas meja.

"kukira kenapa. Seokjin hyung dan makanan benar-benar soulmate sejati." Gerutu Taehyung. Ia meneguk minumnya dengan cepat, lelah menghadapi tenaga super Joungkook yang tadi menindihnya.

Seokjin hanya meringis, kembali mendekat ke arah member lain dan duduk bersila biasa. Ia mengusap perutnya sekilas sebelum kembali memegang sumpit.

"tapi hyung, aku berbicara sebagai leader disini. Apakah tidak seharusnya kau mulai diet? Berat badanmu sepertinya semakin naik sebulan ini." Ucapan Namjoon menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sudah akan memakan kimbabnya.

Ia menatap tubuhnya sendiri, lalu memandang Namjoon, "benarkah? Menurutmu begitu?"

"ya, jika hyung mengurangi sedikit saja berat badan hyung, pasti kau terlihat semakin tampan." Tambah Jimin. Yoongi yang disampingnya mengangguk membenarkan, "ya, Jimin benar. Dan kurangi makan makanan manis dikamar hyung. Kau benar-benar akan membuat tubuhmu membengkak."

Tapi Seokjin hanya diam. Mendengarkan seluruh saran dan juga pendapat member lain mengenai perubahan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Mungkin karena hormon – yang dianggap Seokjin sedikit sangat menganggu – membuat Seokjin kini tengah menangis di dapur, seorang diri. Ini sudah jam satu, dan seluruh member sudah masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing. Setelah membereskan sisa snack malam tadi, Seokjin tidak langsung mausk kedalam kamar. Ia justru duduk meringkuk diatas kursi dan menangis.

"memang kenapa jika aku gendut? Bahkan aku masih tetap tampan. Dokter bilang berat badanku masih normal, belum termasuk obesitas. Memang kenapa? Ini tubuhku." Ia menggerutu seorang diri. Merasa sakit hati atas berbagai kalimat yang diucapkan member lain tadi. Padahal ia tahu, lebih dari tahu bahwa sebagian besar kalimat itu hanya candaan. Tapi entah karena hormon sialan yang ada pada tubuhnya kini ia menjadi sangat sensitif.

Lalu setelah setengah jam ia habiskan untuk menangis dan menggerutu – ia tidak mau mengumpat, ada bayi didalam kandungannya – ia berjalan menuju kamar. Bukan kamarnya, tapi kamar Namjoon dan Taehyung. Malam ini, dengan dalih keinginan bayinya, ia ingin tidur dengan Namjoon. hanya tidur, bukan atifitas lainnya.

"Namjoon ah."

Seokjin berbisik pelan, tangannya mengguncang tubuh Namjoon sedikit kasar. Suara dengkuran dari Taehyung dan Namjoon membuat kamar itu cukup berisik.

"Namjoon ah!"

Namjoon menggerem kesal, lalu membuka matanya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya begitu melihat Seokjin berdiri disisi ranjangnya, menggunakan kaos kebesaran dan celana pendek setengah lutut.

"ada apa Seokjin hyung? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Namjoon setengah bergumam, ia menyipitkan matanya, mencoba melihat Seokjin lebih jelas.

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, "aku ingin tidur denganmu."

Mata Namjoon membelalak mendengar jawaban itu, "apa maksudmu hyung? Disini? Sekarang? Di dorm?"

Plak!

Soekjin memukul kepala Namjoon, "hentikan pikiran mesummu! Aku hanya ingin tidur satu ranjang denganmu, tidak lebih. Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh."

Namjoon terkekeh, ia menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan tempat bagi Seokjin untuk berbaring. "tumbern, kenapa tiba-tiba ingin tidur denganku? Bagaimana jika member bertanya aneh-aneh?"

Seokjin tidak menjawab dan hanya menyamankan dirinya disamping Namjoon. "biarkan saja, aku tak peduli."

Mereka berbaring miring saling berhadapan. Dan keadaan menjadi hening karena Namjoon tidak menanggapi jawabannya, hanya suara dengkuran samar-samar dari Taehyung yang memenuhi ruangan. Baik Seokjin maupun Namjoon hanya diam saling menatap mata satu sama lain.

"perasaanku saja atau kau semakin cantik hyung?" gumam Namjoon menggoda. Tangannya dengan berani memeluk pinggang Seokjin, menarik sang hyung untuk semakin mendekat. Dibawah lampu tidur yang samar-samar, ia masih bisa melihat wajah Seokjin merona.

"jangan menggombal. Aku bukan yeoja. Jadi segeralah tidur, besok kita ada konser pertama untuk Wings tour." Jawab Seokjin. Ia menghindari mata Namjoon, menatap kemanapun asal bukan wajah namja itu.

Namjoon terkekeh dan mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup sekilas sudut bibir Seokjin, seakan menggoda dengan hanya nyaris mengenai biibrnya.

"kalau begitu selamat tidur hyung."

Seokjin yang wajahnya sudah merona parah tidak menjawab ucapan Namjoon dan segera berbalik, memunggungi Namjoon. Namjoon mengulum senyumnya dan memeluk Seojin, menempelkan dada telanjangnya erat pada punggung lebar Seokjin.

Lalu sang leader kembali terlelap. Terlihat dari suara dengkurannya yang kembali kurang dari 5 menit sejak Seokjin berbalik. Tangan Namjoon melingkar malas di pinggangnya, membuat Seokjin menggigit bibirnya gemas ingin menariknya lebih erat.

Tapi Seokjin menahan keinginannya. Ia lebih memilih menggenggam tangan Namjoon, menyingkap kaos yang ia pakai hingga memperlihatkan perutnya yang masih rata. Ia mengusapkan telapak tangan Namjoon disana. Dan perasaan bahagia secara tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya. Kontak fisik sederhana seperti ini membuatnya sangat bahagia. Hingga Seokjin tanpa sadar mencengkeram erat tangan Namjoon dan mengusapkannya ke atas perutnya.

"Baby, ini tangan appa mu yang lain. hahaha, kau bisa memanggilnya Namjoon appa." Bisik Seokjin senang. Ia bahkan tidak sadar tengah menangis.

"annyeong Namjoon appa. Aku kkumi." Ya, nama panggilan yang dipakai Seokjin untuk memanggiil bayinya sejak – baru saja. Ia baru saja memikirkannya. Kkumi, yang berarti mimpi.

"Aku sudah 2 bulan menemani Seokjin appa kemanapun. Senang akhirnya bertemu denganmu, Namjoon appa. Semoga kedepannya kita lebih sering bertemu."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hueee, aku nulis fanfic ini sambil baper. Sungguh, entah kenapa. Dan Namjin di notice temenku. Dia bukan army, tapi suka bts. Dan dia juga bukan fujoshi, tapi tiba-tiba aja bilang ke aku kalau namjin itu deket banget. Kayak couple. Dan aku jejeritan seneng~ wkwkwkw, mereka emang canon kan? Kkk~

Dan ini chap 3 nya, semoga suka ya~ Gomawo telah menyempatkan membaca. Saranghae~ aku tidak menyangka kalian suka fic ini. Aku aga ragu awalnya buat nge post, tapi ternyata responnya lebih baik dari bayanganku. Aku sungguh, sangat mencintai kalian semua. Kebahagiaan tak terkitra baca komen klian heheheheh

Semangat yang mau UN, dan yang mau nonton Wings Tour. Saranghae~


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle** : Let me know

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : chaptered

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :** Dan sepertinya, kehidupan Seokjin untuk kedepannya tidak akan sama lagi. Karena ia membawa tambahan satu nyawa bersamanya.

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Pagi ini dorm Bangtan cukup ramai. Yoongi dan Taehyung yang biasanya paling susah untuk bangun pagi justru menjadi orang pertama yang terjaga pagi ini. Hal itu tak lain dan tak bukan akibat kelakukan roomate masing-masing. Siapa lagi kalau bukan couple yang dibilang 'parent' BTS. Kim Seokjin dan Kim Namjoon. yang didapati pagi ini tidur dalam satu ranjang dengan posisi yang sangat mesra.

Punggung Seokjin menempel erat dengan dada telanjang Namjoon dan pinggangnya dipeluk oleh lengan Namjoon yang juga kaki mereka saling membelit satu sama lain. bahkan Seokjin berbantalkan lengan Namjoon yang lain. dan hal itu tidak lepas dari keisengan memebr lain. ke enam member itu justru sibuk mengambil foto dari kedua orang itu.

"Ya, Namjoon ah. Sampai kapan kau akan pura-pura tidur hah? Aku tahu kau sudah bangun sejak tadi." Tiba-tiba Hoseok setengah berteriak, menepuk kasar pipi Namjoon.

Namjoon terkekeh, lalu membuka matanya, "apa ketahuan? Apa kalian sudah puas mengambil fotoku dan Seokjin hyung? Hahahaha"

Jimin tertawa, ia menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya, "Namjoon hyung, apa yang dilakukan Seokjin hyung diranjangmu, hm?"

Namjoon mengerling, "menurut kalian apa?"

Namun pertanyaan menggoda Namjoon itu tidak terjawab, karena Seokjin yang masih terlelap tiba-tiba melenguh terganggu. Ia membalik tubuhnya, semakin merapat ke arah Namjoon dan mendusel dada telanjang sang leader. Ia memeluk erat pinggang Namjoon dan kembali diam.

Yoongi memekik pelan, "yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat bangunkan Seokjin hyung! Ini sudah siang. Dan jangan berani macam-macam Namjoon!"

Semua disitu sudah tahu, paham bahwa Namjoon adalah member paling mesum diantara mereka. dan mereka juga sudah mengetahui track record semua kekasih masing-masing, termasuk Namjoon. leader bangtan tersebut tidak peduli gender jika menyangkut urusan berkencan.

"kau tidak mengencani Seokjin hyung kan?" tanya Hoseok setelah bermenit hening karena Namjoon berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Seokjin tanpa membangunkan hyung tertua mereka.

Namjoon menggeleng cepat, berdiri lalu memakai kaos yang ia ambil dari kursi disebelahnya, "Tidak. Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa akan sangat menyusahkan jika berkencan dengan satu grup? Belum lagi jika putus. Aku tidak suka hal menjadi awkward diantara kita."

"ya, ya, ya. Aku setuju dengan ucapan Namjoon hyung." Gumam Joungkook. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh lalu segera keluar dari kamar, "aku akan mencoba membuat sarapan. Karena sepertinya Seokjin hyung tidak akan kalian biarkan bangun untuk satu jam kedepan."

Taehyung memekik lalu mengikuti langkah Joungkook, "Kookie ya~ aku bantuu~~"

Yoongi menghela nafasnya panjang, "baiklah, kalau begitu biarkan Seokjin hyung tidur lebih lama. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini dia memiliki beberapa masalah, belum lagi kesehatannya yang mudah sekali drop."

"ya, ayo kita bersiap. Kita harus rehearsal untuk konser nanti malam."

.

.

.

Kejadian hari itu dengan cepat dilupakan oleh member lain. lagipula tidak jarang mereka tidur bersama di ranjang satu sama lain. sehingga tidak ada yang dipermasalahkan. Juga tidak ada yang berubah.

Mungkin tidak bagi member lain. namun bagi Seokjin, ada perubahan berarti. Entah kenapa ia menjadi bersemangat akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi setelah Namjoon mengusap perutnya malam itu. Yang kalau dipikir-pikir sudah berminggu-minggu yang lalu. Dan ia juga tidak melakukan skinship seintim itu dengan Namjoon lagi. Tidak mungkin ia meminta tidur bersama Namjoon setiap malam atau meminta leader itu mengusap perutnya. Itu sama saja mencari masalah.

Bahkan saat minggu lalu mereka melakukan 2 hari konser di Seoul sebagai pembuka serangkaian Wings tour, perutnya tidak nyeri sama sekali. Ia merasa lebih nyaman. Apalagi ia sudah tidak mual dan pusing. Mungkin saat ia benar-benar lelah setelah seharian berlatih dan melakukan schedule ia memang merasa pusing, tapi selain itu ia merasa sehat.

Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama ia akan bepergian menggunakan pesawat sejak ia hamil. Mereka akan ke Chile untuk melakukan serangkaian Wings tour dan dilanjutkan negara selanjutnya di benua yang sama. Dan pikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai kekhawatiran dan kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi saat di pesawat. Kehamilannya belum genap 3 bulan, masih sangat rawan karena belum melewati trimester pertama.

"kau baik-baik saja hyung?" Joungkook bertanya saat melihat Seokjin yang sedikit pucat di kursinya. Seokjin tersenyum, "aku tidak apa, Joungkook ah. Hanya sedikit lelah."

Joungkook mengangguk, ia duduk dikursi samping Seokjin begitu selesai memasukkan tasnya ke bagasi diatas tempat duduk, "Membayangkan hampir 30 jam duduk dipesawat juga sudah membuatku lelah."

Ucapan Joungkook membuat Seokjin terkekeh, "setidaknya kita transit dibeberapa negara. Bukankah kau sangat senang ke Duty free mall?"

Joungkook hanya bergumam, "ya, tapi aku akan tidur dulu. Aku sangat lelah setelah berlatih seharian. Sebaiknya hyung juga tidur, wajah hyung terlihat benar-benar pucat,"

Tangan Seokjin seara reflek memeluk perutya. Ia mengusapnya lembut, berusaha membuat tubuhnya rileks. Kehamilannya yang memasuki minggu ke 11 ini sudah mulai terlihat perubahannya. Perutnya sudah tidak rata lagi, pinggangnya terlihat semakin berisi. Meski masih bisa ia samarkan jika ia memakai pakaian yang longgar, karena itulah ia kini memakai kaos kebesaran yang ia lapisi dengan kemeja yang tidak ia kancingkan.

"sabar ya sayang, nanti kita jalan-jalan setelah appa tidur sebentar. Hah~ appa lelah setelah berlatih seharian. Jadi kamu juga tidur ya, kkumi ya. Jaljayo~" gumam Seokjin setengah berbisik. Ia memakai bantal lehernya dan mulai terlelap, dengan penutup mata dan masker ia sudah siap untuk istirahat.

Namun, yang Seokjin lupa, ada Joungkook disebelahnya. Dan maknae bangtan tersebut bukan orang yang mudah terlelap begitu saja. Sedikit banyak, Joungkook mendengar gumaman Seokjin, meski ia sudah memakai penutup mata dan masker, tapi ia tahu bahwa tadi Seokjin berbicara dengan nada penuh afeksi.

"Apa Seokjin hyung menelpon kekasihnya?"

.

.

.

Ketujuh member bangtan, manager, dan kru sampai di Chile saat hari sudah malam, Seokjin sempat melihat jam, dan sudah lebih dari jam 8 malam. Mereka langsung bergerak cepat menuju hotel, mereka hanya bisa beristirahat malam ini, karena besok malam mereka sudah harus melakukan konser.

"kau baik-baik saja, hyung?"

Seokjin memutar kepalanya, entah kenapa kalimat itu sangat sering ia dengar dari mulut para membernya. Ia tersneyum kecil, memeluk pundak Namjoon yang kali ini bertanya, "aku baik-baik saja, leader ya~ tenang saja."

Namjoon tertawa dan balas memeluk pinggang Seokjin. Skinship semacam ini tidak terasa canggung bagi mereka. Seokjin mengulum senyumnya dan mengusap perutnya samar. Tadi di pesawat ia ingat untuk terus berjalan, dan di setiap transit ia menyempatkan diri untuk berjalan sebentar. Juga membeli beberapa makanan. Setidaknya kakinya tidak terasa kram ataupun kesemutan, hanya sedikit lelah.

"kita sekamar?" tanya Seokjin saat satu persatu para member dan kru pamit masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing, meninggalkan Namjoon dan Seokjin yang masih berjalan sampai di ujung lorong. Namjoon menoleh kebelakang, melihat lorong yang mulai sepi, hanya ada satu dua kru yang mulai membawa barangnya masuk kedalam kamar, "sepertinya begitu." Gumam Namjoon. ia segera memasukkan kartu dan pintu kamar terbuka

"uh, aku sangat lelah." Teriak Seokjin begitu tubuhnya berbaring di atas ranjang. Ia melepas cepat topi, masker dan juga sepatunya, mencoba membuat tubuhnya sendiri nyaman untuk berbaring.

Namjoon tertawa dan meletakkan kopernya dan Seokjin ke sudut kamar. Hyung cantiknya itu meletakkan kopernya didepan pintu dan langsung berbaring, membuatnya terpaksa membawanya masuk.

"tidak ingin mandi dulu hyung?" tanya Namjoon. ia membuka celana jeans dan juga bajunya, membuatnya kini topless dengan hanya boksernya. Dan Seokjin yang melihat itu langsung berbalik, merasakan wajahnya panas.

"Tidak, aku mau istirahat dulu."

.

"eung~"

Seokjin mengusap matanya, merasakan kamar menjadi gelap, padahal saat ia berbaring tadi masih terang. Ia melihat jam di dinding yag menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, ia tertidur ternyata. Ia mlihat ke sebelah, Namjoon sudah terlelap dan selimutnya sedikit tersingkap. Ia kembali bersemu melihat dada telanjang Namjoon.

"sadarlah, Kim Seokjin!" ia bergumam sebal dan bangun, meregangkan sedikit tubuhnya sebelum bangkit berdiri. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi lalu makan. Perutnya sangat lapar.

Tak butuh waktu lama ia sudah duduk di kursi dan menyantap ramen yang ia bawa dari korea. Beruntung ia membawa beberapa cup ramen, kebutuhan yang tak pernah ia lupakan untuk bawa saat akan ke luar negeri. Ramyeon!

Seokjin sudah menghabiskan 2 cup ramen dan segelas susu ibu hamil saat ia merasa benar-benar kenyang. Ia mengusap perutnya yang kini ia lapisi kaos putih kebesaran milik Joungkook. Ia meminta satu dari sang maknae sebelum berangkat kemari.

Namja cantik itu menyikat giginya sekali lagi sebelum mematikan lampu di meja yang tadi ia gunakan untuk makan. Ia berdiri diantara dua ranjang disana, menggigit bibirnya ragu saat melihat Namjoon yang tidur sangat nyenyak. Ia mengusap perutnya, "Kkumi ya, kau merindukan Namjoon appa? Seokjin appa juga."

Lalu dengan perlahan Seokjin mendekati ranjang Namjoon. ia berbaring disana, menarik lengan Namjoon untuk melingkari pinggangnya. Ia tersenyum lebar, merasakan kembali perasaan bahagia malam berminggu-minggu lalu saat Namjoon memeluknya dan kkumi untuk pertama kali. Ia merasakannya lagi malam ini.

"Annyeong Namjoon appa. Kita bertemu lagi, hihi." Seokjin terkekeh senang. Ia tanpa sadar mencengkeram tangan Namjoon, melampiaskan kebahagiaannya.

"Kkumi ya, kau sudah bertemu Namjoon appa kan? Mulai besok, kita harus bekerja keras. Kkumi harus menemani Seokjin appa bekerja, kita akan terbang lagi seperti tadi, juga menari di berbagai panggung di belahan dunia yang lain. kkumi harus semangat ya~ Seokjin appa menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu. Namjoon appa – hiks, Namjoon appa juga, hiks – " Seokjin terisak. Ia merasa sedih tiba-tiba. Bahkan hanya ingin memberitahu anaknya bahwa sang appa juga menyayanginya ia tidak bisa.

Seokjin semakin merapatkan punggungnya pada dada Namjoon, mencari kenyamanan. Tangannya mengusap air mata yang dengan seenaknnya keluar. Ia sadar bahwa hormon dan moodnya cepat berubah sejak hamil, ia mencoba memaklumi hal itu. Tapi pikiran mengenai masa depan, dimana anaknya tidak akan bisa merasakan kasih sayang Namjoon membuatnya sedih. Belum lagi bagaimana ia akan menyembunyikan kehamilannya saat sudah besar membuatnya semakin terdesak.

"apa yang harus Seokjin apa lakukan untukmu, kkumi ya?" bisiknya lirih. Ia menyeka air mata yang masih satu dua tetes keluar dari sudut matanya. Ia harus kuat.

Seokjin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, mecnoba menormalkan lagi setelah terisak beberapa saat yag lalu. "Seokjin appa, ya hanya butuh Seokjin appa yang sangaaaat menyayangimu, kkumi ya. Semua akan baik-baik saja, – "

" – Sepertinya."

.

.

.

Bulan ini mungkin menjadi bulan paling berat yang dijalani oleh Seokjin selama ia menjadi seorang idol. Selama berminggu-minggu ia harus melakukan serangkaian schedule dan konser terus menerus, berpindah dari satu negara ke negara lain, dari satu hotel ke hotel lain. belum lagi latihan yang harus dilakukan, reherseal, dan beberapa wawancara dengan stasiun TV ataupun sumber berita lainnya. Tidak ada yang mudah saat kau membawa tambahan satu nyawa di tubuhmu. Apalagi saat ini kkumi sudah berumur 4 bulan, sudah 14 minggu ia menemaninya kemanapun.

Seokjin menelan berbagai pil ditangannya. Dari vitamin, obat penambah darah, penguat kehamilan, hingga obat yang ia tidak tahu apa nama dan fungsinya. Ia hanya mencoba menuruti semua yang dikatakan oleh dokter kandungannya. Bahkan sudah mulai terbiasa dengan rasa nyeri di perutnya begitu konser selesai. Ia akan selalu mendekam di kamar, mengusap perutnya dengan air hangat selama 15 sampai 30 menit sebelum kembai keluar untuk makan atau berjalan-jalan sebentar di negara asing ini.

Dan kini, setelah bepergian dari Chile, Meksiko, Brazil, Newark, Chicago, sampai Anaheim, akhirnya para member dan kru yang bersama mereka mendapatakan jatah liburan ke Hawaii. Hal yang sudah mereka tunggu sejak menginjakkan kaki ke benua Amerika. Hawaii~

"Seokjin hyung ayo cepat!" Taehyung berteriak dari pintu kamar hotelnya. Seokjin tertawa, mengambil topi dan kaca mata hitam serta jaketnya sebelum menyusul member lain yang sudah menunggu di lobby hotel. Mereka akan belanja di malam terakhir mereka di Hawaii.

"aku akan pergi bersama kookie. Iyakan, Joungkook ah?" tanya Taehyung saat mereka akan menentukan kemana akan pergi. Joungkook mengangguk, "ya. Aku dan Tae hyung akan membeli beberapa hal yang sama."

Hoseok berteriak, "Aku akan pergi dengan Namjoon!"

"Aku akan pergi dengan manajer hyung. Aku butuh membeli beberapa hal yang tidak ada di korea. Dan sepertinya kalian tidak akan tertarik dengan apa yang akan aku beli." Ucap Yoongi malas. Seokjin tertawa mendengarnya. Ia sekamar dengan Yoongi saat ini, dan ia sedikit banyak tahu apa yang akan di beli Yoongi.

"kalau begitu aku akan pergi dengan Seokjin hyung. Kau mau menemaniku kan hyung? Aku tidak mau pergi seorang diri." Seokjin mengangguk, menyetujui usul Jimin.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kalian bisa berjalan dan belanja disekitar sini. Ini jam, eum, jam 6. Kalian harus sudah kembali sebelum jam 11. kita harus ke bersiap untuk pulang ke Korea. Oke?" ucap manajer hyung mengingatkan. Yang lain mengangguk setuju dan segera menyebar, menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing dengan partner yang sudah dipilih sebelumnya.

Jimin dan Seokjin langsung naik taksi menuju pusat perbelanjaan terdekat. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu, memasuki sebuah rumah makan sederhana disana.

"makanmu semakin banyak ya hyung." Dan candaan Jimin itu hanya dibalas Seokjin dengan pukulan main-main di kepalanya.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berbelanja beberapa hal di mall dan toko pinggir jalan. Menikmati musik yang diputar di beberapa cafe di jalan yang mereka lalui. Bahkan mereka dengan bangga menari di pinggir jalan, tertawa seakan tidak ada lagi hari esok. Mereka merasa bebas karena tidak ada fans yang mengerubuni dan tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa mereka. mereka hanya dianggap turis biasa.

"hah~ malam ini sangat melelahkan." Ucap Seokjin saat mereka masuk kedalam taksi dan memutuskan kembali ke hotel karena sudah lewat dari jam 10.

Jimin tertawa, "Tapi sangat menyenangkan." Ia memeluk tubuh Seokjin, "Gomawo untuk makan malamnya hyunng." Karena memang Seokjin yang membayar makan malam mereka.

"tak perlu dipikirkan. Ini bukan kali pertama aku membelikanmu makan." Jawab Seokjin acuh. Jimin sekali lagi tertawa, memperlihatkan eye smile nya yag sangat disukai fans.

"ngomong-ngomong, kau memang tambah gemuk ya hyung. Pinggangmu sudah tidak seramping dulu. Memelukmu terasa berbeda." Ucapan tiba-tiba dari Jimin itu membuat Seokjin menelan ludahnya gugup.

"hahaha, kita sudah seminggu berlibur kan, dan aku juga tidak sempat olahraga karena jadwal konser kita. Jadi yah~ begitulah kau tahu sendiri."

"ya, nafsu makanmu memang tidak main-main hyung!"

.

.

.

Seokjin memasuki kamar hotelnya dengan cepat. Ia meletakkan seluruh barang belanjaannya di lantai dan segera menuju depan cermin. Ia mengamati tubuhya, berputar beberapa kali. Ucapan Jimin tadi membuatnya kembali was was.

"apa sudah mulai kelihatan?" gumamnya gusar. Ia membuka baju dan juga jeans yang ia pakai, membuatnya kini hanya memakai sebuah celana pendek tanpa atasan. Yoongi belum kembali, dan mungkin masih cukup lama. Ini bahkan belum ada jam setengah 11, ia terlalu cepat kembali dengan Jimin tadi.

Seokjin menghela nafasnya panjang. Tangannya dengan lembut mengusap perutnya yang tidak lagi rata, sudah mulai membesar dan sedikit buncit. Kehamilan yang mulai memasuki 4 bulan memang sudah cukup terlihat. Belum lagi baju yang mesti ia pakai. Beberapa stage clothes nya terasa sempit, sehingga ia meminta stylist memberinya 1 ukuran lebih besar. Dan hal itu terkadang tidak ada, sehingga ia terpaksa memakai celana yang sempit, membuatnya harus menahan nyeri diperutnya. Juga perasaan bersalah terhadap kkumi.

"kkumi ya, apa appa menyakitimu?" tanya Seokjin. Tangannya masih setia mengusap perutnya. Ia juga sadar, pinggangnya tidak ramping lagi. Apalagi dengan nafsu makannya yang sekarang membuatnya terlihat gemuk.

"mianhae, kkumi ya. Appa memaksamu memakai baju yang sempit ya? Mulai besok, saat kita sudah kembali ke rumah, appa akan mencari celana dan baju yang longgar untukmu, untuk kita. Appa juga akan menemui dokter Ah young sebelum pergi lagi. Tahan ya sayang, 5 bulan lagi. Bertahan bersama appa berjuang bersama. Ya? Appa sangat mencintaimu. Appa – "

"H - hyung?"

Panggilan itu membuat Seokjin berbalik. Ia membulatkan matanya terkejut melihat Yoongi berdiri mematung di depan pintu yang baru saja berbunyi, menandakan terkunci otomatis. Ia dengan tergesa mengambil kaosnya dan memakainya asal, tangannya memeluk perutnya erat-erat.

"apa yang terjadi padamu hyung? Apa yang terjadi pada _perutmu_? Ada apa ini?"

Pertanyaan beruntut dari Yoongi itu membungkam Seokjin. Ia menggigit bibirnya gugup, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Yoongi sudah melihat tubuhnya, ia melihat perutnya yang sudah tidak rata lagi.

"hyung, apa yang tidak aku tahu? Apa yang tidak _kami_ tahu? Apa yang coba kau sembunyikan?" tanya Yoongi lebih menuntut. Ia mengambil beberapa langkah mendekati Seokjin. Ia kaget, benar-benar tak meyangka akan mendapati Seokjin yang topless begitu memasuki kamar. Tapi melihat bentuk tubuh Seokjin yang berbeda dari terakhir kali ia melihat member tertua itu di drom membuatnya penasaran, juga khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu hyung?"

Mata Seokjin memanas, ia ingin menangis. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Yoongi ya, hiks, aku hiks aku – "

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hayo~ Yoongi tahu tuh, wkwkwkwk Aku sengaja berhenti disini, biar pada penasaran, kkk

Ada yang review kalo aku kaya tahu beberapa detail dan terkesan nyata. Aku memang sengaja nyari fakta yang memang bener, aku gak suka buat ff canon yang banyak ketidak cocokn sama fakta nyata. Bahkan aku sampe stalking kapan, dimana, bahkan baju yang dipakai BTS, wkwkwkw. Aku juga nyari bahkan lama penerbangan Korea Chile. Kkkkk

Dan sepertinya ff ini sudah akan berakhir. Inget kan kalo aku gak suka ff yang panjang panjang. Jadi mungkin 3 ato 4 chap lagi, hehehehe

Terima kasih atas semua review, fav, dan follow nya~ Semoga menghibur ya~ saranghae~


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle** : Let me know

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : chaptered

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :** Dan sepertinya, kehidupan Seokjin untuk kedepannya tidak akan sama lagi. Karena ia membawa tambahan satu nyawa bersamanya.

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Keadaan kamar dengan nomor 1102 tergantung dipintu tersebut menjadi hening, baik Yoongi maupun Seokjin tidak ada yang menanggapi. Seokjin masih duduk meringkuk di sudut ranjang, bersandar tegang di kepala ranjang miliknya, membiarkan Yoongi duduk di sisi ranjangnya sendiri. Mereka saling berhadapan, namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Setelah Yoongi membantu Seokjin berjalan menuju ranjangnya, membiarkan hyung cantiknya tersebut menangis, meringkuk menjauh darinya, tidak ada percakapan apapun yang terjadi.

Ini sudah setengah jam sejak Yoongi masuk kamar, dan Yoongi masih menginginkan jawaban. Apalagi melihat respon Seokjin yang menangis hebat, bahkan ia bisa melihat tubuh hyungnya tersebut berguncang akibat isakannya.

"jadi hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan pertama Yoongi setelah berdiam diri menahan segala rasa penasarannya.

Seokjin diam, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Yoongi yang menatapnya lekat. Ia tersenyum tipis, merubah posisinya hingga kini duduk bersila dengan tangan yang melingkari perutnya.

"Aku juga tidak yakin, aku tak tahu apakah aku baik-baik saja atu tidak. Maksudku _kami_." Jawab Seokjin. Ia memandang Yoongi lembut, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini keputusan yang benar. Yoongi berhak tahu, setelah apa yang sudah dilihat oleh dongsang sekaligus roomate nya tersebut. Ia sedikit banyak bisa mempercayai Yoongi.

Kening Yoongi terlihat berkerut dalam, " _kami_? Maksud hyung?"

Tangn Seokjin mengusap lembut perutnya, ia sekali lagi merubah posisi duduknya, mencoba mencari posisi paling nyaman hingga perutnya terlihat. Terlihat dengan jelas sedikit menonjol, terlihat buncit. Dan mata Yoongi membelalak, "hyung?!"

Seokjin tersenyum, ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Aku diberi anugrah untuk membawa tambahan nyawa bersamaku, Yoongi ya."

"hyung!" Yoongi sedikit berteriak, memandang tak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat sekarang. "ini – ini semua asli? Maksudku – hyung – hyung tidak bercanda kan? Ini tidak lucu jika hanya candaan hyung."

Seokjin menggeleng, "ini bukan candaan Yoongi, aku serius. Sangat serius. Dia sudah hampir 4 bulan bersamaku. Menamaniku kemanapun."

"astaga, hyung!" Yoongi _speechless._ Ia tak tahu bagaimna harus merespon berita tersebut. Ini semua benar-benar tidak masuk akal, pikirannya menolak fakta tersebut.

Yoongi menelan ludahnya gugup, "bagaimana – bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, serius hyung?"

Seokjin tertawa, ia menepuk sisi sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Yoongi untuk duduk disana, "kemarilah." Lalu setengah sadar Yoongi menurut, ia berpindah untuk duduk disamping Seokjin, masih dengan wajah tidak percayanya.

"kau tidak percaya dengan jawabanku?" tanya Seokjin. Yoongi mengangguk, "maksudku, kau hamil hyung? Mengandung bayi? Memiliki anak? Begitu?"

Seokjin terkekeh, "iya Yoongi. Aku mengandung. Seorang bayi yang sangat sehat. Semoga saja selalu sehat." Jawab Seokjin yakin. "kau bisa memegangnya." Tambahnya. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yoongi, menuntunnya untuk menyentuh permukaan perutnya yang mulai besar.

"kau bisa merasakannya? Mungkin dia memang belum bergerak, tapi kau bisa merasakan kehangatannya kan?" ucap Seokjin antusias. Mata Yoongi membola, tangannya terasa kaku berada diatas perut Seokjin yang memang terasa – bagaimana menjelaskannya – hangat akan kehidupan?

Sekali lagi Seokjin terkekeh, ekspresi Yoongi sangat lucu sekarang, "bernafas Yoongi, jangan seperti melihat hantu begitu." Ucaap Seokjin. Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu menatap Seokjin, berkedip berkali-kali masih belum percaya.

"hyung, ini sungguh tidak lucu." Balas Yoongi dengan matanya yang memicing. Seokjin menghela nafasnya panjang, ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan Yoongi, membuat tangan Yoongi terkulai di atas ranjang.

Punggung Seokjin bersandar pada kepala ranjang, menyelipkan satu bantal di punggungnya. Ia memejamkan matanya kalut, jika Yoongi tidak percaya bahwa ia hamil, bagaimana dengan member lain jika nanti kandungannya sudah besar?

Sekali lagi keadaan menjadi hening, Seokjin memejamkan matanya lelah, sedangkan Yoongi menggingit bibir bawahnya ragu, menatap Seokjin tak yakin.

"hyung."

"hm?" Seokjin membuka matanya, menatap Yoongi yang belum mengalihkan pandangannya.

Yoongi meringis, "Sudah berapa lama? Sejak kapan?"

"kau, kau mempercayaiku, Yoongi ya?" tanya Seokjin kaget, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

Yoongi mengangkat kedua bahunya, "mau bagaimana lagi, aku juga sudah melihat buktinya, bahkan merasakannya. Jadi, sudah berapa lama? Dan sejak kapan hyung tahu?"

"hah~ tadi aku sudah bilang, ini masuk bulan ke 4. Sejak kita tengah mempersiapkan repackage. Kau ingat saat aku check up ke rumah sakit? Saat itu aku mengetahuinya." Jelas Seokjin singkat.

"ini sangat sulit untuk dipercaya. Maksudku, kau laki-laki hyung! Laki-laki yang – astaga~ ini benar-benar diluar akal manusia."

Seokjin meringis, "Awalnya aku juga tak percaya. Tapi, tapi semua bukti telah ada padaku. Bahkan aku merasaknanya langsung. Aku bisa melihat fotonya, aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Dan semuanya nyata."

Yoongi hanya diam, ia menghela nafasnya panjang, semua ini benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya, tapi nyata!

Seokjin meliriknya takut-takut, "kau – kau tak jijik atau malu dengan keadaanku kan?"

"hah?" Yoongi menatap Seokjin tak percaya, "kenapa aku harus malu hyung? Kenapa harus jijik pada keadaanmu? Jika kau menganggap bahwa kandunganmu adalah sebuah anugrah, kenapa aku tidak menganggapnya sama? Lagipula bukan aku yang merasakannya. Aku hanya menemukan kenyataan ini masih sulit untuk diterima."

Seokjin diam, namun senyumnya tak pernah luntur. Ia merasa senang, akhirnya ada orang lain yang bisa ia ajak bercerita, atau setidaknya membantunya melepas lelah dan menemaninya dan kkumi.

"selain aku, adakah yang tahu?" tanya Yoongi. Seokjin menggeleng.

"Bahkan orang tua hyung?" dan ekspresi terkejut benar-benar tergambar di wajah Yoongi, "kau gila hyung. Benar-benar."

Seokjin meringis, "aku tak tahu bagaimana. Tak mungkin aku hanya mengirim pesan ke orang tua ku, mengatakan bahwa aku hamil. Mereka bisa jantungan nanti. Aku ingin bertemu langsung, berbicara tanpa ada perantara."

"siapa?"

"hum?"

"Ayah dari bayinya." Tanya Yoongi. Ia memandang Seokjin tajam, "Tak mungkin kan hyung tiba-tiba hamil tanpa ada yang 'membantu'?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya gugup, ia belum siap mengatakannya sekarang. Ia tak ingin merusak semuanya dengan bercerita pada Yoongi. Dongsaengnya itu pasti tak akan tinggal diam jika tahu siapa appa dari bayi di kandungannya.

"hyung tak mau mengatakanya?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Aku rasa belum saatnya kau tahu." Jawabnya lirih. Yoongi berdecak, "lalu kapan? Menunggu kandungan hyung semakin besar hingga seluruh orang tahu bahwa hyung hamil? Siapa yang sudah melakukannya?"

"nanti, kalau sudah waktunya kau pasti akan tahu. Sekarang, aku mohon rahasiakan ini, ya? Kumohon Yoongi ya~"

Dan Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya panjang. Hyung cantiknya itu memang benar-benar –

"terserah kau saja hyung."

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang dari hawai menuju seoul berjalan dengan sangat baik. Seokjin yang duduk dengan Yoongi saat melewati perjalanan berjam-jam diudara membuat keduanya semakin lengket. Seokjin bercerita panjang lebar, dari A sampai Z mengenai semua yang telah ia alami sejak mengandung kkumi. Dan Yoongi dengan khidmat mendengarkan, mencoba mengurangi beban hyung satu-satunya di bangtan tersebut.

"jadi, apa kkumi sudah meminum susunya?" tanya Yoongi saat ia memasuki kamar keduanya setelah mandi. Rambutnya masih basah, dengan handuk yang melingkari lehernya. Ia bertanya pada Seokjin yang terlihat santai bersandar pada ranjang dan bermain dengan tabletnya.

Seokjin tertawa, ia sangat senang karena Yoongi bersikap sangat manis padanya, maksudnya pada kkumi.

"Sudah samchon, kkumi sudah minum susu." Jawab Seokjin setengah tertawa. Yoongi memang sangat lemah jika dihadapkan pada hal-hal berbau imut dan mungil. Padahal dirinya sendiri imut dan mungil, namun jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu didepannya. Pendek-pendek begitu, Yoongi memiliki jiwa manly yang akan terluka jika kau panggil imut.

Yoongi ikut tertawa, "besok hyung akan kemana? Kita libur kan besok?"

"aku ada janji dengan beberapa temanku. Lalu aku akan melakukan check up untuk kandungaku. Ada apa? Kau ingin keluar denganku?"

Yoongi mengangguk, "ya. Aku ingin ikut hyung memeriksakan kandungan hyung. Bolehkah?" tanyanya dengan mata yang berbinar memandang Seokjin. Jadi, apa yang bisa Seokjin lakukan jika Yoongi sudah memohon begitu? Dongsaengnya itu memang sangat imut meskipun ia sendiri mengelaknya.

"baiklah. Jam 8 malam kita berangkat ya."

.

Lalu disinilah mereka, dua pemuda berada di ruangan dokter kandungan disalah satu rumah sakit cukup besar di seoul. Yoongi sedikit canggung saat keduanya dipersilahkan duduk. Dokter kandungan yang masih terlihat muda itu tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi, apa ini ayah dari kandungan anda, Seokjin ssi?" tanya dokter dengan nametag AhYoung tersebut. Dengan serempak dua member bangtan tersebut menggelang.

"Sa – saya hanya adiknya. Bahkan saya sendiri tidak tahu siapa ayahnya." Gumam Yoongi diakhir kalimatnya. Seokjin hanya meringis, menatap sang dokter yang tertawa kecil.

"jadi, kita akan langsung melakukan USG atau ada keperluan lain?" sang dokter bertanya sembari berdiri dari kursinya. Seokjin mengangguk, lalu ikut berdiri. Ia mengikuti dokter tersebut dan seakan sudah terbiasa ia berbaring di ranjang periksa.

Seokjin menatap Yoongi yang masih terlihat canggung duduk di kursi, "kemarilah Yoongi ya. Kukira kau ingin melihat kkumi."

"kkumi?" dokter Ahyoung bertanya sembari menghidupkan alat USG disamping ranjang. Seokjin tersenyum lebar, "Ne, dokter. Panggilannya kkumi." Jawab Seokjin sembari mengusap lembut perutnya.

Yoongi yang melihat bagaimana binar bahagia dimata Seokjin saat bercerita mengenai kandunganya membuat Yoongi tersentuh. Ia tahu, cukup tahu bahwa kasih sayang seorang ibu memang luar biasa. Dan dia bisa melihat itu pada binar mata Seokjin. Apalagi Seokjin dengan ceria menceritakan soal bagaimana keadaannya dan kkumi pada dokter kandungannya. Dan dokter yang masih tergolong muda itu tersenyum manis, menanggapi dengan sama bahagianya.

"Jadi, kapan kkumi akan terbang lagi?" tanya dokter Ahyoung selesai Seokjin bercerita pengalamannya di amerika.

"akhir minggu ini. Kami akan pergi ke Thailand, lalu minggu berikutnya ke Indonesia. Lalu minggu berikutnya lagi ke – " dan Seokjin kembali bercerita. Dokter Ahyoung duduk disisi ranjang, mendengarkan dengan senyum yang tak hilang di bibirnya.

Yoongi akhirnya berdiri, mulai lelah mendengarkan celotehan Seokjin yang memang semakin cerewet.

"hyung, berhentilah bercerita. Ini sudah malam, dan sepertinya sudah jam berakhir praktek dokter Ahyoung. Kapan akan melakukan pemeriksaan hyung?" ucap Yoongi menyela. Seokjin meringis, sedangkan dokter Ahyoung hanya tertawa kecil.

"baiklah, kita mulai saja yaa, bagaimana kondisi kkumi sekarang. Sudah memasuki trimester kedua ya?" tanya sang dokter. Ia menyingkap kaos Seokjin hingga memperlihatkan perutnya yang sudah terlihat membesar.

Seokjin mengangguk, "iya dok, masuk minggu ke 13." Lalu Yoongi terpengarah melihat guratan kasar di layar USG, ia belum pernah melihatnya langsung.

Dokter Ahyoung tersenyum, "kita sudah mulai bisa melihat bentuknya. Lihat, disini akan menjadi kepala, lalu ini badannya. Sudah mulai terlihatkan mentuknya?"

Yoongi terdiam, mulutnya tanpa sadar terbuka. Ini benar-benar pengalaman yang luar biasa. Seokjin terkekeh, "tutup mulutmu Yoongi." Lalu sang dokter ikut tertawa.

"keadaannya juga baik-baik saja. Tapi mungkin Seokjin ssi akan lebih sering ke kamar mandi. Juga kakinya akan lebih cepat pegal-pegal juga bengkak. Karena berat badannya akan semakin bertambah, jadi jangan memakai pakaian yang ketat, usahakan bagin perut mendapat tempat yang longgar." Jelas dokter Ahyoung. Seokjin dan Yoongi mengangguk.

"dan jangan lupakan selalu minum vitamin dan obat yang saya resepkan. Khususnya obat penambah darah. Bagi seorang wanita, kekurangan darah sudah biasa terjadi saat menstruasi, sehingga saat mengandung hanya perlu tambahan sedikit suplemen penambah darah. Tapi bagi kehamilan namja, memang agak rawan soal kurang darah. Jangan terlalu lelah dan selalu jaga pola makan dan minumnya."

Seokjin mengangguk. Dokter Ahyoung tersenyum, ia menyeka gel yang berada di perut Seokjin lalu membenarkan letak kaosnya.

"saya akan memberikan resep baru untuk beberapa minggu kedepan. Jika obatnya habis atau ada apa-apa, langsung hubungi saya saja."

Seokjin kembali mengangguk, lalu ketiga orang tersebut kembali duduk berhadapan dimeja tadi. Dokter Ahyoung kembali menuliskan resep dan memberikannya pada Seokjin.

"semoga Yoongi ssi bisa ikut membantu menjaga kesehatan Seokjin ssi." Ucap sang dokter. Yoongi mengangguk, "pasti, dokter."

Dan Seokjin tersenyum, "dokter, apa menurut dokter berat badan saya masih normal bagi seorang yang tengah mengandung?"

Yoongi tidak kaget atas pertanyaan itu. Karena memang akhir-akhir ini member lain sering menggoda Seokjin karena berat badannya yang bertambah.

Dokter Ahyoung tersenyum, "masih normal Seokjin ssi. Bahkan masih tergolong dibawah standart bagi seseorang yang tengah mengandung 4 bulan. Jadi anda tenang saja."

Seokjin menghela nafasnya lega, "dengar Yoongi ya, aku tidak gemuk."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas, "iya hyung, iya."

Seokjin tersenyum puas, "kalau begitu kami permisi, dokter. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Paginya latihan kembali dimulai, untuk persiapan melakukan rangkaian Wings tour di Thailand. Keadaan mood semua member terlihat cukup baik, bahkan cenderung sangat bersemangat. Sepertinya libur ke hawaii dan hari bebas kemarin dimanfaatkan dengan sebaik mungkin oleh para member. Kecuali para producer bangtan sepertinya. Ketiga rapper utama, Hoseok, Yoongi dan Namjoon hampir seharian mengurung diri didalam studio. Mungkin, menciptakan lagu dan menulis lirik adalah salah satu waktu relaksasi bagi mereka.

Semua member bersemangat melakukan gerakan dance, tak terkecuali Seokjin. Sampai-sampai membuat Hoseok tertawa puas melihat gerakan dance Seokjin yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"hyung ah, berhenti membuatku tertawa, perutku sakit!" teriak Jimin, ia terlihat berlutut dengan memeluk perutnya dimana ia belum berhenti tertawa. Member lain ikut tertawa melihat bagaimana Jimin yang sangat lemah dengan candaan Seokjin.

"akan sangat baik jika setiap latihan kau sangat bersemangat seperti ini hyung." Ucap Joungkook sembari mengibaskan rambutnya yang berkeringat. Seokjin tertawa, "aku akan sangat bersemangat, asal sebelumnya kita berlibur ke Hawaii dan mendapat satu hari bebas. Hahahahaha~"

Dan jawaban Seokjin itu mendapat tawa yang sama dari member lain. akan sangat bahagia, mereka tidak akan meminta lebih jika setiap habis konser mendapat liburan seperti itu.

"bagaimana dengan makan siang?" tiba-tiba Namjoon yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan berbicara. Ia terlihat memainkan ponselnya entah melakukkan apa.

Member lain serentak setuju, karena memang ini sudah masuk jam makan siang. Lalu ketujuh namja itu sibuk menentukan menu apa yang akan mereka pesan untuk makan siang sekarang. Tidak mungkin untuk makan diluar, waktu mereka mepet. Dan ketujuh perut menginginkan menu berbeda untuk terisi.

Namun Seokjin sedikit tidak fokus pada seruan member lain yang berebut mengunggulkan menu yang mereka inginkan. Karena fokus Seokjin pada sosok Namjoon yang kini menggunakan celana jeans belel dan kaos hitam polos, tanpa make up dan aksesoris gemerlap lainnya. Namun Namjoon yang apa adanya seperti ini yang sudah memikat hatinya.

Seharian kemarin ia tidak bertemu Namjoon sama sekali. Sehingga pagi ini saat perjalanan ke ruang latihan ia baru bisa berbicara dengan leadernya itu. Ternyata benar kata army, Namjoon terlihat semakin tampan akhir-akhir ini. Dan pipi Seokjin tanpa sadar merona membayangkan beberapa foto Namjoon yang diambil oleh fans dan ia lihat di internet kemarin.

"Ya Seokjin hyung!"

"hah? Apa?" Seokjin menoleh, menatap Taehyung yang baru saja berteriak disampingnya.

"kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Taehyung. Seokjin menatap member lain yang masih sibuk menyebutkan pesanannya pada Namjoon yang sepertinya tengah menelpon sebuah restoran.

Seokjin menelan ludahnya, Namjoon yang menggigit bibirnya terlihat sangat seksi sekarang.

"a – aku samakan saja denganmu, Taehyung ah." Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menatap sosok Namjoon.

Jujur saja, ia menyukai leadrenya itu bukan hanya 1 atau 2 bulan. Bahkan sudah mencapai hitungan tahun. Seingatnya, sudah hampir 2 tahun ia memendam perasaan pada Namjoon. entahlah, ia juga tidak menginginkan perasaan ini hadir sesungguhnya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, hatinya tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa ia akan jatuh.

Awalnya, ia memang tidak pernah mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya. Ia pernah berpacaran saat SMA, dan itu dengan seorang yeoja. Meski ia belum menemukan seseorang yang membuat hatinya benar-benar terisi penuh dan seakan jatuh cinta secara sungguh-sungguh, namun ia akui sempat menyukai mantan pacarnya saat di sekolah dulu.

Namun, saat ia menyadari bahwa ia tertarik pada Namjoon, semua terasa sangat pas. Perasaannya benar-benar terasa dalam, hatinya benar-benar jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya. Ia tak tahu bahwa rasa sukanya pada Namjoon akan membawa hal sebesar ini, membuatnya membawa satu nyawa di perutnya.

" _tak apa, kkumi ya. Walaupun tak ada Namjoon appa yang akan mengakuimu, Seokjin appa akan tetap menyayangimu apaun yang terjadi_." Batin Seokjin sembari mengusap samar perutnya. Ia menatap satu persatu membernya, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia memberitahu soal kehamilannya.

Yoongi mungkin bisa menerimanya. Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain? tanggapan Hoseok? Atau Taehyung? Atau bahkan tanggapan Namjoon sendiri? Ia belum berani mengambil resiko untuk dijauhi, bahkan dipandang jijik dan aneh oleh membernya sendiri. Karena salah satu alasan itulah ia memilih menyembunyikan keberadaan kkumi.

"hyung."

Seokjin menoleh, menatap Yoongi yang kini duduk diampingnya. Entah kemana Taehyung tadi.

"ada apa Yoongi ya?" tanya Seokjin. Ia berhasil menemukan Taehyung yang tengah berbaring di lantai dengan Joungkook disampingnya. 2 magnae itu memang sangat suka bersama.

Yoongi menyentuh lengannya, "kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Seokjin tersenyum lembut, "aku baik-baik saja Yoongi ya. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Jawabnya pelan. Ia balas menyentuh tangan Yoongi yang berada di lengannya.

"kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan obatmu hyung. Kau jangan sampai lupa untuk meminumnya." Ucap Yoongi mengingatkan. Seokjin mengangguk, "gomawo Yoongi ya."

Dan Yoongi balas tersenyum sebelum berlalu, keluar dari ruang latihan entah untuk apa.

Seokjin menghela nafasnya panjang. Semoga saja dengan tahunya Yoongi mengenai kehamilannya bisa mengurangi sedikit beban yang ia rasakan. Bukan maksudnya memandang kkumi sebagai beban, namun mencoba menutupi keberadannya dan membohongi semua orang tidak mudah. Ia butuh sedikit dukungan dari orang lain.

.

.

.

Waktu tiga hari terlewati dalam sekejap saja, tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah berdiri, menginjak tanah negara lain. mereka baru saja sampai di Thailand, dan sambutan fans memang tidak pernah mengecewakan. Ketujuh namja yang baru saja menempuh penerbangan berjam-jam itu segera menuju hotel tempat mereka akan menghabiskan beberapa malam disini. Kata orang, Thailand adalah negara eksotis, dan Bangtan ingin merasakannya juga selain hanya untuk konser.

"jadi, bagaimana pembagian kamarnya? Seperti biasa?" tanya manajer hyung. Taehyung dan Jimin langsung mengangguk, sudah cukup lelah untuk berdebat ataupun menjawab. Namun Seokjin justru menggeleng cepat.

"aku ingin sekamar dengan Namjoon. bolehkan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Yang lain menatap Seokjin bingung, biasanya hyung tertua mereka itu memilih sekamar dengan Yoongi, karena memang biasanya seperti itu. Ia paling tidak suka sekamar dengan Namjoon dan Taehyung, karena dua namja itu yang paling berantakan diantara yang lain.

Manajer hyung tanpa bantahan mengangguk, "ya, terserah kau saja. Jadi aku akan sekamar denan Yoongi. Ya?" Yoongi juga tanpa bantahan mengiyakan. Ia sangat lelah dan hanya ingin tidur.

Namjoon meletakkan koper dan tas punggungnya disudut kamar, lalu diikuti oleh Seokjin yang meletakkan miliknya disamping milik Namjoon. lalu kedua namja itu tanpa dikomando langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang masing-masing. Ada 2 ranjang yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja nakas kecil ditengahnya.

"tumben."

"hm?" Seokjin menoleh, merespon gumaman Namjoon.

Namjoon ikut menoleh, tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Seokjin yang juga menatapnya, "tumben hyung ingin sekamar denganku."

"hanya ingin. Tidak boleh ya?" Seokjin memajukan bibirnya, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi sedih. Namjoon jadi gelagapan sendiri, ia dengan cepat menganngguk, "tidak – tidak apa-apa kok hyung. Sudah lama juga kita tidak sekamar."

Lalu Seokjin tersenyum lebar, ia bangkit berdiri dan berpindah berbaring disamping Namjoon, bahkan ia memeluk leader bangtan tersebut.

Namjoon hanya diam, tubuhnya menjadi kaku mendapat perlakuan cukup 'intim' dari hyungnya tersebut. Memang ini bukan kali pertama atau hal paling intim yang pernah mereka lakukan. Tapi keduanya tidak memiliki hubungan apapun yang 'membenarkan' perlakuan semacam ini.

"eung~ aku hanya merindukanmu. Akhir-akhir ini kau semakin jarang tidur di dorm." Ucap Seokjin. Ia menjadikan dada Namjoon sebagai bantalnya, setengah tengkurap menindih tubuh Namjoon. sedangkan Namjoon hanya terdiam kaku dalam keadaan telentang.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya panjang, ia sadar, akhir-akhir ini hyung tertuanya itu memang bersikap aneh. Ia menjadi sangat manja, bukan hanya kepadanya namun kepada seluruh member, bahkan kepada Joungkook. Juga mood swingnya, astaga! Ia tak tahu bahwa namja bisa memiliki perubahan mood secepat itu. Namjoon tidak tahu saja kalau Seokjin itu namja 'istimewa' yang tengah mengandung.

Anaknya pula!

"jadi hyung merindukanku?" ulang Namjoon. Seokjin mengangguk, membuat rambutnya menggelitiki dagu Namjoon.

Leader bangtan itu terkekeh, akhirnya menyerah dan melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling pinggang Seokjin. Sejujurnya, skinship semacam ini sudah sering mereka lakukan. Dulu, sebelum akhirnya Namjoon meniduri Seokjin. Setelah kejadian malam itu hubungan mereka memang berubah. Meski sejak awal mereka tidak memiliki hubungan khusus.

"kau tidak ingin mandi dulu hyung?" tanya Namjoon saat merasakan Seokjin memejamkan matanya. Seokjin menggeleng, justru semakin menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Namjoon.

"aigoo~ kau manja sekali hyung malam ini." Dan Seokjin hanya diam, tidak menanggapi komentar Namjoon. ia sibuk tersenyum, menikmati perlakuan Namjoon padanya. Mereka hanya bisa seperti ini didalam kamar, saat hanya ada keduanya tanpa orang lain.

Namjoon mengecup cepat rambut Seokjin, lalu mendesah lega. "sudah lama tidak mencium bau rambut Seokjin hyung. Hyung memang yang terbaik jika urusan seperti ini." Gumamnya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba ia mengernyitkan keningnya, ia merapa pinggang dan pinggul Seokjin, lalu terkekeh.

"hyung memang bertambah gemuk yaaa."

Lalu keduanya terlelap begitu saja. Tanpa sempat membersihkan badan

.

.

.

"ah!"

Seokjin memekik pelan. Perutnya tiba-tiba nyeri, disaat yang sangat tidak tepat. Ia tengah di backstage, menunggu gilirannya untuk tampil di panggung wingstour thailand hari kedua ini. Kemarin masih baik-baik saja, bahkan ia dengan sangat bersemangat menjalani serangkaian konser.

Tapi sekarang, perutnya terasa nyeri seperti saat awal-awal bulan pertama kedua kemarin. Padahal memasuki bulan ketiga kehamilannya, rasa nyeri srperti ini sudah berkurang, bahkan hilang sama seklai. Namun kenapa sekarang kembali terasa?

Seokjin mencoba menenangkan pikirannya, berbagai kemunginan buruk jangan sampai memperparah rasa nyerinya. Ia harus bisa tenang, ya, tarik nafas hembuskan. Namja cantik itu mengulang kegiatan itu selama beberapa saat. Mengambil satu botol air dan meneguknya perlahan.

"gwenchana, kkumi ya, gwenchana. Setengah jam lagi selesai, sebentar lagi ya sayang~" gumamnya bserbisik. Ia memandang ke sekitar, menemukan belasan staff yang lalu lalang tidak mempedulikannya. Ia tak mungkin bisa menemukan hotpack dinegara tropis seperti ini, bahkan staff dan member lain justru kepanasan.

Ia melirik ke arah Namjoon yang tengah menonton penampilan member lain di sebuah monitor disisi ruangan. Yoongi tengah tampil, dan ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tiba-tiba Namjoon menoleh, bertanya begitu melihat wajah Seokjin yang pucat.

Seokjin gelagapan, bingung mau menjawab bagaimana.

"hyung?" Namjoon kembali bertanya. Kali ini leader tersebut berjalan menghampiri Seokjin, menyentuh pelan lengan Seokjin. "kau baik-baik saja kan? Wajahmu sedikit pucat."

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, dengan tangan yang memeluk perutnya erat. "tidak apa, Namjoon. aku hanya sedikit lelah." Jawabnya pelan. Ia mencoba meyakinkan Namjoon dengan tetap mempertahankan senyum diwajahnya.

"benarkah? Kalau kau sakit, aku bisa memberi pengertian kepada fans jika kau tidak tampil lagi." Ucap Namjoon lagi. Seokjin dengan cepat menggeleng, "tidak perlu Namjoon. aku baik-baik saja. Aku tak ingin membuat army khawatir." Sanggahnya cepat. Ia memutar pandangannya ke segala arah, mencoba mencari cara agar wajahnya tidak terlihat pucat lagi. Karena saat ia melirik pantulan wajahnya di cermin, ia memang menemukan bibirnya terlihat pucat.

"ah noona, bisakah kau memberikan sedkit lipstick di bibirku? Agar tidak terlihat terlalu pucat." Ucap Seokjin saat seorang make up noona lewat disampingnya. Yeoja itu mengangguk, mengambil peralatan yang dibutuhkan lalu memoles sedikit warna merah di bibir Seokjin.

"apa sudah cukup Seokjin ssi?" Seokjin menatap wajahnya di pantulan cermin didepannya lalu tersenyum, "gomawo noona."

Yeoja tersebut mengangguk lalu berlalu pergi.

Seokjin kembali menatap Namjoon yang masih setia duduk disampingnya, "lihat, aku sudah tidak terlihat pucat kan? Lagipula tinggal 4 lagu sebelum konsernya selesai. Sebentar lagi kok."

Namjoon menghela nafasnya panjang, hyung cantiknya ini memang sangat keras kepala, "baiklah. Tapi kalau hyung merasa tidak kuat, hyung langsung bilang padaku ya?"

Seokjin tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk, "siap, leader!"

Lalu Namjoon terkekeh, ia mengacak sekilas rambut Seokjin sebelum beranjak berdiri, "ayo, kita sudah harus keatas." Ajaknya sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menunggu disambut oleh Seokjin.

Seokjin merona samar, menerima uluran tangan Namjoon dan berdiri. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju panggung untuk membawakan kembali lagu mereka. Namjoon memang bagaimanapun akan tetap bersikap baik kepadanya. Terlepas dari Namjoon memiliki perasaan khusus padanya atau tidak, Namjoon akan tetap bersikap baik padanya. Ia adalah leader, yang sudah sepantasnya selalu bersikap baik kepada seluruh member.

"untuk alasan itulah aku sangat sulit berhenti mencintaimu, Namjoon ah." Bisiknya dengan tangan yang masih setia mengusap samar perutnya, mencoba mengurangi nyeri yang masih terasa.

"heung? Apa kau berbicara sesuatu hyung?"

Seokjin menggeleng cepat.

"tidak, aku tidak berbicara apapun."

 _Belum saatnya_

.

.

.

Konsser kemarin berjalan dengan baik. Untung saja nyeri di perut Seokjin tidak terlalu mengganggu, hingga ia bisa langsung tidur begitu duduk di pesawat. Sepanjang perjalanan ia tidak bangun sama sekali hingga sampai di Korea. Dan Namjoon yang memang menjadi satu-satunya member yang tahu keadaan tubuhnya yang tengah tidak fit dengan senang hati berjalan disampingnya, mencoba menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak rubuh.

"aku baik-baik saja, Namjoon. sungguh! Kau bisa berjalan lebih cepat dariku. Aku bisa mengajak Yoongi atau Joungkook untuk berjalan dibelakang." Ucap Seokjin saat mereka tengah berdiri di kabin pesawat, mengantri untuk turun.

Namjoon dengan cepat menggeleng, "tidak hyung, tidak apa-apa. Biarkan aku saja, lagipula aku bisa menggendongmu jika tiba-tiba kau pingsan."

Mata Seokjin membulat, "kau mendoakanku untuk pingsan di bandara dan menjadi tontonan semua orang?!" pekiknya tak percaya. Namjoon terkekeh, memeluk samar pinggang Seokjin saat orang didepannya mulai berjalan maju. Masih ada beberapa deret kursi sebelum mereka keluar dari pesawat.

Seokjin mengerucutkan bibirnya, membiarkan Namjoon mengecup bahunya dan memeluk pingganganya erat. Dibelakang mereka kosong, hanya ada member didepan. Sehingga tidak akan ada yang bisa melihat kelakuan mereka yang seperti ini.

"Hyungdeul, please berhenti bermesraan disini. Kita harus bertemu dengan fans sebentar lagi. Interaksi kalian mencurigakan." Tegur Joungkook saat tiba-tiba ia berbalik. Ia memicingkan matanya menatap tangan Namjoon yang bertengger nyaman di pinggul Seokjin.

Seokjin hanya mengulum senyum dengan rona merah dipipinya, sedangkan Namjoon terkekeh, "kau juga ingin aku peluk, kook? Sini!"

Dan Joungkook bergidik ngeri sebelum berlari menjauh, menghindari Namjoon yang tengah tertawa senang. Seokjin berdecak dan menepuk dada Namjoon, "sejak kapan kau jahil begini?"

"aku tengah senang. Kau tak akan tahu apa yang tengah terjadi padaku, hyung." Jawab Namjoon. ia bersiul senang, melepas pelukannya pada pinggang Seokjin dan mulai berjalan beriringan keluar dari pesawat.

Seokjin menarik ujung jaket yang dipakai Namjoon, menghentikan langkah namja itu. Namjoon menoleh, "kenapa, hyung?" tanyanya bingung. Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, menimbang, haruskah ia bertanya atau tidak. Namun ia benar-benar penasaran.

"kenapa?" cicit Seokjin ragu. Namjoon menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "kenapa apa hyung?"

"kenapa kau tengah bahagia sekarang?" tanya Seokjin. Ia menatap penasaran ke arah Namjoon. Namjoon terkekeh, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Seokjin dan berbisik.

"aku akhirnya mendapatkan nomer – " dan Namjoon membisikkan nama salah seorang model yang tengah naik daun. Seokjin terdiam, bahkan tidak menanggapi tawa menggoda Namjoon yang sudah kembali berjalan meninggalkannya.

Seokjin terdiam. Ia tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Ia sangat mengenal Namjoon, dia memang tipe namja yang cukup mempertimbangkan penampilan untuk urusan kekasih, namun ia tak menyangka bahwa Namjoon akhirnya melirik yeoja dari kalangan entertainment. Selama ini, sikap Namjoon yang sering menggoda itu hanya ditujukan pada yeoja non selebriti, seseorang yang tidak akan menimbulkan skandal besar jika akhirnya mereka ketahuan berpacaran.

Bahkan dengan yeoja yang tidak 'setara' dengan mereka saja Seokjin sudah sangat sakit hati, bagaimana dengan yeoja dari kalangan model?

"aigoo, kkumi ya. Jangan marah, ah!" Seokjin memekik kencang. Perutnya sakit, ia tidak bohong. Nyerinya datang lagi.

"hyung, ayo! Wajahmu kembali pucat." Kali ini Namjoon berbalik, kembali memapah Seokjin untuk keluar dari pesawat. Lagipula hanya tinggal mereka berdua disana.

Seokjin hanya tersenyum simpul.

Memang tidak ada harapan baginya ya menjadikan Namjoon ayah dari kkumi?

.

.

.

Niatnya, Seokjin akan mengunjungi dokter Ahyoung untuk berkonsultasi mengenai kandungannya. Namun, saat pagi harinya setelah ia tidur semalam suntuk, dan mengusap lembut perutnya dengan air hangat, nyeri itu hilang. dan Seokjin mencoba berpikir positif bahwa tidak terjadi apapun pada kkumi. Lagipula kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ke 4, sudah mulai memasuki trimester kedua yang termasuk masa-masa tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan dibanding trimester pertama.

"hyung, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kudengar dari Namjoon kemarin kau sakit." Yoongi bertanya cepat saat melihat Seokjin tengah duduk bersandar diranjangnya.

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, lalu menggeleng, "aku baik-baik saja Yoongi ya. Kemarin memang sedikit nyeri, namun hari ini sudah baik-baik saja." Jawabnya singkat. Ia sangat tak suka membuat orang lain khawatir.

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, "kiita ke dokter Ahyoung ya hyung? Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada kkumi."

Seokjin dengan cepat menggeleng, "tidak perlu, Yoongi. Semua baik-baik saja, aku merasa sehat kok. Lagipula 3 hari ini kita akan disibukkan dengan pemotetran dan rekaman lainnya. Akan mengganggu jadwal kita nanti jika aku ke rumah sakit."

"tapi hyung – "

"tidak apa Yoongi. Kata dokter ahyoung selama aku meminum obatnya teratur, aku akan baik-baik saja kan? Dan aku tidak pernah lupa meminum seluruh butir obatnya, juga kau selalu mengingatkanku. Semua baik-baik saja. Mungkin kemarin aku hanya kelelahan."

Yoongi menghela nafasnya panjang, menasehati Seokjin memang percuma,

"terserah kau sajalah hyung!"

.

Dan yang ditakutkan oleh Yoongi terjadi. Seokjin 'ambruk' saat mereka latihan 2 hari menjelang keberangkatan mereka ke Jakarta untuk Wings tour.

"Seokjin hyung!"

Joungkook yang kebetulan berada tepat disamping Seokjin reflek menangkap Seokjin yang sudah akan terjatuh kebelakang, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi punggungnya.

"astaga!"

Kelima member lain dengan cepat mendekat, melihat keadaan Seokjin yang kini berbaring di paha Joungkook.

"hyung? Kau masih sadar?" tanya Namjoon. Seokjin mengangguk samar, tangan kanannya mencengkeram erat kaos dibagian perutnya. Nyeri itu datang lagi, kali ini sangat terasa hingga membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran tadi. Kepalanya juga pusing, ia merasa lemas.

Dan pikiran buruk mau tak mau mulai memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

"kkumi, astaga! Hiks, Yoongi ya, hiks, Yoongi ya." Tangan Seokjin yang kosong mencari Yoongi, mencengkeram erat lengan sang dongsaeng begitu menemukannya.

Yoongi panik melihat Seokjin menangis, bahkan cengkeraman Seokjin yang cukup menyakitkan tidak ia hiraukan. Seokjin terlihat sangat berantakan sekarang.

"kkumi, hiks, sakit, perutku sangat sakit Yoongi ya. Hiks." Seokjin memejamkan matanya erat, dengan tangan yang meremas perutnya, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Member lain hanya diam, melihat dengan rasa khawatir pada keadaan Seokjin yang masih menangis dan meracau entah apa pada Yoongi yang terlihat sangat panik.

"demi Tuhan hyung! Ayo bawa ke rumah sakit!" Taehyung setengah berteriak saat tidak ada member yang berinisiatif membawa Seokjin ke rumah sakit. Latihan bisa ditunda nanti, tapi keadaan Seokjin tidak bisa ditunda.

Namjoon segera sadar, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menghubungi manager hyung untuk mengabari keadaan Seokjin.

"ayo kita bawa Seokjin hyung ke rumah sakit. Joungkook, kau bisa mneggendong Seokjin kan?" tanya Namjoon dengan ponsel yang masih terhubung pada manager.

Joungkook menggeleng, matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis. Ia merasa sangat khawatir dan tidak tega melihat Seokjin yang masih meringis menahan sakit.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya gusar, bagaimanapun magnae tetap magnae.

"baiklah. Hoseok, telepon manager hyung, aku akan membawa Seokjin hyung ke mobil. Dan Yoongi hyung, bisakah kau menyetir?" ucap Namjoon cepat. Ia sudah membawa Seokjin dalam gendongannya, meletakkan lengannya dibawah punggung dan lipatan lutut Seokjin.

Semua member mengikuti langka Namjoon dan Yoongi yang berada didepan, memaksa ikut masuk ke dalam van, kali ini, jika biasanya Namjoon yang duduk didepan, ada Taehyung disana. Ia menemani Yoongi didepan. Sedangkan member lain dibelakang, membiarkan Seokjin dan Namjoon dibarisan kedua.

"sakit, hiks, lemas, Namjoon ah." Seokjin merengek, posisinya kini masih berada dipangkuan Namjoon. ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Namjoon, mengusapkan airmatanya disana.

"iya hyung,, tenanglah, sebentar lagi kita sampai." Ucap Namjoon menenangkan. Ia mengusap lembut punggung Seokjin, mencoba menenangkan Seokjin yang masih terisak lirih.

"hyung, kita akan kemana?" tanya Jimin pada Yoongi yang terlihat sangat serius membawa van mereka. Yoongi melirik ke belakang, melihat Seokjin yang masih terisak dipangkuan Namjoon, juga member lain yang terlihat khawatir, serta kacau dengan pakaian latihan mereka yang belum ganti.

Ia tahu harus kemana, sangat tahu. Lagipula rumah sakit itu sangat menjaga privasi, keadaan mereka tdiak akan diketahui oleh fans.

"aku akan ke dokter langganan Seokjin hyung." Jawab Yoongi singkat.

"tunggu! apa? Langganan? Seokjin hyung sering menemui dokter?" tanya Hoseok cepat. Ia semakin khawatir sekarang. Sakit apa Seokjin hyung?

Yoongi menelan ludahnya gugup, sekali lagi melirik Seokjin yang sepertinya sudah akan kehilangan kesadaran.

"kalian akan tahu nanti."

 _Semoga Seokjin hyung baik-baik saja. Semoga member lain akan menerima Seokjin hyung. Maafkan aku hyung, aku terpaksa harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada member lain. aku tak ingin membuatmu menderita lebih lama_

"Yoongi hyung lebih cepat! Seokjin hyung pingsan!"

Dan pekikan Joungkook membuat van melaju dengan cepat.

 _Semoga Seokjin hyung baik-baik saja._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Haiiiii~~~ Lama gak jumpa ya? Hampir 1 bulan, hehehehe, maafkan sayaaaa sibuk UTS dan real life benar-benar menyita, hehehehe

Dan well, ini udah aku panjangin. 5 K lho~ 2 kali lipat dari biasnaya, hehehehe

Chap depan klimaks, habis itu, yah, paling 2 chapter terus end. Wkwkwkwkwk

Dan terima kasih atas dukungan kalian, review, favorite, follow, dan segalanya~ saranghae~ jinjja gomawoyo~

Ps. Aku pingin buat FF Namjin baru. Apa kalian punya ide? Aku bingung mau nulis apa, hehehe, pingin fantasy sih, tapi belum pernah nulis T.T Kalo kalian punya ide, bisa lho kasih saran aku. heheheh


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle** : Let me know

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : chaptered

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :** Dan sepertinya, kehidupan Seokjin untuk kedepannya tidak akan sama lagi. Karena ia membawa tambahan satu nyawa bersamanya.

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Seokjin dengan cepat dipindahkan keatas ranjang rumah sakit, didorong oleh dua orang perawat memasuki ruang UGD. Seorang dokter jaga mendekat, mengambil alih untuk memeriksa keadaan Seokjin hyung yang kini tidak sadarkan diri.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya sang dokter. Namjoon bisa melihat nametag di jas putih sang dokter, _Lee Kwon._ Dokter itu memeriksa denyut nadi Seokjin, memeriksa mata dan juga mulutnya. Lalu ia menoleh kebelakang, menatap keenam namja dengan pakaian berantakan dan sangat tidak pantas dikenakan di malam hari, apalagi di rumah sakit.

"jadi, ada apa?" ulang sang dokter. Namjoon maju saat tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Yoongi hanya diam, menggigit bibirnya bingung, ia harus bagaimana? Cepat atau lambat, jika sudah sampai rumah sakit, member lain akan tahu. Iya kan?

"tadi tiba-tiba Seokjin hyung mengeluh perutnya nyeri, lalu dia menjadi sangat pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Dan tiba-tiba hilang kesadaran." Jelas Namjoon singkat. Nada khawatir tidak lepas dari setiap hela nafasnya. Ia melirik penuh perhatian pada sosok Seokjin yang masih terbaring lemah.

Yoongi menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini adalah hal yang benar, ia melakukan ini untuk kebaikan Seokjin.

"t – tunggu sonsaengnim!" Yoongi setengah memekik, menghentikan gerakan sang dokter yang sudah akan menyingkap perut Seokjin untuk memeriksanya. Sang dokter dan member lain langsung menatap Yoongi.

"ada apa lagi hyung?" tanya Hoseok gusar, ia sudah sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Seokjin. Taehyung dan Jimin juga memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sama.

"ada apa?" tanya sang dokter dengan kening berkerut. Yoongi menggigit bibirnya ragu, masih sedikit tak yakin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?!

"bisakah anda memanggilkan dokter Kim Ahyoung?" ucap Yoongi cepat. Dokter tersebut semakin mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

Ia tersenyum kecil – setengah mengejek – dan memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap Yoongi, "anda yakin dokter Kim Ahyoung yang anda cari?"

Yoongi tanpa ragu mengangguk, mengacuhkan tatapan bingung dan ingin tahu dari member lain, "ya. Dokter Ahyoung sudah menjadi dokter Seokjin hyung beberapa bulan ini." Jawab Yoongi. Dokter dengan nama Lee Kwon itu terdiam, ia memandang sedikit tak percaya pada Yoongi, lalu melirik Seokjin.

"Kim Ahyoung dokter bagian OG?" ulang sang dokter masih tak percaya. Yoongi hanya mengangguk, "ya, Kim Ahyoung bagian OG." Jawabnya menegaskan.

Sang dokter terkekeh kecil, "baiklah, akan saya panggilkan. Masih ada setengah jam sebelum waktu praktiknya selesai." Ucapnya saat melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 20.30. lalu dokter tersebut berlalu, menepuk pelan bahu Yoongi, "semoga anda tidak salah, Tuan."

Dan Yoongi tidak menanggapinya, ia membiarkan dokter tersebut berlalu begitu saja.

"hyung ada apa ini?" tanya Joungkook yang tak tahu apapun. Member lain menatap Yoongi tak paham.

"apa itu bagian OG hyung? Apa Seokjin hyung sakit parah?"

"sudah berapa lama hyung tahu?"

"kenapa hanya hyung yang tahu?"

"Apa memang sakit parah hyung?"

"OG itu, tidak seperti yang kutahu kan hyung?" kalimat Namjoon membuat ekspresi khawatir member lain menjadi bingung.

"memang OG itu apa hyung?" tanya Taehyung.

Namjoon menatap Yoongi, dan Yoongi hanya diam, tidak berencana untuk menjawabnya.

" _Obstetrics and Gynecology._ "

Raut bingung langsung mengahampiri seluruh member yang lain. mereka tidak tahu arti dari kata itu.

"apa itu?" tanya Jimin.

Namjoon menelan ludahnya susah payah, melirik Yoongi yang masih tetap diam. Namjoon jadi sangsi sekarang, benarkah? Sungguh?

"Bagian kandungan."

.

.

.

Dokter dengan nametag Kim Ahyoung didada sebelah kirinya itu berbalik, menatap Yoongi yang masih setia berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia sudah selesai memeriksa Seokjin, bahkan memberikan transfusi darah yang kantongnya masih tergantung disisi ranjang tempat Seokjin berbaring. Namja cantik itu masih belum sadar, bahkan sampai dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa.

"Bagaimana dokter?" tanya Yoongi khawatir.

Satu-satunya yeoja diruangan itu tersenyum lembut, "tidak terjadi apapun Yoongi ssi. Seokjin ssi baik-baik saja dan – " kalimat Dokter Ahyoung terhenti. Ia memutar pandangannya untuk melihat lima namja lain di ruangan ini.

Lima namja yang ia kenal betul teammate dari Seokjin itu masih diam mematung, dengan binar mata yang berbeda saat memandang Seokjin dan dirinya. Ia paham, sejak awal ia memeriksa Seokjin, mereka sudah bingung. Sampai saat ia memeriksa perut Seokjin dan menempelkan stetoskop disana, bahkan memberikan transfusi darah. Sedikit banyak, sepertinya mereka tahu apa yang tengah dialami Seokjin. Bahkan statusnya sebagai dokter bagian OG membuat semuanya semakin jelas.

"tidak apa, dokter. Silahkan dijelaskan sejelas-jelasnya keadaan Seokjin hyung, agar kita bisa memahaminya." Ucap Yoongi. Ia melirik ke arah para member. Dan saat ini ia yakin, member lain harus tahu mengenai keadaan Seokjin, karena kedepannya akan lebih sulit lagi bagi Seokjin hyung untuk menyembunyikan kandungannya.

"Kandungan Seokjin ssi baik-baik saja." Dan Yoongi serta dokter Ahyoung bisa mendengar pekikan samar dari member lain, entah siapa.

"Seokjin ssi mengalami kurang darah cukup parah hingga harus membuatnya menerima transfusi, karena itu saya memberinya satu kantung darah. Selain itu tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Hanya tolong dibatasi gerakan yang cukup melelahkan, karena menurut pemeriksaan saya, kandungan Seokjin ssi sudah cukup terpengaruh oleh aktifitasnya, sehingga tidak sekuat sebelumnya. Mungkin nanti setelah Seokjin ssi sudah sadar, kita bisa melakukan USG untuk lebih jelasnya."

Lalu setelah memberikan penjelasan itu sang dokter pamit undur diri, yang diantarkan oleh Yoongi hingga pintu ruang rawat VVIP tempat Seokjin kini berada. Dan begitu pintu kembali tertutup keadaan hening mendominasi. Keenam member disana tidak ada yang bersuara. Yoongi hanya berbalik dan menatap kelima membernya yang masih membisu.

"ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

Pertanyaan Yoongi itu membuat mereka tersentak. Kelima namja itu menatap Yoongi berbeda-beda. Dan Namjoon, sebagai leader yang merasa bertanggung jawab melangkah maju, menatap Yoongi tajam.

"jelaskan, hyung. Jelaskan semuanya pada kami." Ucap Namjoon.

Yoongi menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu meminta member lain untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Yoongi menarik sebuah kursi tunggal dari samping ranjang Seokjin, dan mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Aku baru mengetahuinya 2 minggu yang lalu, saat sekamar dengan Seokjin hyung di Hawaii. Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya, sampai aku diperlihatkan seluruh buktinya oeh Seokjin hyung. Bahkan minggu lalu aku menemani Seokjin hyung untuk melakukan USG. Semuanya terasa tidak masuk akal, namun terdapat bukti yang menegaskan bahwa kejadian ini memang nyata. Aku bisa meihat binar bahagia di mata Seokjin hyung saat menceritakan mengenai kandungannya. Awalnya memang sulit untuk menerimanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semuanya benar-benar nyata dan tampak didepan mataku."

Semuanya diam, keadaan menjadi hening. Fakta ini memang sulit dipercaya, dan Yoongi mencoba memahaminya.

"siapa ayah dari kandungan Seokjin hyung?" Taehyung bertanya lirih, memecah keheningan beberapa detik lalu. Yoongi menggeleng, "aku tak tahu. Seokjin hyung tidak mau bercerita mengenai itu."

"lalu?"

Pertanyaan Jimin itu membuat Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, "lalu apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bigung. Jimin mendengus, ekspresinya tiba-tiba mengeras, "lalu hyung menerimanya begitu saja?"

Member lain menatap Jimin bingung, "apa maksudmu, jim?" kali ini Taehyung yang bertanya.

Sekali lagi Jimin mendengus, "aku tak percaya bahwa bahwa salah satu member kita memiliki penyimpangan seksual. Aku tak tahu, bahwa ada seorang namja yang mengandung layaknya yeoja didekatku, dimana ia sudah pasti sebelumnya mengangkang untuk namja lainnya. Aku tak percaya. Menjijikkan."

Member lain menatap Jimin tak percaya, melihat dengan jelas ekspresi jijik yang tergambar di wajah Jimin.

"ya! Perhatikan ucapanmu, Park Jimin!" teriak Yoongi. Ia tak suka Seokjin direndahkan speerti itu.

Jimin balas menatap nyalang pada Yoongi yang memelototinya. Ia menyeringai, "Apa kalian tahu bahwa gay itu menular? Semoga saja ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Seokjin hyung bukan berada diantara kita." Ia meilirik sinis kearah member lain sebelum berjalan keluar, setengah membanting pintu kamar Seokjin.

Lalu keadaan menjadi hening. Yoongi terlihat menahan emosinya, mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih. Sedangkan Namjoon terlihat bingung, entahlah, ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba dan begitu tidak masuk akal. Sedangkan Taehyung dan Joungkook masih menunduk, duduk tenang dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hoseok tiba-tiba berdiri.

"H – hyung, aku tak tahu. Ini – ini sangat membingungkan. Sebagai makhluk Tuhan kita tidak seharusnya menentangnya kan? Maksudku, hubungan Seokjin hyung dan ayah dari bayinya, aku – aku belum bisa menerimanya hyung. Mianhae." Lalu dengan kepala yang menunduk, Hoseok mengikuti Jimin, keluar dari ruangan Seokjin baik-baik.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya lelah. Ini semua tidak seperti harapannya. Meski ia memang sudah menduga bahwa tidak mudah bagi member lain untuk mempercayai fakta ini, tapi ia tak menyangka reaksi Jimin dan Hoseok akan sebegitu ekstrimnya.

"Sepertinya, kita memang perlu waktu untuk berpikir sejenak. Kita semua lelah, dengan jadwal yang padat dan kondisi tubuh yang tidak optimal, sepertinya membuat semua orang menjadi lebih sensitif." Ucap Joungkook yang dibenarkan oleh member yang tersisa.

"aku akan kembali ke dorm, untuk membersihkan diri juga mencoba bebicara dengan Jimin. Anak itu sudah keterlaluan." Ucap Yoongi. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Seokjin sebelum berjalan.

"Yoongi hyung, bicaralah bik-baik dengan Jimin. Sepertinya emosi anak itu sedang labil." Ucap Namjoon memperingatkan. Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan membuka pintu kamar Seokjin untuk keluar.

Taehyung dan Joungkook ikut berdiri, "kami pergi dulu hyung. Aku dan Taehyung hyung akan kembali lagi nanti malam, atau besok. Entahlah, sampai aku mulai bisa sedikit mencerna semua kejadian ini."

Namjoon mengangguk, ia menepuk penuh afeksi pundak Taehyung dan Joungkook, "ya, tenangkan diri kalian dulu. Ini memang berita yang cukup tidak masuk akal."

Lalu tinggallah Namjoon sendiri. Ia hanya berdiri di sisi ruangan, menatap Seokjin yang terbaring di ranjang yang berada di sisi yag lain. ia tak berani mendekat, entah kenapa kenyataan bahwa Seokjin hamil benar-benar membuatnya terpukul.

"semoga saja itu bukan anakku hyung. Tidak mungkin anakku. Aku – aku tidak bisa menerima jika dia anakku. Tidak mungkin anakku. Aku – aku belum siap menerima kehadiran orang lain dihidupku, apalagi itu anakku. Jadi, dia tidak boleh menjadi anakku." Ucap Namjoon lirih, yang walaupun dengan suara pelan, masih bisa terdengar ke seluruh ruangan.

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "semoga saja ayah dari kandunganmu tidak brengsek seperti diriku hyung, hingga ia mau bertanggung jawab." Lalu ia keluar dari kamar, mencoba menghubungi manager dan beberapa orang yag bersangkutan.

Yang tidak mereka tahu, sejak awal, sejak kalimat penjelasan yang dikeluarkan Yoongi, Seokjin sudah sadar. Ia mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka. mendengar dengan jelas penolakan yang dilakukan oleh Jimin dan Hoseok. Dan yang paling menyakitkan, ia mendengar bagaimana Namjoon menolak kehadiran bayinya. Bayi mereka.

"Kkumi ya, hiks, appa, hiks, appa." Dan akhirnya isakan Seokjin terdengar, setelah sejak tadi menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar. Ia menangis dalam diam, menunggu member lain keluar untuk menangis meraung mendapati penolakan dari membernya, bahkan ayah dari bayi yang ia kandung.

Seokjin meringkuk, memeluk perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar, "kkumi ya, appa – hiks appa akan menyayangimu. Hanya appa, kita tidak butuh yang lain. hiks maafkan appa, kkumi ya, maafkan appa."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Maaf pendeeeekkkkk

Sebenernya bisa dipanjangin, tapi udah kebelet pingin update. Yaudah, aku putus dulu ampe sini, hehehehehehe. Doakan minggu depan chap depan udah selese, jadi bisa di publish, wkwkwkwk

Ini FF penyemangat buat yang mau SBMPTN, kkk, di Univku rame banget ama adek-adek SMA yang mau ujian, semangat ya~ Semoga yang udah ketrima SNMPTN dan yang masih berjuang segera dipertemukan dengan jrusan terbaiklahhhh

Eh iya, kalo kalian kuliah di Solo, bisa tuh PM aku, kita satu kota, wkwkkwkw, aku kasih Hint kan aku darimana~~~~ bisa meet up kita nanti~

Dan Well udah dulu ya~ Terima kasih atas segala review dan favorite serta follownya. Gak nyangka udah 100 aja reviews nya, hehehe, jangan patah semnagat buat review ya, aku juga gak bakal patah semangat buat update, kkkk

Annyeong~


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle** : Let me know

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : chaptered

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :** Dan sepertinya, kehidupan Seokjin untuk kedepannya tidak akan sama lagi. Karena ia membawa tambahan satu nyawa bersamanya.

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Pagi datang tanpa diduga. Seokjin yang semalam hampir tidak tidur sama sekali langsung terjaga. Transfusi darahnya sudah selesai semalam, beberapa jam setelah member lain keluar. Bukan dokter Ahyoung yang menanganinya, tapi suster entah siapa, ia tidak memperhatikannya. Ia hanya melihat tanpa minat saat suster tersebut mencabut jarum dari lengannya. Dan saat sang suster menawarinya untuk memakai infus, ia menolak. Ia merasa sehat, tidak sakit, dan ia masih bisa makan dengan normal.

Jadi, setelah ia membersihkan diri seadanya di kamar mandi kamar rawatnya – tidak ada baju disini, hingga ia terpaksa memakai seragam pasien – ia sudah duduk bersandar pada ranjang, dengan meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat sarapan miliknya.

"hah, aku ingin segera kembali ke dorm." Gumam Seokjin malas. Ia menonton sebuah berita dan acara entah apa di TV yang dipasang didinding. Ia menyendok asal-asalan bubur dari rumah sakit.

Ia mengerutkan hidungnya, "lebih enak bubur buatanku." Ucapnya sebal. Moodnya memburuk pagi ini, apalagi setelah melihat matanya yang sembab dan berkantung mata. Belum lagi wajahnya yang bengkak karena semalaman menangis. Ia jadi lebih sebal.

"apa aku mengajukan cuti untuk 1 tahun kedepan?" gumamnya kemudian. Ia mengusap sayang perutnya, "kkumi ya, apa kau ingin appa istirahat dulu? Lagipula samchondeul mu tidak ada yang menerima kehadiran kita di Bangtan. Kita rehat dulu sejenak bagaimana? Atau selamanya? Menurutmu bagaimana kkumi ya?"

"menurutku, eomma, lebih baik eomma menjagaku bersama dengan Taetae samchon dan Kookie samchon."

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya kaget, mendapai suara seperti anak kecil yang menanggapi pertanyaannya. Ia semakin membalalakkan matanya mendapati Taehyung dan Joungkook yang tersenyum lebar disamping ranjangnya.

"t – Taehyung ah? Joungkook ah?" ia memandang tak percaya dua magnaenya tersebut. "a – apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanyanya kemudian. Ia dengan cepat berusaha meraih selimut untuk menutupi perutnya yang mulai terlihat menonjol.

Tangan Joungkook dengan cepat menahan lengan Seokjin yang sudah akan menutupi perutnya yang membesar, "tidak perlu ditutupi hyung, kami sudah tahu." Ucapnya pelan. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Seokjin yang menggigit bibirnya gugup. Seingatnya semalam, tidak ada member yang menanggapi positif keberadan kkumi dan dirinya yang hamil.

"Hyung! Bayangkan! Aku akan dipanggil samchon oleh keponakanku sendiri! Anakmu hyung!astaga! aku benar-benar tak menyangka ini?!" teriakan Taehyung memutus kontak mata yang dilakukan Seokjin dan Joungkook.

Joungkook memutar bola matanya malas melihat kehebohan Taehyung. Bahkan tangan Taehyung sudah meremat gemas lengan Seokjin.

"bayangkan! Hyung akan menjadi eomma!" teriak Taehyung lebih keras.

Seokjin meringis, ia tak menyangka bahwa Taehyung dan Joungkook akan menanggapi positif kehadiran kkumi.

"Tae hyung, jangan terlalu heboh, ini masih di rumah sakit." Ucap Joungkook mengingatkan. Ia menarik tangan Taehyung menjauh dari milik Seokjin.

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "kenapa sih kookie ya! Aku kan hanya tengah melampiaskan rasa senangku!" teriaknya tak terima. Joungkook menggeleng gemas, "Astaga hyung, tapi ini di rumah sakit. Setidaknya kurangi sedikit tingkah absurd mu."

Mata Taehyung melotot, "apa maksudmu dengan tingkah absurd ku?! Aku masih hyung mu, kook ah!"

Dan percekcokan dua magnae di Bangtan tersebut masih berlanjut. Joungkook memang tak pernah mendengarkan Taehyung, apapun itu. Hingga saat Taehyung menanggapi kalimatnya seperti ia malah lebih semangat untuk menggoda dan membuat kesal Taehyung.

Seokjin yang melihat bagaimana dua dongsaengnya bertengkar disini bukannya marah, ia justru tersenyum. Sikap Taehyung dan Joungkook terhadapnya masih sama, kedua magnaenya tidak membencinya, tidak memandangnya jijik, dan tidak merubah sikap mereka kepada dirinya. Perasaan ini, ia paham benar suatu kebahagiaan. Ia merasa lega, sangaaaaattt lega mengetahui terdapat member lain selain Yoongi yang menerima kehadiran kkumi.

"hiks."

Suara isakan itu mengagetkan ketiga namja itu, bahkan Seokjin. Ia tak mengerti, ia baru saja menangis didepan Joungkook dan Taehyung?

"astaga, Seokjin hyung! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?" Taehyung kembali bertanya heboh. Bahkan di duduk disisi ranjang Seokjin dan menangkup kedua sisi wajah hyung tertuanya itu.

Seokjin tertawa, bahkan sampai tersedak suara isakannya sendiri, "tidak, tidak. Aku – aku tidak menangis. Ini, hiks, ini, hiks, huweeeee Taehyungie~" tanpa diduga, Seokjin menubruk tubuh Taehyung, memeluk tubuh dongsaengnya tersebut.

"astaga! Apa yag terjadi? Kenapa Seokjin hyung menangis?!" pekikan kaget Yoongi membuat Joungkook dan Taehyung menatap horror salah satu producer bangtan tersebut.

"wah, kami tidak tahu hyung!"

.

.

.

Waktu sudah meninjukkan pukul 6 sore, matahari sudah hampir seluruhnya tenggelam, dan keadaan diluar sangat hectic seakan seluruh manusia tengah dalam perjalanannya menuju rumah, namun kesibukan itu tidak terasa sama sekali didalam sebuah ruangan rumah sakit di Seoul tersebut. Keempat namja disana sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Taehyung dan Joungkook membereskan berbagai barang Seokjin dikamar tersebut, meski hanya semalam menginap, tapi kamar itu cukup berantakan. Apalagi tadi mereka menghabiskan makan siang dan bercerita segala hal dengan Seokjin dikamar ini, menyisakan berpuluh bungkus makanan disana. Yoongi tengah keluar, mengurusi beberapa administrasi. Walaupun sebenarnya itu menjadi tugas dari manager, tapi sepertinya manager mereka tengah sibuk mengurusi hal lain hingga harus Yoongi yang turun tangan.

Seokjin yang duduk dengan kedua kaki yang menggantung disisi ranjang mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Ia menatap Joungkook dan Taehyung bergantian. Ia masih tak percaya, meski dua dongsaengnya itu sudah menjelaskan bahwa mereka menerima dengan sangat baik keadaan Seokjin dan kehamilannya, ia masih belum percaya. Maksudnya, astaga! Ia seorang namja yang tengah mengandung! Dan Joungkook serta Taehyung malah terlihat bahagia dengan kehadiran kkumi.

"Hyung?" panggilan Joungkook membuat Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Ia menoleh, menatap Joungkook yang berdiri didepannya. Pipinya memanas ditatap dengan seintens itu oleh Joungkook. Magnaenya itu sekarang sudah menjadi seorang pria yang sangat memesona. Padahal hanya memakai kemeja dan jeans belel, tapi itu sudah memperlihatkan bagaimana bentuk tubuh magnae bangtan tersebut.

Tangan Joungkook menyentuh leher Seokjin, memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Seokjin sedikit berjengit kaget, ia tidak terbiasa dipegang di bagian leher, sedikit sensitif dibagian itu.

"hyung baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Joungkook. Seokjin tersenyum rupis, lau mengangguk, "ya, hyung sangat baik malah. Hanya, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kening Joungkook mengerut, "apa maksud hyung? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, hyung."

Seokjin menggeleng, "maksudku, emmm, dengan keadaanku yang tengah hamil, apa kau baik-baik saja dengan itu?" tanyaya ragu.

Joungkook menghela nafasnya panjang, kedua tangannya ia letakan dibahu Seokjin, ia sedikit menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Seokjin, "aku baik-baik saja hyung. Aku menerimaya dengan baik. Memang kenapa aku harus tidak baik-baik saja? Kehadiran seorang bayi yang dititipkan melalui hyung bukan sebuah kesalahan, dan hyung serta bayi yang hyung kandung tidak berhak untuk disalahkan dan dibenci karena kehadirannya. Hyung pasti sudah cukup menderita dengan menyembunyikan keberadaannya selama ini, jadi, mulai sekarang, hyung bisa membagi rasa sakit dan beban hyung denganku dan tae hyung."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, ia menyeka setetes air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya, "Gomawo Joungkook ah. Hyung sangat berterima kasih padamu."

Joungkook tersenyum lalu memeluk singkat tubuh Seokjin, "Tidak perlu berterima kasih hyung. Ini memang sudah tugasku sebagai keluarga, iya kan?"

"apakah kalian sudah selesai?" Yoongi tiba-tiba datang membawa sebuah palstik ditangannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Seokjin, memberikan palstik yang tadi ia bawa.

"ini obat hyung. Jangan lupa untuk meminumnya teratur. Dan hey, Taehyung ah, kenapa kau menangis?"

Ucapan Yoongi itu membuat Seokjin dan Joungkook menatap Taehyung yang duduk di sofa dengan mata memerah. Namja kelahiran 95 itu menggeleng dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, "tidak, hanya aku tiba-tiba ingat ibuku. Hiks, Seokjin hyung akan menjadi seorang eomma."

Ketiga namja disana menghela nafas panjang, pikiran alien satu itu memang terkadang luar biasa.

"sudah, ayo kita segera kembali ke dorm, lusa kita sudah harus berangkat ke Indonesia." Ucap seokjn menengahi. Ia mengusap sekali lagi jejak air mata di wajahnya. Ia menjadi semakin cengeng sejak kehadiran kkumi.

"hyung tetap akan mengikuti rangkaian Wings tour?" tanya Yoongi kaget. Seokjin mengagguk, "tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

"kandungan, hyung?" tanya Joungkook. Seokjin tersenyum lembut, ia mengusap sekilas perutnya, "kkumi pasti mengerti. Selama ini ia tidak berulah. Aku tetap akan tampil diatas panggung sampai usia kkumi genap 5 bulan. Saat itu pasti perutku sudah lebih besar dari ini." Jelas Seokjin.

"ya, terserah hyung saja." Ucap Yoongi pasrah tidak mencoba membantah keputusan Seokjin. Membujuk Seokjin yang keras kepala memang akan sia-sia, jadi lebih sejak awal ia tidak membantah keputusan hyung tertua di bangtan tersebut.

"aku akan menjadi samchon yang baik, aku akan terus melindungi kkumi dan eommanya." Sahut Taehyung bersemangat.

Seokjin tersenyum, "Gomawo Taehyung ah. Tapi jangan memanggilku eomma, bagaimanapun aku namja, panggil aku kkumi appa."

Taehyung menggeleng, "shireo! Yang mengandung dan melahirkan itu eomma, bagaimanapun hyung akan aku panggil eomma. Iya kan kookie ya?" ia menoleh, meminta dukungan dari dongsaengnya tersebut.

Joungkook mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, "terserah hyung. Menuruku sama saja."

"kalau begitu eomma! Aku akan memanggil hyung 'eomma'!" ucap Taehyung cepat. Ia tersenyum lebar sekali, membuat Seokjin menjadi luluh. Ia memang sangat lemah jika dihadapkan aegyo magnae line.

"baiklah, terserah dirimu, saja."

.

.

.

Keadaan dorm saat rombongan Seokjin, Yoongi, Taehyung, dan Joungkook datang terasa sangat sepi. Tidak ada satupun member yang menyambut kedatangan Seokjin, bahkan Jimin yang awalnya duduk didepan TV langsung pergi, membanting pintu kamarnya begitu saja.

Seokjin yag melihat itu hanya menghela nafasnya panjang, mencoba untuk memaklumi.

"Jimin benar-benar sudah keterlaluan." Ucap Taehyung gemas. Ia mencengkera erat lengan Seokjin yang ia genggam. Seokjin menepuk pundak Taehyung pelan, "tak apa, tae. Setidaknya ia tidak menyakiti kkumi." Ucapnya menangkan, meski ia tidak berbohong bahwa terdapat bagian dari hatinya yang sakit melihat sikap Jimin yang menolak kehadirannya dan kkumi.

"hyung ingin langsung tidur? Ini sudah cukup larut." Tanya Joungkook, tadi mereka mampir dulu untuk makan malam. Seokjin tersenyum, "ya, aku harus banyak istirahat untuk latihan terakhir besok." Jawabnya.

"Hyung harus lebih banyak beristirahat, kasihan kkumi jika hyung terlalu lelah." Ucap Taehyung menasihati. Seokjin tersenyum dan mengusap sekilas kepala Taehyung, "gomawo, Taehyung ah."

Lalu keempat namja itu berpisah, memasuki kamar masing-masing. Seokjin dan Yoongi langsung berbaring di ranjang mereka yang berada di dua sisi kamar yang berseberangan. Terlalu lelah setelah melalui hari yang cukup panjang di musim panas ini.

Lampu kamar sudah mati, dan tidak ada suara yang terdengar kecuali pendingin ruangan yang tengah menjalankan tugasnya. Namun Seokjin belum juga terlelap, sepertinya istirahat yang lebih dari cukup di rumah sakit membuat tubuhnya menolak untuk tidur. Atau mungkin insomnianya kambuh lagi. Ia selalu sulit untuk tidur saat stress, dan mungkin saat ini otaknya tengah penuh dengan berbagai kejadian yang ia alami akhir-akhir ini.

Namja tertua di bagtan tersebut akhirnya bangkit dari berbaringnya, hingga akhirnya duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ia membuka ponselnya, mencoba melihat apa yang ia lewatkan seharian ini, ia tidak membuka ponselnya sama sekali.

Ada beberapa pesan dari manager hyung, member lain memang belum menceritakan secara keseluruhan mengenai kehamilannya pada manager dan agensi, yang mereka tahu, ia hanya kelelahan dan mengalami kekurangan darah hingga harus mendapat transfusi. Entahlah, Seokjin pikir member lain akan langsung menceritakan mengenai kehamilannya dan membuat dirinya mendapat pendisplinan dari agensi, atau yang paling buruk dikeluarkan dari agensi.

Namun segala skenario buruk itu tidak terjadi. Bahkan Tuhan justru memberinya skenario yang jauh, sangat sangat jauh lebih baik. Terdapat Taehyung dan Joungkook yang menerima kkumi apa adanya, bahkan dengan senang hati ikut menjaga kesehatannya. Meski Jimin, Hoseok dan Namjoon belum menerima kkumi, setidaknya mereka tidak melakukan apapun untuk menyakitinya.

"hyung?"

Panggilan serak dari arah sebelahnya itu membuat Seokjin sedikit terlonjak kaget. Ia pikir Yoongi sudah terlelap tadi.

"wae?" Seokjin balas bertanya. Yoongi ikut duduk, menatap Seokjin yang wajahnya terkena cahaya dari ponsel yang digenggamnya.

"kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Yoongi lagi. Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "aku tiba-tiba tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin sudah terlalu lama beristirahat di rumah sakit seharian tadi."

Lalu keadaan menjadi hening, baik Yoongi atau Seokjin tidak ada lagi yang bersuara. Seokjin kembali membuka sosial media di ponselnya, melihat berita apa yang ia lewatkan. Hingga suara Yoongi kembali terdengar.

"Seokjin hyung, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu mengenai kkumi?" tanya Yoongi, terdengar lirih dan penuh keraguan.

Seokjin menegang, sedikit banyak ia bisa menebak apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Yoongi, "wae?"

"Siapa? Siapa appa dari kkumi?"

Pertanyaan itu memang sudah ia duga, namun sama seperti sebelumnya, ia belum menemukan jawabannya. Sehingga Seokjin hanya diam, tidak menjawabnya.

"Jika dia memang kekasihmu hyung, kuharap dia belum menemui hyung karena memang hyung belum bercerita. Bukan karena ia lari dari tanggung jawab. Dan jika kehadiran kkumi adalah sebuah hasil dari kejadian yang dipaksakan kepada hyung, aku akan menemui namja itu. Aku bisa memberinya sedikit pelajaran hyung."

Penjelasan itu membuat Seokjin semakin diam. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Yoongi jika tahu bahwa Namjoon, sahabat, bahkan keluarga dekatnya yang menjadi ayah dari kkumi. Dan bagaimana tanggapannya jika tahu bahwa Namjoon, bahan sebelum ia menceritakannya sudah menolak keberadaan kkumi?

"hyung masih tak ingin bercerita kepadaku?"

Dan Yoongi bisa melihat anggukan samar dari Seokjin. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang, "memang siapa dia hyung? Apa aku mengenalnya? Apa dia bukan artis? Atau bahkan mungkin dia aktor atau idol terkenal? Ah, atau dia salah satu dari member bangtan?"

Sekali lagi Seokjin terdiam. Ia merasa masih belum siap jika menceritakan mengenai ayah kkumi kepada Yoongi atau siapapun. Cukup dia dan Tuhan yang tahu siapa appa dari kkumi. Sebagai eomma – ah, semua gara-gara Taehyung membuatnya ikut menyebut dirinya sendiri eomma.

"hyung?"

Seokjin mengerjap, "ah, ya?"

"lebih baik hyung kembali tidur jika masih tidak ingin menceritakan mengenai ayah dari kkumi."

Raut Seokjin menjadi murung, ia tak suka melihat wajah kecewa Yoongi. Ia tahu, paham bahwa maksud Yoongi bertaya mengenai ayah kkumi adalah untuk kebaikannya juga. Namun, selain karena tidak ingin menimbulkan keribuatan yang lebih dari ini di Bangtan, sudut hatinya masih tidak bisa menerima jika Namjoon akan disudutkan oleh Yoongi.

Karena bagaimanapun, hatinya masih memihak Namjoon.

"A – aku akan kedapur dulu untuk minum. Ya, aku haus." Lalu Seokjin dengan cepat keluar dari kamar, menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Setidaknya ia bisa menghindari atmosfer pekat yang dibangun Yoongi di kamar mereka.

Namun, ia justru dipertemukan dengan orang yang lebih ingin ia hindari dari Yoongi.

"Seokjin hyung?"

Kim Namjoon, _appa_ dari bayi yang ia kandung.

.

.

.

Kedua namja dengan posisi paling penting di bangtan tersebut duduk berhadaan di meja makan, dengan keadaan hening karena tidak ada yang bersuara. Seokjin meremas gelas yang ia pegang, menggigt bibir bawahnya gugup. Jujur saja, seharian tidak bertemu Namjoon membuatnya sudah merindukan leadernya itu.

"bagaimana kedaanmu, hyung?" tanya Namjoon setelah sekian menit hanya diam. Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Namjoon ragu.

"baik? Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku merasa sehat." Jawabnya ragu. Ia bisa melihat Namjoon mengalihkan pandanganya kebawah, lalu kembali menatap wajahnya.

"bagaimana, emm, bagaimana dengan kandungan hyung? Apa baik-baik saja?" Seokjin bisa mendengar nada ragu dan canggung dalam suara Namjoon. tapi ia tidak suka dengan atmosfer yang ada diantara mereka kini. Terlalu kaku dan canggung, membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, tidak lagi menggigit bibrnya, "baik-baik saja, Namjoon. kami, aku dan kandunganku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu kau hawatirkan."

Namjoon menghela nafas lega, "syukurlah. Aku sangat khawatir saat hyung pingsan kemarin. Aku kira hyung tengah sakit sesuatu yang cukup serius, namun ternyata – " kalimat Namjoon berhenti disitu.

Seokjin tersenyum lembut, jadi maksud Namjoon keadaanya yang tengah hamil saat ini tidak serius?

"aku tidak sakit apapun, Namjoon. hanya yah, kkumi sedikit berulah, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"kkumi?" Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya, memandang Seokjin bingung.

Tangan Seokjin mengusap lembut perutnya, "ya, bayi dalam kandunganku. Aku memanggilnya kkumi."

"a~ jadi namanya kkumi?" dan Seokjin hanya mengangguk.

"lalu bagaimana dengan jadwal hyung kedepannya?"

"maksudmu?"

Namjoon mengangkat kedua bahunya, "yah, jadwal bangtan. Apa hyung akan tetap mengikuti seluruh jadwal pada bangtan dengan keadaan hyung yang seperti ini?"

Seokjin tanpa ragu mengangguk, "ya, tentu saja. Aku masih bisa untuk menyelesaikan jadwal bangtan, mungkin hingga kehamilanku menginjak 5 bulan. Perutku sudah tidak akan bisa aku sembunyikan lagi setelah itu."

"apa hyung yakin akan baik-baik saja dan tidak berbahaya?"

"ya, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah berkonsultasi dengan dokter yang menanganiku sejak awal. Segalanya normal dan aku masih bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa."

Lalu keadaan kembali hening. Seokjin mengangkat gelas yang sedari tadi belum ia lepas genggamannya dan meneguknya sedikit. Matanya melirik ke arah Namjoon, dan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat bersitatap dengan Namjoon yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan Jimin dan Hoseok. Kita mungkin membutuhkan waktu untuk berbicara, meluangkan _quality time_ dengan seluruh member. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali kita berbicara serius bertujuh."

Seokjin mengangguk, "tapi kau tidak perlu terlalu keras kepada mereka. itu sudah menjadi hak mereka untuk bersikap seperti itu."

"ya, aku tahu. Tapi keadaan kita yang tidak baik-baik saja seperti ini pasti sedikit banyak akan dirasakan oleh fans. Jika kita tidak segera menyelesaikan masalah kita, akan cukup menganggu interaksi kita diatas panggung. Belum lagi jadwal wings tour kita yang padat kedepannya."

Hati Seokjin sedikit tercubit nyeri saat tahu bahwa Namjoon hanya ingin menunjukkan sisi Bangtan yang baik-baik saja didepan fans. Ia tidak sepenuhnya ingin membuat Jimin dan Hoseok menerima kehamilannya.

Ah, bahkan ia juga belum yakin apakah Namjoon sudah bisa menerima kehamilannya.

"lalu, untuk masalah agensi, bagaimana menurut hyung jika kita menyembunyikan dulu kehamilan hyung hingga nanti saatnya hyung harus cuti sejenak dari bangtan? Aku hanya tidak ingin menimbulkan keributan tak berarti di perusahaan dengan keadaan hyung."

Sekali lagi kalimat Namjoon membuat Seokjin merasakan nyeri didadanya.

"dan satu lagi, ini sebenarnya pertanyaan penting yang sejak kemarin ingin aku tayakan."

Dan Seokjin tahu apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Namjoon.

"Siapa ayah dari bayi dalam kandunganmu, hyung?"

Mereka bertatapan.

"Bukan aku kan?"

Dan hati Seokjin benar-benar hancur mendengarnya. Keduanya hanya saling menatap, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Mata Seokjin memanas, tangannya sampai memutih karena terlalu erat mencengkeram gelas dalam genggamannya.

"memang, memang apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ini bukan bayimu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Namjoon tersentak, ia terbatuk kecil, mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Seokjin tersenyum miris, merasakan air matanya kembali jatuh dari sudut matanya.

Air mata sialan! Kenapa ia masih bisa keluar setelah belasan kali ia mennagisi hal yang sama?!

"dan apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ini bayimu?"

Dan Namjoon hanya diam, tidak bisa menjawab dua pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Seokjin.

.

.

.

Ya ampunnn, maafkan aku yang menelantarkan ff ini sebulan penuh. Mianhamnida~~~ tugas kulahku menumpuk setinggi gunung. Bahkan aku menulis chapter ini sampe jam 2 pagi, menelantarkan tugasku yang aku sudah cukup lelah mengerjakannya.

Jadi, bagaimana chapter ini? Wkwkwkkw, semoga tidak terlau mengecewakan.

Dan sebentar lagi libur, tenang saja, aku akan rajin update begitu libur, hehehhe

Gomawo atas review, favs, dan follow, dan yang setia mengingatkanku untuk update. Chapter ini untuk kalian yang tdiak kenal lelah menunggu updatean fic ini, ehhehe

Gamshahamnida~ Saranghae~

#Happy4yearsBTS

#Happy11yearsELF


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle** : Let me know

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : chaptered

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :** Dan sepertinya, kehidupan Seokjin untuk kedepannya tidak akan sama lagi. Karena ia membawa tambahan satu nyawa bersamanya.

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

3 minggu terlewati dengan tenang, tanpa ada keributan berarti dalam bangtan. Ucapan Namjoon yang berkata akan mengumpulkan bangtan dan membicarakan masalah Seokjin secara baik-baik belum terwujud – bahkan sampai kini ketujuh namja beserta staff dan manager sudah menginjakkan kaki di Los Angeles niat itu belum juga terwujud. Entah bagaimana bangtan berhasil bertahan tanpa komunikasi satu sama lain selama menjalani Wings Tour di Indonesia, Filipina, dan Hongkong.

Namjoon selalu memiliki berbagai alasan setiap kali Yoongi dan Seokjin bertanya mengenai niat mereka untuk berbicara dari hati ke hati antar member. Dua member tertua di bangtan itu sepenuhnya sadar bahwa mereka membutuhkan _quality time_ dengan member mengenai masalah besar yang tengah dihadapi. Namun Namjoon dan seribu alasannya selalu membuat Yoongi dan Seokjin menghela nafas kecewa.

"mianhae, hyung. Tapi kalian tahukan jadwal kita sangat padat minggu ini, belum lagi latihan yang tidak berhenti. Semua member lelah, dan tidak akan optimal berbicara dalam keadaan lelah."

"tidak bisa hyung, minggu ini juga tidak bisa. Maafkan aku, tapi Jimin dan Hoseok tengah sibuk berdiskusi mengenai koreo terbaru untuk album kita yang akan datang. Kalau tidak percaya, hyung coba tanya Joungkook. Dia juga ikut andil."

"astaga hyung! Aku sampai lupa. Banyak sekali yang harus aku kerjakan akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi kita mendapat undangan dari billboard, minggu depan kita harus berangkat. Kau tahukan, banyak yang harus kita persiapkan."

Bukan hanya Namjoon yang menyakiti Seokjin, bahkan seorang Jung Hoseok, seseorang yang sudah Seokjin anggapp sebagai dongsaengnya yang paling manis, yang menjadi sumber _hope_ dari grup mereka mulai menunjukkan sikap menolaknya untuk Seokjin.

"Seokjin hyung, maafkan aku. Aku tahu keadaan hyung yang tengah – yeah, seperti ini. Tapi bisakah hyung melakukan gerakan dance dengan maksimal? Hyung terlihat tidak serius melakukannya." Hoseok menegurnya setelah mereka 5 jam lamanya mengulang beberapa gerakan dance yang sama. Seokjin lelah, sangat. Dan keadaannya yang tengah hamil tidak membantu sama sekali.

Seokjin meringis, "mian Hoseok ah. Aku akan lebih bersemangat lagi dan lebih rajin berlatih. Aku juga minta maaf kepada yang lain jika menjadi beban setiap kali kita berlatih koreo baru."

"Keadaan hyung yang biasa sudah menyusahkan, ditambah sekarang lebih parah lagi. Seharusnya hyung sudah tahu konsekuensi yang hyung dapat jika mempertahankan kondisi hyung yang sekarang. Hyung seorang member dari grup idol yang sangat terkenal dengan gerakan dance nya yang powerful, hyung seharusnya tidak melupakan hal itu. Cih, menyusahkan."

Kalimat Jimin sebelum ia meninggalkan ruang latihan membut Seokjin semakin merasa bersalah. Ia paham, keadaannya sekarang bukan hanya menyusahkan dirinya sendiri, namun juga orang lain, khususnya membernya sendiri.

"tak perlu merasa bersalah hyung. Kau tidak salah apapun, mereka yang seharusnya memahami dan mencoba menerima keadaan hyung yang sekarang. Tidak perlu diambil hati omongan Jimin, ya hyung?" ucapan Taehyung membuat Seokjin mau tak mau tersenyum. "gomawo, Taehyung ah."

.

.

.

Kali ini, setelah bermalam-malam berlarut dalam keadaan perang dingin yang tak pernah tahu siapa yang memulainya, Yoongi menarik satu persatu member untuk berkumpul. Di ruang tamu kamar hotel mereka yang kebetulan cukup besar untuk mereka bertujuh pakai duduk melingkar. Dengan Seokjin yang mulai kesusahan untuk menyilakan kakinya, yang kini memakai sebuah kaos berwarna coklat muda yang mencetak cukup jelas perutnya yang mulai buncit.

"Jadi, ada apa hyung menyeret-nyeret kita semua kesini? Kuharap tidak hanya membicarakan suatu hal yang tidak penting." Jimin melirik sinis kearah Seokjin yang entah sebuah kebetulan atau tidak duduk persis didepannya.

Seokjin hanya meringis, mencoba mengacuhkan komentar pedas Jimin. Entah kenapa adiknya satu itu mulai berkata sinis setiap kali berbicara dengannya.

"Jadi – " Namjoon akhirnya bersuara, setelah disikut berkali-kali oleh Yoongi yang duduk disampingnya. Ia menatap satu persatu memberya disana. Dimulai dari sisi sebelah kanannya, ada Yoongi, Seokjin, Taehyung, Joungkook, Jimin, dan Hoseok. Semuanya menatap Namjoon, menanti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh leadernya tersebut.

Namjoon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "seperti biasa, kita perlu _quality time_ untuk membicarakan tentang keadaan internal kita saat ini. Well, kalian – tidak, maksudku kita semua sudah pasti memiliki pendapat masing-masing yang perlu diungkapkan terkait masalah yang tengah kita hadapi. Jadi, sebelum kalian mulai menyampaikan pikiran masing-masing, aku ingin mengatakan suatu hal sebagai seorang leader."

"Seokjin hyung." Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya – yang sedari tadi menunduk, menatap Namjoon yang baru saja menyebut namanya.

Namjoon tersenyum, "sebenarnya, ada banyak hal yang memang perlu kita bicarakan. Namun, salah satu yang paling _urgent_ adalah mengenai keadaanmu, hyung. Sebagai seorang _leader,_ aku dituntut tidak hanya memandang suatu masalah dari satu sisi. Aku tahu, sebagai seorang calon _ibu,_ hyung pasti ingin melindungi kandungan hyung, dan pastinya sebagai member BTS hyung juga tak ingin mengecewakan member dan fans. Tapi, dengan keadaan hyung yang seperti ini, dengan kandungan hyung yang semakin besar, bagaimana hyung akan mengatasinya? Aku tidak ingin menekanmu, hyung. Tapi sebagai leader, aku juga harus mempertimbangan posisi member lain. jika sampai terjadi apa-apa terhadapmu, dan kehamilan hyung sampai bocor ke pihak luar, bukan hanya berdampak pada hyung, tapi pastinya juga BTS."

Seokjin mengangguk, "aku paham kok. Aku tahu." Ia menjawab tanpa berpikir. Karena ia sudah menyusun jawaban dari pertanyaan itu berminggu-minggu yang lalu, sejak ia paham keadaannya yang tengah hamil.

"aku tidak pernah memaksa siapapun untuk menerima keadaanku yang tengah hamil. Bahkan awalnya aku ingin merahasiakan ini sampai aku harus pergi untuk melahirkan. Namun ternyata takdir berkata lain. aku juga tidak pernah memaksa siapapun untuk menerima keadaanku yang sekarang tengah hamil. Sikap yang diambil oleh Jimin dan Hoseok, sejujurnya justru respon yang aku bayangkan akan aku terima dari seluruh member. Tapi ternyata tidak seperti itu."

Jimin dan Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa mendengar nada lirih yang dipakai Seokjin membuat mereka merasa bersalah. Ketiganya tidak hanya 1 bulan 2 bulan bersama, sudah lebih dari 5 tahun mereka bersama, berlatih, melewati suka duka sejak trainee sampai debut menjadi member BTS. Seharusnya, masalah ini tidak membuat hubugan mereka menjadi buruk.

Seokjin tersenyum, ia mengusap lembut rambut Jimin dan Hoseok yang duduk didepannya, membuat mereka mengangkat kepalanya, memandang sosok tertua di grup tersebut.

"Memang sulit, sangaaattt sulit menerima keadaanku yang tengah hamil. Bahkan awalnya aku sendiri juga sulit menerima kehadiran kkumi. Tapi, jika memang kenyataannya seperti ini, aku harus bagaimana? Jika bisa, aku juga ingin mengulang semuanya hingga tidak sampai terjadi hal yang seperti ini. Tapi aku memang tidak bisa mengulang waktukan? Aku juga tidak mungkin menggugurkannya, itu sama saja membunuh. Jadi aku belajar untuk menerimanya. Aku tidak ingin memaksa kalian untuk menerima kehadiran kkumi, juga keadaanku yang tengah hamil. Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita, setidaknya menjadi lebih baik dari kemarin. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan bangtan dengan hubungan yang dingin seperti ini."

"memang hyung akan kemana?" Hoseok bertanya cepat, ia mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tak pernah mendengar bahwa Seokjin akan pergi. Bahkan semua member memberi tatapan bertanya dan penasaran pada Seokjin, belum ada satupun member yang tahu mengenai rencana Seokjin, bahkan Namjoon selaku leader bangtan.

Sekali lagi Seokjin tersenyum, ia menatap satu persatu dongsaengnya itu, membayangkan bahwa untuk – entah sampai kapan – ia tidak akan melihat mereka lagi.

"Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti, vakuum sementara sampai kkumi lahir. Aku sudah berbicara dengan agensi, aku beralasan tengah sakit, dan agensi sudah memberiku ijin. Selesai menghadiri bilboard, aku akan langsung mengumumkan keputusanku untuk vakuum melalui konferensi pers di korea. Sehingga aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan rangaian wings tour di Australia dan jepang. Maafkan aku, aku tidak mendiskusikan ini dulu dengan kalian. Tapi mengingat kandunganku yang sudah berumur 5 bulan, dan sudah mulai terlihat menjadi tidak mungkin bagiku untuk tampil didepan umum dan melakukan semua tarian bangtan yang benar-benar menguras energi. Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

Seokjin setengah terpaksa saat Namjoon memintanya untuk sekamar malam ini. Setelah berjam-jam duduk bertujuh, membicarakan masalah Seokjin dari hati kehati akhirnya semuanya kembali. Kembali menjadi Bangtan yang terkenal dengan kedekatan membernya. Bahkan Seokjin sampai menangis saat satu persatu dongsaengnya memelukya, mengucapkan berbagai kalimat penyemangat dan sayang. Bahkan Jimin dan Hoseok, keduanya meminta maaf atas sikap mereka beberapa minggu belakangan.

Cklek

"hyung?"

Seokjin berjengit kaget, ia yang tengah duduk besandar pada kepala ranjang langsung menoleh ke pintu yang terbuka, menampilkan kepala Jimin yang menyembul diantara celah pintu.

Jimin tersneyum, "boleh aku masuk?" dan Seokjin mengangguk, "ya, masuklah."

Setengah berlari Jimin menghampiri Seokjin, membiarkan pintu hotel terkunci otomatis. Ia duduk disamping Seokjin dan menatap dengan mata sipitnya yang sedikit bengkak akibat menngis tadi. Tidak berbeda dengan milik Seokjin, yang bahkan lebih bengkak lagi.

"bagaimana perasaanmu hyung?" tanya Jimin. Ia menyentuh paha Seokjin, menatap penuh afeksi pada hyung tertuanya itu.

Seokjin tersenyum, "perasaanku sangat baik, Jimin. Bahkan lebih dari baik."

Jimin ikut tersenyum, ia semakin mendekat ke arah Seokjin dan memeluknya, menumpukan dagunya ke bahu lebar Seokjin, "sekali lagi aku minta maaf hyung. Sikapku kemarin pasti menyakitimu banyak sekali. Maafkan aku."

Seokjin menggeleng, ia balas memeluk Jimin dan menepuk pelan punggungnya, "berhentilah meminta maaf Jimin. Kau tidak bersalah. Itu hakmu untuk memberikan respon terhadap keadaanku. Aku memakluminya. Mungkin, jika aku berada di posisimu aku akan bersikap sama."

Jimin tertawa, ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Seokjin yang juga tengah menatapnya, "pantas saja hyung yang mendapat anugrah untuk mengandung. Sifat hyung memang sudah mencerminkan serang eomma."

"ck. Berhenti memanggilku eomma. Aku seorang laki-laki, tentu saja harus dipanggil appa. Iyakan?"

"tapikan hyung yang mengandung bayinya. Tentu saja dia harus memanggil hyung eomma. Lalu, jika hyung dipanggil appa, 'ayah' dari bayi ini akan dipanggil apa?"

Seokjin terdiam, ia tersenyum kecut menatap Jimin, "aku tak pernah membayangkan kkumi memanggiku eomma dan memanggil orang lain appa. Hah~ bahkan aku meragukan apakah orang itu tahu bahwa ini anaknya."

"tunggu, Hyung! Jangan bilang bahwa orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanmu sudah tahu bahwa kau hamil, namun tidak mau mengakui bahwa ini anaknya? Siapa dia hyung? Siapa hyung!" Jimin menatap tak percaya ke arah Seokjin. Bagaimana mungkin Seokjin tidak marah dan melabrak namja yang sudah membuatnya hamil? Dan justru degnan tenang memendam semuanya seorang diri?

"hyung, kau bukan malaikat."

Seokjin terenyum tipis, "aku memang bukan malaikat. Tapi aku tak mau jika sampai dia tahu bahwa ini anaknya, apalagi orang lain tahu, orang tuanya, orang tuaku, aku hanya tak ingin karena hal ini ia menjadi jatuh. Aku tak ingin kehidupannya berantakan, karirnya hancur karena bayi yang tengah aku kandung."

"lalu bagaimana dengan hyung?! Bagaimana dengan kehidupan hyung? Bagaiamna dengan karir hyung?! Apa hyung akan melupakan tentang diri hyung sendiri dan memikirkan hidup orang lain?! Hyung!"

Teriakan Jimin cukup keras, membuat Seokjin berjengit menjauh, "Jimin, jangan berteiak. Kkumi bisa mendengarya." Ia berucap lirih dan mengusap perutnya pelan.

Jimin menghela nafasnya kasar, "aku tahu, aku paham bahwa aku brengsek karena telah menjauhi hyung dan bersikap kasar minggu-minggu lalu. Tapi ternyata ada yang lebih brengsek lagi hingga tidak mau mengakui anaknya sendiri."

Seokjin menggeleng cepat, "aku yang salah Jimin. Aku yang memilih untuk tidak memberitahu dia bahwa ini anaknya. Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

"jadi, hyung tidak berniat meminta pertanggung jawaban dari orang itu? Hyung akan membiarkan kkumi tumbuh tanpa sosok ayah?" tanya Jimin kesal. Seokjin menggeleng, "tidak. Aku yang akan menjadi ayahnya. Aku tak mau kkumi dipandang aneh oleh orang lain karena memiliki eomma seorang namja. Ia – ia harus tumbuh seperti anak lainnya. Aku bisa mencari orang untuk menjadi ibunya. Ingat, aku tampan, tentu tidak susah mencari yeoja yang mau menjadi ibu dari anakku."

"hyung! Bagaimana mungkin hyung bisa berpikir sesimpel itu! Aku – hah! Terserah hyung saja. Aku bisa semakin emosi mendengar semua rencana hyung kedepannya. Terserah."

Seokjin tersenyum lembut, "gwenchana, Jimin ah. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah ada kalian semua? Ada bangtan yang akan terus mendukungku. Kau akan mendukungku selalu kan?"

"hah, tentu saja." Jimin menghela nafasnya panjang.

"hyung benar-benar ya, hah~ Percuma bicara dengan hyung. Kau sangat keras kepala."

.

.

.

Malam itu, malam sebelum pelaksanaan Billboard Music Award, kamar dimana Seokjin dan Namjoon tidur terasa sepi. Namjoon meminta tidur diranjang yang sama dengan Seokjin, dan namja cantik itu mengiyakan. Bahkan keduanya kini saling berpelukan dengan wajah yang saling berhadapan.

"hyung"

"em?"

"bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"entahlah. Lega? Bahagia? Aku merasa sedikit bebanku sudah berhasil terangkat."

Lalu kembali hening. Kedua namja itu hanya diam saling menatap satu sama lain. Namjoon merelakan lengannya menjadi bantal Seokjin, yang setelah dipikir-pikir ini sudah berlalu beberapa bulan sejak terakhir kali mereka tidur bersama.

Namjoon tersenyum lembut, tangannya yang lain terangkat, mengusap lembut sisi wajah Seokjin, menyibak helai rambut yang nakal menutupi sebagian kening namja cantik itu.

"apakah aku boleh bercerita sesuatu, hyung?" tanya Namjoon lirih. Ia merubah posisi tubuhnya hingga kini miring sempurna, benar-benar menghadap Seokjin yang sudah sejak awal menghadapnya.

Seokjin mengangguk, ia merona mendapati wajah Namjoon yang hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari miliknya, bahkan harum mint dari mulut Namjoon bisa tercium olehnya.

Dimple Namjoon terlihat begitu rona merah menghiasi pipi Seokjin, hyung tertuanya itu sangat manis saat tengah malu-malu seperti ini.

"dulu, 5 atau 4 tahun yang lalu aku pernah menyukai seseorang. Dia seorang namja." Namjoon bisa melihat mata Seokjin melebar, sepertinya fakta ini benar mengejutkannya. Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "kau sudah tahu hyung, aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan orientasi seksual siapapun, termasuk pada diriku sendiri."

Namjoon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "itu hanya sampai batas menyukai. Aku tak pernah mencoba mendekatinya atau mencoba memastikan bahwa perasaanku benar-benar sebuah ketertarikan 'semacam itu'. Aku sibuk dengan persiapan debut bersamamu, bersama Bangtan, dan semuanya terlupakan. Lalu aku mulai menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa yeoja, hyung tahu siapa saja. Aku mulai melupakan tentang ketertarikan itu, it just, well just a fling. Dan aku benar-benar tak pernah menemui orang yang benar-benar menyukai – maaf – sesama jenis. Sampai aku menghabiskan malam itu denganmu hyung."

Tangan Namjoon yang sejak tadi tidak meninggalkan wajah Seokjin bergerak ke belakang, mengusap lembut tengkuk Seokjin hingga namja itu bergidik geli.

"Malam ini, apakah hyung mau sekali lagi membantuku?" tanya Namjoon. Seokjin mengernyitkan keningnya, "membantu apa?"

Namjoon menyeringai, "aku pernah membaca bahwa saat kehamilan sudah mencapai bulan 5 ke atas, ibu harus mulai sering melakukan ehm, hubungan intim dengan sang ayah, untuk melancarkan psroses persalinan. Jadi, apakah hyung mau aku bantu?"

Seokjin mengernyit lebih-lebih lagi, "ya! Apa maksudmu? Tadi kau mengatakan butuh bantuan, lalu apa-apaan sekarang menawarkan bantuan kepadaku?!"

"emmm, yah, hyung membantuku untuk meyakinkan orientasi seksualku, dan aku bisa membantu hyung untuk melancarkan proses kelahiran hyung besok."

Seokjin terdiam, ia menatap Namjoon lekat-lekat. "tapi kita bukan sepasang suami istri, bahkan bukan kekasih. Juga, aku bukan wanita, aku tidak akan melahirkan normal Namjoon."

"But still, I am – "

"Kau ingin melakukan seks denganku. Begitukan maksudmu?"

Kalimat frontal dari bibir Seokjin itu membuat Namjoon bungkam. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Seokjin akan segamblang itu menjelaskan maksud tersiratnya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Seokjin tiba-tiba menciumnya, menempelkan bibir keduanya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali menjauh.

"H – hyung."

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, menyatukan kening keduanya, "It's okay. Tak apa jika kau ingin melakukannya."

Dan Namjoon masih terdiam, ia menjadi ragu. Padahal, niat awalnya meminta Seokjin sekamar dengannya memang untuk ini. Ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi, bahwa jalan yang akan ia pilih kedepannya memang benar dan ia tidak akan menyesalinya.

Seokjin sekali lagi kembali mencium Namjoon, sebuah kecupan yang kali ini disambut baik oleh Namjoon. leader bangtan tersebut menekan lembut tengkuk Seokjin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. ia mengulum bibir bawah Seokjin, tersenyum merasakan bagaimana bibir gemuk ini terasa sangat lembut dalam kulumannya. Ia mencecap setiap sisi bibir Seokjin sebelum merangsek masuk, membiarkan lidahnya yang kali ini bekerja untuk menginvasi mulut Seokjin, mengajak lidahnya untuk beradu.

Dan kali ini, kejadian malam setengah tahun yang lalu kembali terulang. Jika saat itu Namjoon melakukannya karena alkohol, dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Kali ini, dengan kesadaran penuh ia yang meminta.

Seokjin memejamkan matanya erat, pasrah membiarkan tubuhnya didalam pelukan Namjoon. ia tidak mau memikirkan apapun. Hanya membayangkan bahwa mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir ia bisa melihat Namjoon membuat perasaannya hancur. Sejujurnya, ia tidak berencana untuk cuti dari Bangtan dan kembali setelah ia melahirkan. Ia sudah memutuskan sejak berhari-hari yang lalu, bahwa ia akan berhenti. Ia akan undur diri dari dunia entertainer dan fokus merawat anaknya. Juga membangun sebuah keluarga yang hangat untuk perkembangan anaknya nanti.

"A – akh! Namjoon ah!" Seokjin memekik pelan saat Namjoon memberikan gigitan di bahunya. Bajunya sudah hilang entah kemana.

Mata Seokjin semakin erat tertutup saat tangan Namjoon melepas seluruh kain yang menutup tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan tangan Namjoon menyentuh setiap lekuk tubuhnya, membiarkan lidah dan bibir Namjoon memberikan jejak dimanapun yang namja itu inginkan. Bahkan ia hanya bisa bernafas berat dan memekik saat Namjoon menyatukan tubuh mereka. membuatnya menangis karena rasa sakit yang kembali ia rasakan.

"Maafkan aku, hyung."

.

.

.

Suasana suka cita masih menyelimuti seluruh member Bangtan dan staff yang selalu menyertai mereka selama ini. Bahkan suasana gembira ini masih terbawa smapai ke Korea, sampai konferensi pers selesai digelarpun seluruh orang masih bersuka cita. Termasuk Seokjin yang tak berhenti tersenyum senang saat Taehyung dan Joungkook mengulang reka adegan saat mereka menerima penghargaan di BBMA. Mereka menirukan bagaimana Namjoon memberikan kata sambutan, dan bahkan Yoongi yang malas bergerak ikut melompat tertawa melihat bagaimana Joungkook berbicara bahasa Inggris.

Mereka kini tengah berada di ruang latihan, berlatih kembali untuk rangkaian Wings Tour selanjutnya. Seokjin sebenarnya tidak akan ikut untuk wings tour kali ini, namun, ia ingin ikut latihan, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Mengingat rencananya itu, ia menjadi semakin sedih. Masih terdapat banyak keraguan dalam dirinya untuk meninggalkan Bangtan. Apalagi ditengah popularitasnya yang sedang berada di puncak sejak di BBMA kemarin. Bahkan pihak agensi sudah berkali-kali menghubunginya, membujuk agar ia bisa membatalkan rencanya tanpa tahu apa yang tengah dihadapi Seokjin.

"hyung! Hyung tidak ikut latihan ya?" tanya Taehyung pada Seokjin yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di sisi ruangan. Seokjin menggeleng, "ya, aku tidak akan ikut latihan. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan kalian. Bukankah lusa aku sudah harus pulang, hm?"

"tidak bisa ya hyung tinggal di dorm saja?" tanya Hoseok dengan bibir yang melengkung turun. Ia mendekat ke arah Seokjin yang duduk disampingnya, dibawah kaki Seokjin.

Seokjin tertawa, "jika aku tinggal di dorm, siapa yang akan membantuku kedepannya? Semakin besar kkumi, aku akan semakin sulit bergerak. Dan kalian juga akan pergi ke Jepang kan? Tidak mungkin aku ikut ke jepang juga."

"tapi hyung, apa orang tua hyung sudah tahu mengenai kkumi?" pertanyaan Yoongi itu membuat Seokjin kehilangan senyumnya. Ia menunduk, mengusap lembut perutnya yang mulai buncit.

"belum. Aku belum memberitahu siapapun kecuali kalian. Bahkan pihak agensi, juga manager hyung tidak tahu. Aku belum siap memberi tahu mereka mengenai kkumi. Besok saja, saat aku sudah benar-benar kembali ke rumah dan vakuum dari bangtan aku akan menceritakan semuanya ke eomma dan ap – "

"Termasuk siapa ayah dari bayi yang hyung kandung?" pertanyaan Joungkook yang memotong kalimat Seokjin membuat seluruh mata memandang magnae bangtan tersebut.

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "mungkin. Tergantung bagaimana mereka memaksaku. Jika eomma dan appa membiarkannya, aku juga tidak akan bercerita apapun."

"wah, hyung benar-benar mencintai ayah dari bayi yang hyung kandung ya. Kira-kira siapa yaa~ aku jadi semakin ingin tahu. Dia sangat beruntung berhasil mendapatkan hati Jin hyung kita yang berharga." Ucap Jimin. Taehyung mengangguk, "ya, aku jadi semakin penasaran. Apa hyung benar-benar tidak akan memberitahu kami?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "tidak. Aku tidak ingin kalian terkejut hehehehe"

Namjoon sejak tadi hanya diam, memerhatikan bagaimana interaksi Seokjin dan member lain. sejujurnya Namjoon tahu, bahwa Seokjin tidak hanya vakuum sementara dari bangtan. Ia akan keluar. Ia baru mengetahuinya kemarin malam, saat manager hyung dan pihak agensi memanggilnya untuk membantu membujuk Seokjin agar tetap berada di Bangtan.

"Hyung."

Panggilan dengan suara berat Namjoon itu membuat tawa member lain terhenti, fokus mereka sekarang pada leader bangtan yang berdiri sedikit jauh dari mereka yang berkumpul di sisi Seokjin.

"ada apa Namjoon ah?" tanya Seokjin lembut. Ia tersenyum melihat Namjoon dengan kaos kebesarannya.

Namjoon mengusap wajahnya kasar, "apa – apa hyung tidak akan memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada kami? Apa hyung akan terus berbohong sampai kami mendengarnya besok saat hyung melakukan konferensi pers?"

Mata Seokjin melebar, "Namjoon! bagaimana kau – tidak, jangan katakan apapun!" lalu namja cantik itu dengan cepat berdiri, setengah berlari menghampiri Namjoon yang berdiri lumayan jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

 _Bruk!_

"Hyung!"

Kejadian itu begitu cepat, sekejap mata Seokjin yang tadi masih berdiri tegap, melangkahkan kakinya cepat menghampiri Namjoon kini jatuh, tersungkur dibawah.

"Ah! Tidak! akh!" Seokjin berteriak, hiteris begitu melihat cairan merah pekat disekitar kakinya. Tangannya sibuk memeluk perutnya, mengabaikan kehadiran member lain yang panik disekelilingnya.

"hyung! Astaga~ cepat hubungi ambulan!"

"tidak! Jangan! Bagaimana jika ada fans yang tahu?!"

"Apa itu penting sekarang?!"

"ambulan cepat!"

"kita harus menyelamatkan Seokjin hyung!"

Posisi Seokjin yang awalnya jatuh tersungkur kini menjadi duduk, dengan Joungkook yang sekali lagi menjadi sandarannya. Magnae satu itu merasa deja vu dengan keadaan ini. Bedanya, kali ini ia merasa lebih panik. Ia merasa ini keadaan yang lebih gawat.

"tidak, kita bawa Seokjin hyung ke rumah sakit. Yoongi hyung, kita lakukan seperti dulu saat Seokjin hyung pingsan. Pinjam mobil siapapun untuk membawa kita. Aku akan menggendong Seokjin hyung ke basement."

Kalimat Namjoon membuat yang lain langsung menyingkir, membiarkan leader mereka menggendong Seokjin dalam dekapannya.

"tidak, hik, tidak. Namjoon ah, kkumi, dia akan baik-baik saja kan? Akh!" Seokjin memekik kesakitan. Perutnya terasa nyeri sampai ke pinggangnya, bahkan ke tulang belakangnya. Ia belum pernah merasa sesakit ini. Darah yang membasahi celananya terlihat ikut membasahi baju Namjoon, dan ia semkain ketakutan. Ia menangis histeris memeluk perutnya, merapalkan berbagai doa agar kandungannya selamat.

"tenang hyung, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Dan teriakan dari seluruh member adalah hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum memejamkan matanya, Seokjin pingsan dalam gendongan Namjoon yang kini mempercepat langkhanya menuju mobil yang sudah ada Yoongi didepannya.

"kau akan baik-baik saja, Seokjin hyung. Kalian harus baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Maafkan saya~~~ Mianhamnida! – bow

Hikss, aku terkena WB. Tiba-tiba mood hilang buat ngelanjutin apapunnn tapi ide berterbangan diotak. Jadi maaf kalai menunggu lama dan chapter ini kurang memuaskan.

Chapter depan bener-bener klimaks. Semuanya bakal jelas di chap depan. Semuanya! Okay?!

Jadi, mohon bersabar. Aku usahakan selesai aku tulis sebelum masuk kuliah lagi.

Dan aku mau meminta saran, apakah sebaiknya Seokjin perlu memberitahukan mengenai kehamilannya ke fans atau tetap disimpan sampai akhir cerita? Mohon sarannya~~

Terima kasih mau membaca chap ini, dan menunggu hampir 2 bulan. Terima kasih~


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle** : Let me know

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : chaptered

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :** Dan sepertinya, kehidupan Seokjin untuk kedepannya tidak akan sama lagi. Karena ia membawa tambahan satu nyawa bersamanya.

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Kepanikan terlihat jelas di wajah setiap member yang berdiri gelisah didepan ruang UGD yang tengah tertutup rapat, memberikan penanganan terhadap Seokjin yang pingsan dan mengalami pendarahan. Mereka tidak memikirkan apapun, bahkan membiarkan beberapa pasien dan keluarga pasien yang ada disana menyaksikan bagaimana penampilan mereka yang berantakan dengan pakaian training karena sehabis latihan. Ini sudah sore, dan mereka harus segera terbang ke Jepang untuk Wings tour besok.

Saat semua masih sibuk merapalkan do'a, berharap cemas pada keadaan Seokjin, manager mereka tergopoh-gopoh berlari menghampiri ruang UGD. Mereka membubarkan beberapa orang yang mengerubungi mereka dan meminta tidak menyebarkan gambar dan berita apapun mengenai keberadaan bangtan di rumah sakit.

"yak! Apa yang kalian pikirkan hingga dengan tenang berdiri tanpa penyamaran apapun disini?!" salah satu dari 3 manager yang ikut menyusul ke rumah sakit menggertak kesal. Ia sungguh kaget dan panik saat Hoseok menelponnya, mengatakan bahwa Seokjin pingsan dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Juga keenam member lainnya yang ikut mengantar.

"sudahlah hyung, mereka pasti sangat panik saat Seokjin pingsan tadi. Ini, pakai dulu mantel kalian, setidaknya rapikan sedikit penampilan kalian." Manager lainnya membagikan mantel kesetiap member, dan dibalas dengan ucapan terima kasih, juga senyuman tipis.

"kita harus segera bersiap untuk ke Jepang malam ini. Kalian pulanglah, biarkan Hyung yang menjaga Seokjin disini." Sejin, salah satu manager yang sudah bersama mereka sejak awal mencoba memberi pengertian kepada member lain.

"tapi hyung – " Hoseok sudah akan protes, namun langsung diam saat manager hyung memelototinya.

"kalian tetap harus profesional, ingat, ada ribuan ARMY yang menunggu penampilan kaian besok."

Member lain langsung diam, mereka mengangguk paham. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, mereka mengikuti dua manager lain yang sudah lebih dulu berlalu, meninggalkan Sejin untuk mengurus keperluan Seokjin.

"hyung." Namjoon memanggil Sejin, membiarkan dirinya tertingal dari member lain yang sudah berlalu.

Sejin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pintu UGD, menatap Namjoon yang terlihat sangat berantakan, bahkan noda darah terlihat di bajunya yang tertutup mantel, "Ada apa, Namjoon ah?"

Namjoon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "jika nanti Seokjin hyung sudah selesai ditangani, aku mohon hyung jangan melaporkan semuanya ke agensi. Ada beberapa hal yag belum pernah hyung dengar akan dijelaskan oleh dokter. Kumohon, hyung harus memberitahu padaku apa yang terjadi sebelum melaporkannya ke agensi. Aku mengetahui beberapa hal yang tidak hyung tahu."

Sejin mengerutkan keningnya, "maksudmu?"

"hyung akan tahu nanti. Aku mohon, hyung hanya harus memberitahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Dan tidak perlu melaporkan pada agensi. Bilang saja Seokjin hyung kelelahan hingga pingsan dan harus dirawat beberapa hari di rumah sakit. Bukankah Seokjin hyung memang akan melakukan konferensi pers mengenai keluarnya dia dari Bangtan? Biarkan Seokjin hyung sendiri yang menjelaskannya jika sudah sadar. Ya hyung?"

Sejin terlihat berpikir keras, dan Namjoon menangkupkan tangannya, memohon.

"kumohon hyung, kumohon kali iniiii saja. Sembunyikan keadaan Seokjin hyung dari agensi."

Sejin menghela nafasnya pasrah, "baiklah, terserah dirimu saja."

Namjoon tersenyum, memeluk sekilas Sejin, "terima kasih hyung." Lalu berlari menyusul member lain yang sudah lebih dulu menghilang. Ia berdoa, semoga Seokjin baik-baik saja, dan kkumi juga tidak mengalami masalah apapun.

.

.

.

 _Kim Seokjin atau yang biasa dikenal dengan Jin BTS diharuskan untuk dirawat di Rumah Sakit akibat kondisi kesehatannya yang menurun, sehingga keterangan dari BigHit membenarkan bahwa Jin tidak akan mengikuti Wings Tour Japan untuk memulihkan kondisi kesehatannya. Tidak dijelaskan secara pasti apa yang menyebabkan Jin diharuskan dirawat di Rumah Sakit, juga tidak diketahui pasti apakah Jin tidak akan mengikuti seluruh rangkaian Wings Tour di Japan. Kita tunggu saja kabar selanjutnya dari BigHit. Dan untuk Jin BTS, semoga cepat pulih dan kembali beraktifitas dengan BTS._

Seokjin menghela nafas panjang. Ia menatap Sejin yang masih setia berdiri disisi ranjangnya, matanya menatapnya intens, menuntut penjelasan dari keadaan yang tengah mereka alami sekarang.

Sejin tengah berada di labirin yang sangat rumit dari masalah grup yang tengah ia temani selama ini. Ia merasa gagal menjadi manager karena tiba-tiba, ia mendapat kabar dari pimpinan agensi bahwa Seokjin akan keluar, karena alasan kesehatan. Ia belum mendapat penjelasan yang memuaskan dari Seokjin, ia sudah harus dihadapkan pada Seokjin yang kini berbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit, dengan perutnya yang sedikit 'menonjol'.

"jadi, berniat menjelaskannya padaku?"

Seokjin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia menatap Sejin yang kini berpindah menjadi duduk di kursi, masih tetap disamping ranjangnya.

"hyung sudah tahu dari hasil pemeriksaanku, juga penjelasan dokter tadi." Jawab Seokjin singkat. Ia sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Sejin. Tubuhnya lelah, begitu juga pikirannya.

Sejin mendekatkan kursinya, menggenggam tangan Seokjin yang tidak terpasang infus, "Jadi, benar bahwa kini kau tengah hamil, Seokjin ah?" dan pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari Seokjin.

"lalu, alasan sesungguhnya kau memutuskan keluar dari BTS adalah kandunganmu? Bukan karena penyakit apalah itu yang kau sebutkan untuk agensi kan?"

Lagi, Seokjin mengangguk. Karena memang apa yang dikatakan oleh Sejin adalah fakta sesungguhyna. Sejin menghela nafas panjang.

"selain aku, siapa saja yang tahu? Namjoon? member lain? manager yang lainnya? Orang tuamu? Pdni – "

"Hanya member. Sekarang ditambah hyung." Jawab Seokjin cepat. "Orang tuamu?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "tidak tahu. Karena itu, aku tidak ingin agensi mengabarkan mengenai kesehatanku yang sesungguhnya kepada publik. Bahkan aku berbohong pada Pdnim, pada semuanya. Biarkan aku yang memutuskan untuk menceritakan masalah ini atau tidak."

"Siapa? Siapa ayah dari bayi yang ada di kandunganmu?"

Diam, lagi-lagi Seokjin diam. Pertanyaan ini adalah satu dari berbagai pertanyaan lain yang sangat tidak ingin ia dengar. Ia sangat membenci mendengar orang lain bertanya ini.

"menurut hyung siapa?" Seokjin justru balik bertanya. Kali ini Sejin yang diam. Ia menatap tak mengerti ke arah Seokjin yang tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

"tunggu! Apa dia tahu bahwa kau hamil? Anaknya?"

"Dia tahu aku hamil. Tapi mungkin dia tak tahu bahwa ini anaknya."

Mata Sejin melebar, "Jadi?! Jika yang tahu mengenai kehamilanmu hanya member, berarti ayah dari bayi dalam kandunganmu – jangan bilang – "

"ya, apa yang hyung pikirkan itu benar."

Sejin diam, begitu pula Seokjin. Keduanya hanya saling menatap tanpa mengatakan apapun. Lalu Seokjin tersenyum, tangannya yang masih digenggam Sejin kini balas menggenggam tangan managernya itu.

"Hyung tenang saja. Setelah keluar dari BTS, aku tidak ingin menuntut apapun. Aku tidak akan meminta pertanggung jawaban dari siapapun itu. Aku hanya ingin melahirkan dan membesarkan anakku seorang diri dengan tenang." Jelas Seokjin tenang, seakan ia sudah merencanakan semua ini jauh-jauh hari.

Tapi Sejin bukannya senang, ia jsutru menatap tajam Seokjin, "Siapa?! Katakan padaku siapa ayah dari bayi itu? Apa Hoseok? Namjoon? Yoongi? Taehyung? Ah, apa jangan-jangan Jimin? Atau justru Joungkook? Katakan siapa padaku Seokjin ah, ia harus bertanggung jawab. Setidaknya tahu bahwa ia akan memiliki anak!"

Seokjin dengan cepat menggeleng, "Tidak hyung. Sudah sampai disini yang perlu hyung tahu. Hanya, jangan pernah, sekalipun membiarkan orang lain tahu mengenai keadaanku. Juga siapa ayah dari bayi ini, jangan sekali-kali hyung mengatakannya pada member. Aku tak ingin mereka tahu. Biarkan kehamilanku aku simpan sendiri, fans, orang lain tidak perlu tahu. Cukup aku."

"tidak Seokjin. Kau pikir membesarkan seorang anak semudah itu? Kau tetap bu – "

 _Drrrtttt Drrrttt_

Getar dari ponsel yang berada tepat disamping Seokjin menghentikan kalimat Sejin. Ia membiarkan Seokjin mengangkat telpon masuk itu setelah tahu dari ibunya.

"Ne, eomma?"

Dan Sejin kembali diam. Memerhatikan bagaimana Seokjin berusaha meyakinkan ibunya, memaksa agar tidak perlu menjenguknya kemari.

Sejin merasa bahwa kehidupan Seokjin benar-benar seperti drama, drama fiksi yang bahkan ia belum pernah menonton ataupun membacanya. Ini – seakan benar-benar tidak masuk akal, namun terjadi dan terpampang bukti nyatanya.

Tapi ia juga merasa, bahwa Seokjin memang calon ibu yang pantas. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau Joungkook atau Namjoon yang menjadi seorang ibu. Itu pasti –

"Hiii" bahkan Sejin merinding membayangkannya.

.

.

.

Namjoon berjalan keluar dari kamar hotelnya dan sedikit menjauh hinggal berada di lobby lantai satu. Ia duduk di kursi yang disediakan disana dan membuka ponselnya. Ia membaca keterangan yang diberikan bighit mengenai keadaan Seokjin. Ia juga sudah mendengar langsung dari Sejin, bahwa Seokjin diharuskan bedrest selama 2 minggu, mengingat kandungannya yang sedikit terguncang kemarin.

Ini sudah hampir seminggu terlewati, dan ini menjadi malam terakhir mereka di osaka sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke Hiroshima untuk wings tour selanjutnya. Ia belum menghubungi Seokjin, entahlah dengan member yang lain. ia tak terlalu memperhatikan.

"eo, yoboseyo, hyung?" senyum Namjoon terlihat, bersamaan dengan panggilannya yang diangkat. Akhirnya ia menghubungi Seokjin setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri.

" _eh, Namjoon ah. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau belum menghubungiku seminggu ini. Bagaimana yang lain? semuanya baik-baik saja kan disana?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Member yang lain juga baik-baik saja. Kupikir mereka sudah menghubungi hyung lebih dulu."

" _Memang. Mereka langsung menghubungiku begitu aku sadar, bahkan sebelum eomma. Tapi mereka belum menelpon lagi setelah konser."_

Namjoon tresenyum, ia lebih menyamankan duduknya dan mulai berbincang lebih santai dengan Seokjin. Ia terus tersenyum, sepanjang waktu selama sambungan teleponnya masih bisa membiarkannya mendengar suara Seokjin.

Leader bangtan itu menghabiskan waktu hampir 1 jam untuk mendengar suara Seokjin, menjawab berbagai pertanyaan dan membiakan hyung tertuanya itu bercerita panjang lebar. Mengenai apapun, bahkan menganai rencananya yang minggu depan akan kembali ke dorm. Ia akan terus beristirahat di dorm sampai bangtan kembali dari Jepang.

" _Aku sangat ingin terbang kesana, Namjoon ah. Sungguh-sungguh! Tapi kata dokter kandunganku masih sangat rawan untuk naik pesawat. Sepertinya kkumi mengambek karena sejak awal sudah aku ajak berkeliling dunia. Hah~ jadi sekarang ia ingin beristirahat dengan tenang."_

"tak apa, hyung. Hyung sitirahat saja dengan tenang. Kami akan kembali dengan cepat."

" _Ya. Dan rencananya sedikit berubah. Aku akan mengadakan konferensi pers setelah kalian kembali ke korea."_

Namjoon terdiam, senyum diwajahnya menghilang, "Apa hyung benar-benar akan berhenti dari bangtan?"

Kali ini ganti Seokjin yang diam, Namjoon hanya bisa mendengar suara nafas Seokjin dari line seberang.

"Hyung?"

" _ya. Itu sudah keputusanku yang terakhir Namjoon ah. Kau tahukan, setelah kkumi lahir semuanya tidak akan sama lagi. Popularitas bangtan tengah diatas, aku tak ingin keberadaanku mengacaukan segalanya. Reporter, sasaeng, dan pencari berita tak akan meninggalkanku sendirian. Mereka akan terus mencari berita dan gosip mengenai absenku jika aku hanya cuti untuk melahirkan. Aku tak ingin kkumi menjadi kendala bagi bangtan. Biar aku saja yang keluar, jikapun kkumi sampai akhirnya tetap sampai ke publik, semua akan baik-baik saja karena aku bukan bagian dari member bangtan lagi. Aku – "_

"hyung. Setidaknya – setidaknya biacarakan baik-baik dengan member lain. mereka pasti akan sangat shock saat mendengar keputusan hyung, bukan melalui hyung sendiri, tapi dari berita."

" _Mereka pasti menentangku. Aku tak ingin menjadi goyah dan membatalkan keputusanku. Tidak mudah Namjoon, bahkan sangat sulit bagiku untuk memutuskan keluar. Bangtan, bangtan sudah seperti keluarga bagiku."_

"ya. Aku tahu. Jika memang ini keputusan hyung, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kan?"

" _kau memang yang terbaik, Namjoon ah. Baiklah, kurasa kau butuh istirahat. Selamat bertemu 3 minggu lagi~"_

"ne. Hyung juga. Selamat malam."

Lalu sambungan terputus. Namjoon diam, ia menatap kosong pada pemandangan malam di balik kaca hotel. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya bangtan tanpa Seokjin. Ia tak mau membayangkannya, dan ia tak mau itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

.

.

.

Seluruh berita elektronik menuliskan mengenai kepulangan BTS setelah hampir 1 bulan menetap di Jepang untuk menyelesaikan _Wings Tour Japan._ Pemberitaan itu juga tak luput dari keadaan Seokjin yang mengharuskannya tidak mengikuti member lain tampil di jepang. Beberapa situs portal internet kembali membahas mengenai abesnnya member tertua di bangtan kali ini. Juga mengenai Bighit yang tidak memberi pemberitahuan yang jelas mengenai sebab absennya Seokjin. Hanya menjelaskan mengenai kesehatan Kim Seokjin yang memburuk.

"Loh hyung, dimana Seokjin hyung?" pertanyaan Taehyung itu membuat seluruh member dan juga manager hyung menoleh ke arah namja Daegu itu. Member lain langsung mengangguk, "iya juga, pantas aku tidak menemukan Seokjin hyung disini. Memang kemana hyung?" tambah Hoseok.

"ah, iya aku lupa memberi tahu kalian. Tadi kata Sejin hyung, Seokjin tengah dibawa ke rumah sakit. Entahlah, mengenai check up dan aku juga tak tahu. Sejin hyung terdengar sedikit panik saat menjelaskannya padaku tadi." Jelas salah satu manager disana.

Yoongi bergerak cepat, ia memakai kembali mantelnya dan mengambil masker, "kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita susul ke rumah sakit!" ucapnya sembari menarik lengan Namjoon.

"ya, ya, ya hyung! Kenapa menarikku?!" protes Namjoon. ia dengan susah payah membenarkan letak mantel yang sudah akan ia lepas. "tentu saja karena kau ledernya. Jika kau ikut, manager hyung tidak akan menolaknya. Ayo!"

Lalu keenam member itu kembali masuk kedalam van, dengan salah satu manager yang berada dibalik kemudi.

"memang kalian tahu dimana Seokjin melakukan check up?" tanya manager hyung saat ia mengeluarkan mobil dari basement apartemen.

Yoongi dengan cepat mengangguk, "tahu, tentu saja. Di rumah sakit yang sama dimana dia dirawat kemarin. Hyung masih ingat kan?"

Manager hyung hanya mengangguk, lalu van kembali hening.

"Ah, iya. Nanti saat sampai sana, jangan membuat keributan apapun. Tidak ada satu media dan fans yang tahu kalau Seokjin di rumah sakit. Jadi kalian jangan membuat keadaan semakin runyam. Oke?"

"siap, hyung!"

Namjoon terdiam. Ia memikirkannya sekarang. Selama berminggu-minggu ia jauh dari Seokjin, ia sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Mengenai rencananya kedepan. Mengenai Seokjin, nasibnya di bangtan, dan tentu saja kandungannya. Meskipun ia dan Seokjin tak pernah putus kontak selama berpisah, namun ia tetap diam mengenai rencananya memberitahu member.

Dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat.

"Hey, bangtandeul." Namjoon memanggil pelan. Meski cukup keras untuk membuat semua penumpang didalam van menoleh kearahnya. Ia duduk didepan, disamping manager, sebagai keistimewaan menjadi leader.

Joungkook melepas earphone yang ia pakai, "kenapa hyung?"

Namjoon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "aku akan memberitahu suatu hal mengenai Seokjin hyung dan rencananya untuk melakukan konferensi pers lusa."

"Oi, oi Namjoon. kau yakin tak apa menceritakan ini kepada member lain? bukankah Seokjin sudah melarangnya?" manager hyung memotong kalimat Namjoon.

"lalu hyung hanya akan membiarkannya dan diam? Membiarkan yang lain tidak tahu?" manager hyung hanya diam, tidak memiliki jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Namjoon.

"kalian tahu apa yang akan diungkapkan Seokjin hyung ke publik lusa?" tanya Namjoon, mengacuhkan bagaimana manager hyung akan merespon.

member lain mengangguk. "ya, mengenai Seokjin hyung yang akan vacuum sampai kkumi lahir dan cukup besar untuk ditinggalkan?" jawab Jimin. Namjoon dengan cepat menggeleng.

"kalian salah. Seokjin hyung tidak berencana vacuum untuk melahirkan kkumi."

"lalu? Seokjin hyung berencana memberitahu publik mengenai kehamilannya?" jawaban Joungkook membuat member lain terkejut.

"benarkah Namjoon ah?" tanya Hoseok.

Namjoon menggeleng, "tidak. Seokjin hyung tidak berencana memberitahu publik mengenai kehamilannya. Justru Seokjin hyung ingin menyimpan hal itu selamanya."

"tunggu!" lagi-lagi member menyelanya. Kali ini Yoongi, ia menatap ragu kearah Namjoon, "jangan bilang kau Seokjin hyung, tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin kan Seokjin hyung berencana keluar – "

"Ya hyung! Kalau bicara jangan sembarangan!" Taehyung dengan cepat mengehentikan apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh Yoongi.

"tidak tae. Yoongi hyung tidak asal bicara. Karena memang Seokjin hyung berencana untuk berhenti dari dunia entertainer dan meninggalkan bangtan."

"Hyung!"

Serempak member lain menatap Namjoon tak percaya.

"lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan? Melihat Seokjin hyung melakukan konferensi pers mengenai keluarnya ia dari bangtan dan membiarkannya?! Sungguh?!" pekikan kesal Jimin membuat Namjoon memejamkan matanya. Ia juga bingung.

"kita tidak bisa memaksa Seokjin hyung. Pasti untuk mengambil keputusan ini juga tidak mudah baginya. Mungkin, kita bisa sedikit demi sedikit secara perlahan membujuk Seokjin hyung untuk membatalkan niatnya. Kita bisa meyakinkan Seokjin hyung bahwa kita menerima Seokjin hyung dan kandungannya tanpa syarat apapun. Seokjin hyung butuh dukungan dan pengertian kita." Penjelasan Yoongi membuat member lain diam. Mereka kembali berpikir, apa yang diucapkan Yoongi memang benar. Mungkin, selama ini Seokjin masih ragu kalau bangtan sudah menerima kandungannya. Ditambah hanya member dan Sejin yang tahu, agensi dan staff lain tidak ada satupun yang tahu. Bahkan orangtuanya.

"kalau begitu, kita bersikap biasa saja. Jangan memojokkan Seokjin hyung. Kita bicarakan perlahan, mencari waktu yang tepat untuk berbucara dari hati ke hati. Kita sudah lama juga tidak melakukannya semenjak saat itu."

saran Namjoon disetujui tanpa kata oleh member lain. dan sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit diisi oleh keheningan.

.

.

.

Keenam member sampai di rumah sakit disambut dengan pemandangan Sejin yang tengah berdiri gelisah didepan ruangan tempat Seokjin berada. Namjoon yang menyadari ada yang salah setengah berlari menghampiri Sejin, menepuk pelan pundak manager mereka tersebut.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanyanya cepat. Sejin menatap Namjoon dengan kerutan dalam di keningnya, "bagaimana ini Namjoon ah. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"memang ada apa hyung?" tanya Yoongi cepat. Sejin menatap pintu ruangan disampingnya, "kedua orang tua dan kakak Seokjin datang. Mereka didalam, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi sepertinya, Seokjin belum memberitahu keluarganya tentang keadaannya yang sebenarnya. Dan sekarang, hah~ sepertinya ia tengah mendapat – "

Dan sebelum Sejin selesai menjelaskan, Namjoon sudah lebih dulu membuka pintu kamar Seokjin. Keenam member dan Sejin membelalakkan matanya, terkejut melihat bagaimana Seokjin yang terjatuh dilantai dengan appanya yang terlihat baru saja memukulnya. Hyung kandung Seokjin tengah memeluk sang eomma yang menangis histeris.

"Abeonim!" Namjoon memekik dan segera menghampiri Seokjin, membantunya berdiri dan kembali duduk di ranjangnya.

"kalian! Pasti kalian tahu bahwa dia tengah membawa anak sialan itu didalam tubuhnya kan?! Apa kalian bodoh?! Bagaimana mungkin kalian diam dan menerima keadaan Seokjin begitu saja, hah?!" teriakan ayah Seokjin disambut dengan tundukan pasrah oleh member bangtan. Mereka tidak berani membalas kalimat itu.

"aku tidak mau tahu. Aku mau anak itu menghilang dari tubuhmu segera. Kau membuat malu jika sampai melahirkan dan mengasuh anak tanpa status seperti itu. Kau seorang laki-laki Seokjin! Bagaimana mungkin kau dengan bangga mengatakan akan melahirkan?! Dan dipanggil eomma?!" ayah Seokjin kembali berteriak.

Seokjin sesenggukan, hidungnya sembab, matanya memerah. Dan dikedua pipinya terlihat bekas tamparan. Namjoon memeluk erat-erat pundak Seokjin, mencoba menenangkannya.

"aku seorang ayah, appa?! Anak ini akan memanggilku appa!" Seokjin balas berteriak, diantara isakannya yang belum berhenti.

"Appa?! Kau sebut dirimu appa?! Anak itu tidak memiliki appa! Kau bodoh, dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung! Appa sudah membesarkanmu, memberimu uang untuk menjadi artis sesuai keinginanmu. Dan ini balasan yang appa terima?! Kau mengandung tanpa tahu siapa ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung?! Aku tidak sudi menerima anak yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya seperti itu! Gugurkan segera!"

Namjoon berdiri, ia beranjak hingga berada didepan Seokjin dan berhadapan langsung dengan appa Seokjin, "abeonim, kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik."

"kau tahu apa, hah?! Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus menggugurkan kandunganmu. Dan katakan padaku siapa ayah dari bayi itu? Aku harus memberinya pelajaran!" ayah Seokjin mendorong bahu Namjoon menjauh, membiarkannya kembali berhadapan dengan Seokjin yang menutup wajahnya erat dan menggeleng cepat.

"dia anakku appa! Hanya anakku?!" Seokjin berteriak.

Eomma Seokjin berjalan mendekat, masih dengan sang kakak yang membantunya berdiri, "Seokjin ah, sayang. Katakan pada appa, turuti saja kemauan appa. Siapa ayah dari bayimu, hm? Hiks, kau hanya perlu menggugurkannya, sayang. Belum terlambat untuk melakukannya." Ucapnya lembut, mencoba membujuk Seokjin.

Seokjin menggeleng, menatap sang eomma dengan mata sembabnya, "eomma, hiks. Bagaimana mungkin eomma membiarkan appa menggugurkan kandunganku? Dia sudah enam bulan eomma, dia sudah bernyawa. Eomma tega menggugurkannya?!"

Eomma Seokjin balas menggeleng, ia semakin mendekat dan menggenggam kedua tangan Seokjin, "turuti saja apa kata appamu, ya? Kau bisa menggugurkannya diluar negeri. Lalu kau bisa kembali lagi kesini, kembali menjadi member bangtan, ya? Tidak akan menyakitimu, kau akan baik-baik saja, sayang. Hanya turuti kata appa. Appa bisa menuntut orang yang telah membuatmu seperti ini. Katakan pada eomma, kau dipaksa? Kau mengalami kekerasan? Katakan bahwa kau dipaksa dan appa yang akan mengurusnya. Sayang, dengarkan kata eomma ya?"

Seokjin melepas genggaman sang eomma. Ia menjauh, hingga kini terduduk di sudut ranjang, menghindari siapapun dan memeluk erat-erat perutnya.

"aku tidak mau eomma! Aku tidak mau menggugurkannya. Dan – dan aku tidak dipaksa. Aku tidak mengalami kekerasan apapun."

"Kalau begitu katakan pada hyung, siapa yang melakukannya?! Hyung akan membuat perhitungan karena telah membuatmu seperti ini dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab." Sang hyung ikut menimpali.

Sang appa kembali maju, ia menarik kaki Seokjin hingga kembali berada disisi ranjang, dengan kedua bahu yang dicengkeram erat olehnya, "dengarkan appa! Lakukan sesuai perintah appa dan semua akan kembali seperti semula. Gugurkan kandunganmu dan katakan siapa ayah dari bayi itu. Lalu appa akan menyingkirkan orang itu hingga tidak akan menganggumu lagi. Kau bisa kembali menjalani kehidupanmu seperti sebelumnya Seokjin ah."

"Shireo!" Seokjin berteriak, mendorong dada sang ayah.

Appa Seokjin kembali tersulut, ia mengangkat tangannya, berniat kembali memukul Seokjin sebelum ada tangan yang menghentikannya.

"Namjoon?!" Seokjin memekik. Ia menggeleng, memberi isyarat Namjoon untuk tidak ikut campur. Appa Seokjin bukan seseorang yang bisa dibantah. Isyarat itu hanya ditanggapi dengna senyum tipis oleh Namjoon.

"abeonim, itu saya. Saya yang telah membuat Seokjin seperti ini, dan saya adalah ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya." Kalimat itu dikatakan oleh Namjoon dengan lantang, hingga seluruh yang ada disana mendengarnya dengan jelas.

 _Bugh!_

Hyung Seokjin memukul wajah Namjoon dengan cepat, menimbulkan pekikan samar dari yang lain. mereka belum selesai mencerna kalimat Namjoon, dan kini semakin terkejut dengan apa yang dilaukan oleh hyung Seokjin.

"hyung!" Seokjin berteriak. Segera beranjak turun dari ranjang dan berusaha menghampiri sang hyung yang kini tengah memukul Namjoon yang terlihat pasrah telentang di lantai. Perutnya diduduki oleh hyung Seokjin, dan tubuhnya dipukul membabi buta oleh hyung kandung Seokjin.

"hyung hentikan! Hyung!" Seokjin kembali berteriak, memberontak dari pelukan sang eomma yang menghentikan gerakannya yang akan menghampiri Namjoon. sedangkan sang appa hanya diam, terlihat puas dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh anak sulungnya tersebut.

Seokjin menggeleng cepat, "tidak eomma. Bukan Namjoon! bukan Namjoon?!"

"lalu siapa, hah?!" sang hyung berteriak. Ia masih duduk diatas tubuh Namjoon, memperlihatkan bagaimana wajah Namjoon yang babak belur, bahkan terlihat darah disana.

Seokjin hanya menggeleng, masih keukeuh untuk diam.

"uhuk uhuk!" Namjoon terbatuk, ia meludahkan darah yang memenuhi mulutnya. Ia mendorong tubuh kakak Seokjin hingga kini ia duduk. Ia menyeka darah disudut bibirnya kasar, menatap semua yang ada disana dengan nyalang.

"aku ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Seokjin. Aku berani bersumpah!"

"Namjoon!"

Dan pekikan Seokjin adalah hal terakhir yang bisa didengar Namjoon sebelum gelap.

Hyung kandung Seokjin kembali memukulnya hingga pingsan.

.

.

.

Kamar rawat Seokjin hening, tidak ada yang berbicara. Sang eomma masih setia duduk disampingnya, memeluk erat-erat bahunya yang masih naik turun tidak teratur, juga mengompres pipinya yang terlihat sedikit bengkak, efek tamparan sang appa. Masih tersisa isakan dari tangisnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sedangkan sang appa dan hyung terlihat duduk diam di sofa, begitu pula member lain yang kini duduk tak jauh dari sana. Keadaan menjadi seperti ini setelah Namjoon dibawa pergi oleh manager hyung dan dibaringkan di kamar lain.

"hyung." Yoongi yang pertama bersuara, membuat seluruh pandangan mengarah padanya.

Namja berkulit putih itu terlihat ragu, "benarkah Namjoon ayah dari kandungan hyung?"

Yang lain terdiam, dalam hati ikut menanti jawaban apa yang akan dikeluarkan Seokjin.

Seokjin menatapp Yoongi, dalam hati masih ragu harus menjawab apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja sebelumnya. Ia hanya tengah melakukan check up rutin dan menapat transfusi darah sebelum keluarganya datang. Belum selesai masalah dengan keluarganya, pengakuan Namjoon membuat semuanya menjadi lebih runyam.

"Seokjin ah. Benarkah?" sang eomma ikut bertanya.

Seokjin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "aku tidak pernah bercerita pada Namjoon mengenai ayah dari kandunganku. Aku tidak tahu darimana ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dia ayah dari kkumi."

"Tapi, benar dia ayah kkumi?" kali ini Taehyung yang bertanya.

Dan anggukan samar Seokjin sudah menjawab segalanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Next! Wkwkwkwk, aku suka nih udah ampe adegan ini ajaaa

Aku rencana mau buat satu chap full dari Namjoon viewnya, gimana dia sejak awal tragedi malam panas bareng seokjin. Jadi, biar nanti kalian gak ngehujat namjoon mulu'

Tapi kayaknya chap depan lanjut dulu ke konflik ini. Kan member lain belum ketemu ama namjoon, seokjin juga belum ngomong juga ama ayah dari kandungannya, wwkwkwk

Jadi, semangat menunggu~ hahahahahaha

Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini. Juga review yang sangat luar biasa! Saranghae~

PS. Aku ada ide buat next namjin ff, kan ini udah mau end.

PSS. Temanya coworkers AU! Kkk

PSS. Ditunggu ya~~~ Coming Soon. Draft nya udah ada, tinggal ngetik. kkkk


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle** : Let me know

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : chaptered

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :** Dan sepertinya, kehidupan Seokjin untuk kedepannya tidak akan sama lagi. Karena ia membawa tambahan satu nyawa bersamanya.

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

 _Cklek_

Seokjin berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan dimana Namjoon berbaing disana. Leader merangkap sebagai ayah dari kandungannya itu berbaring pasrah, hanya melirik dari sudut matanya. Member lain dan juga keluarga Seokjin sudah pulang. Setelah diusir oleh Seokjin, lagipula ia memang sudah harus pulang. Ia hanya check up disini, bukan untuk dirawat. Namun, ia butuh berbicara berdua dengan Namjoon. dan sekarang, saat Namjoon masih di rumah sakit mungin menjadi satu-satunya waktu bagi mereka untuk berbicara berdua secara pribadi.

"Namjoon ah." Seokjin memanggil pelan. Ia memberanikan diri untuk duduk di sisi ranjang, dekat dengan paha Namjoon. ia meringis melihat seberapa banyak lebam yang ada di wajah dan juga tubuh bagian atas Namjoon. namja itu tidak memakai baju, memang diminta untuk melepasnya, agar mudah untuk diobati.

Namjoon menoleh, ia menatap Seokjin lalu tersenyum tipis, "kenapa, hyung? Kenapa belum pulang, hm? Bukankah check upnya sudah selesai? Bagaimana keadaan kkumi? Semua baik-baik saja kan?"

Seokjin menggeleng, matanya memanas. Sekali lagi ia ingin menangis hari ini. Melihat senyum lembut Namjoon, tatapan matanya, dan bagaiamana suara penuh perhatian Namjoon membuatnya lemah. Ia tak mengerti, mengetahui bahwa Namjoon mengakui bahwa ini anaknya, membuat semua perlakuan Namjoon terlihat berbeda dimatanya.

Seokjin menggeser duduknya, hingga ia bisa meraih tangan Namjoon. ia mengarahkan tangan Namjoon ke perutnya, mengusapnya memutar disana, "kkumi sudah memasuki bulan ketujuh minggu depan. Dia baik-baik saja, meski sedikit lemah. Tapi tidak ada yag perlu dikhawatirkan."

Suara isakan terdengar, bukan dari bibir Seokjin, tapi dari Namjoon. leader Bangtan tersebut dengan cepat bangun dan memeluk perut Seokjin, menangis disana. Ia bisa merasakan perutnya yang membuncit, kehangatan dari kehidupan di perut Seokjin membuatnya semakin terisak.

"Mianhae, hyung. Jeongmal mianhae." Ia mengucap maaf berkali-kali, setiap hela nafasnya tak pernah absen bergumam maaf untuk Seokjin.

Seokjin hanya diam, ia membiarkan air matanya turun tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tangannya mengusap perlahan rambut Namjoon, sesekali menepuk pelan punggungnya, mencoba menenangkan tubuh Namjoon yang bergetar akibat tangisannya.

"minta maaf untuk apa, Namjoon, hm?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Namjoon, dan Seokjin tidak bertanya lagi. Seokjin mengusap wajahnya, mencoba menghilangkan jejak air matanya yang masih belum mau berhenti. Ia membiarkan ruangan didominasi oleh suara isakan Namjoon.

Seokjin tak tahu, berapa lama leadernya tersebut menangis dipangkuannya. Karena saat akhirnya Namjoon mengangkat wajahnya, matanya sudah memerah dan bengkak, dengan hidungnya yang sembab.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan, dengan Seokjin yang sibuk mengusap wajah Namjoon untuk menghapus sisa airmata disana. Hatinya ikut sakit melihat bagaimana Namjoon benar-benar merasa bersalah dan menatapnya penuh perhatian.

"Kau pasti sudah menderita sangat banyak hyung. Selama ini, sejak ada kkumi kau sudah berjuang seorang diri. Tanpa ada siapapun yang bisa kau buat untuk sandaran. Sekarang, setelah semua hal yang telah kau lalui, kau bisa bersandar padaku. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu hyung, aku akan menjadi ayah dari kkumi."

Seokjin terdiam. Ia melihat dengan jelas kilatan penuh penyesalan di binar mata Namjoon yang menatapnya. Dan entah kenapa ada sedikit keraguan, bukan pada Namjoon, tapi pada dirinya.

Seokjin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "sejak kapan kau tahu, Namjoon?"

"sejak aku tahu. Sejak hyung masuk rumah sakit dan Yoongi hyung memberitahuku serta member yang lain. aku tak tahu bagaimana, yang kutahu aku hanya tahu bahwa itu anakku. Mungkin ini yag dimaksud dengan intuisi seorang ayah?"

Mendengar kata 'ayah' dengan konotasi yang sama dengan yang selama ini ia bayangkan membuat hatinya menghangat. Ia tanpa sadar mengusap perutnya, membagi kehangatan yang ia rasakan pada kkumi.

 _Deg_

Tunggu! Apa itu?!

Mata Seokjin melebar. Ia menatap Namjoon, membuat namja itu juga menatapnya, "Ada apa, hyung?" tanyanya bingung, setengah khawatir, "Apa kkumi baik-baik saja?" ia ikut mengulurkan tangannya dan meletakkannya diatas perut Seokjin.

 _Deg_

"Kau merasakannya?!" Seokjin memekik, tersenyum sangat lebar. Namjoon menatap Seokjin tak percaya. Lalu keduanya tertawa, terlihat sangat bahagia atas apa yang baru saja.

 _Deg_

"Dia menendang lagi!" kali ini Namjoon yang memekik. Ia reflek menunduk, menempelkan sisi wajahnya pada perut Seokjin yang terutup kaos tipis. Seokjin masih tersenyum lebar, merasa berkali-kali lipat lebih bahagia dengan kehadiran Namjoon disisinya. Sepertinya kkumi bisa merasakan kehadiran ayahnya hingga merespon dengan tendangan. Ini kali pertama Seokjin merasakan pergerakan dari kandungannya.

"Hyung, emm apa aku boleh membuka bajumu? Tidak! Maksudu menyingkapnya, ya, hanya menyingkapnya. Aku ingin mengusap perutmu secara langsung." Namjoon bertanya dengan mata yang tidak fokus, terlihat ragu.

Seokjin tersenyum, "Tentu saja kau boleh Namjoon." lalu namja cantik itu menyingkap bajunya, mengarahkan tangan Namjoon untuk menyentuuh perutnya yang terlihat mengencang karena dipaksa melebar.

Namjoon tertawa dan kembali menempelkan wajahnya pada perut Seokjin. Namja cantik itu berjengit kaget, merasakan bagaimana wajah Namjoon yang dingin karena pendingin ruangan menyentuh permukaan perutnya. Tapi anehnya, ia merasa hangat. Jauh didalam hatinya ia merasa sangat hangat.

"Hi Kkumi ya. Kenalkan, aku appa mu, Kim Namjoon. kita akan sering bertemu kedepannya. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Dan Seokjin suah merasa puas dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia tidak mau meminta lebih dengan memohon agar oang tuanya bisa menerima kehadiran kkumi. Dengan Namjoon yang mau menerima dan dengan senang hati bertanggung jawab menjadi 'appa' dari kkumi ia sudah bahagia. Ia tak mau menjatuhkan harapan dan kebahagiannya dengan bertanya hal lain yang sebenarnya masih sedikit mengganjal dibenaknya.

 _Apakah Namjoon mencintainya?_

.

.

.

Suasana lobby bighit terlihat sangat ramai. Berpuluh-puluh kamera menyorot, dengan beratus fans yang menunggu diluar garis pengaman yang sudah dipasang. Semua fokus tertuju pada meja panjang dengan warna putih yang masih kosong, belum ada yang terliat disana.

Keriuhan susana di lobby terlihat berbeda jauh dengan bagian dalam gedung, khususnya ruang tunggu bagi member BTS yang terlihat sepi. Namjoon dan Seokjin baru saja datang dari rumah sakit – ngomong-ngomong, semalam Seokjin dan Namjoon tidur berdua, diatas ranjang yang sama. Kedua namja itu tengah sibuk dirias, apalagi Namjoon membutuhkan make up khusus untuk menutupi bekas memar diwajahnya. Dan khusus untuk Seokjin, ia akan duduk diatas kursi roda, untuk menyamarkan perutnya yang sudah tidak bisa ditutupi lagi dengan pakaian biasa jika ia berdiri.

"Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan apa yang akan kau umumkan nanti di konferensi?" pertanyaan salah satu manager itu mengalihkan semua fokus manusia disana. Khususnya para member yang menatap Seokjin, setengah berharap.

Seokjin menoleh, membuat staff yang tengah menata rambutnya ikut berpindah. Ia menatap sekilas member lain yang menatapnya dalam diam, mungkin terlalu takut, atau sudah tak berniat untuk mencari tahu lagi. Ia berhenti pada Namjoon, mendapat sebuah senyum lembut dan anggukan samar dari leadernya.

Seokjin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, sebelum menghembuskannya dalam sekali hela, "tentu saja, tentu saja aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku sudah memikirkannya semalam suntuk."

"jadi?" akhirnya, Joungkook bertanya. Magnae Bangtan menjadi member pertama yang berbicara sejak Namjoon dan Seokjin datang setengah jam yang lalu.

Seokjin tersenyum, "tentu saja aku membatalkannya. Aku tidak jadi mengumumkan mengenai keputusanku untuk keluar dari bangtan. Aku akan kembali pada keputusan agensi, hanya mengumumkan mengenai keputusan vakuum yang akan aku ambil sampai aku bisa meninggalkan kkumi, setidaknya satu sampai tiga tahun kedepan. Untuk apakah aku akan kembali aktif setelah itu, akan kita pikirkan besok, saat waktunya tiba. Bagaimana, apa kalian masih keberatan?"

Joungkook menggeleng, begitu juga member yang lain. Yoongi berdiri, menghampiri Seokjin yang sudah duduk di kursi roda dan berlutut didepannya, "aku akan selalu berharap hyung kembali pada bangtan."

Seokjin tersenyum lalu memeluk Yoongi, erat sekali.

"gomawo Yoongi ya, kau memang roomate terbaik."

"Lima menit lagi! Bersiap untuk keluar!"

Pemberitahuan dari staff itu membuat seluruh stylist ribut memperbaiki make up dan tata rambut dari member BTS. Ketujuh namja itu segera berdiri dan berbaris disekitar Seokjin yang duduk di kursi roda.

"siapa yang akan mendorong kursi Seokjin hyung?" Namjoon tiba-tiba bertanya, membuat member lain saling memandang satu sama lain.

"aku! Aku saja hyung yang mendorongnya!" Taehyung mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, sangat antusias untuk mendorong kursi Seokjin hyung.

"Andwae! Aku saja! Aku saja hyung!" Joungkook tak mau kalah dan ikut-ikut mengangkat tangan.

"ya! Aku saja. Aku yang paling tua." kali ini Yoongi. Ia dengan tenang memukul legan Taehyung dan Joungkook yang terangkat.

"Hyung~~ Aku saja~" Hoseok merengek, memeluk Seokjin yang hanya tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana member lain berebut ingin mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Aku saja hyung~" Jimin ikut-ikut memeluk Seokjin, melakukan aegyo untuk hyungnya tersebut.

"Sudah! Ayo kita putuskan seperti biasa. Kawi bawi bo!" akhihrnya Namjoon menengahi. Sebelum semakin berlarut dan staff memanggil mereka untuk naik ke panggung.

Secara reflek keenam member langsung mengulurkan salah satu telapak tangannya dan mulai memilih siapa yang akan mendorong kursi roda Seokjin. Sedangkan yang tengah diperebutkan hanya terkekeh, merasa senang dan terharu melihat bagaimana para member berebut untuk mendorong kursi rodanya.

Itu membuktikan bahwa ia disayang kan?

"Yash! Aku yang menang!" pekikan Joungkook menimbulkan seruan kecewa dari member lain. Joungkook tertawa dan segera menempatkan dirinya dibelakang kursi roda Seokjin.

"memang seharusnya aku yang mendorong Seokjin hyung. Aku tidak yakin hyungdeul kuat mendorong tubuh Seokjin hyung yang bertambah gendut, hahahahaha."

Seokjin memukul tangan Joungkook yang berada dibelakangnya, "Ya! Dasar magnae durhaka!"

"apakah kita akan melakukannya seperti biasa?" suara Namjoon menghentikan tawa yang disebabkan komentar Joungkook. Keenam member terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon itu.

"haruskah?" itu Jimin, yang melihat Namjoon ragu. Yoongi dengan cepat memukul pelan bahu Jimin, "tentu saja. Kita harus melakukannyaa dengan _bangtan style._ "

Namjoon tersenyum, ia dengan cepat mengulurkan tangan kanannya, lalu diikuti oleh member lain, bahkan juga Seokjin, meski namja cantik itu berada di tumpukan paling bawah, tepat dibawah telapak tangan Namjoon.

"baiklah. Semoga, semua yang sudah kita rencanakan berjalan sesuai harapan. Army dapat menerimanya dengan baik, dan setelahnya bangtan dapat kembali berprestasi. Untuk Seokjin hyung dan kkumi semoga baik-baik saja dan selalu sehat." Namjoon mengucapkan kalimat itu perlahan, sembari menatap satu persatu member disekelilingnya.

"Jja, bangtan bangtan!"

"Bang – bangtan!"

.

.

.

Matahari sudah kembali ke tempatnya, digantikan oleh cahaya bulan yang sudah menerangi malam. Suasana kota sudah mulai redup, mengingat ini sudah jam 9, saatnya mulai kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Begitu pula yang dilakukan oleh ketujuh member BTS. Setelah melakukan konferensi pers, dan makan malam dengan staff dan manager BTS mereka kembali ke dorm.

Keadaan menjadi _awkward_ begitu hanya ada member disana. Semuanya tahu, paham bahwa masih ada masalah yang belum selesai diantara mereka. dan esok pagi, Seokjin sudah harus pergi. Dan hal itu pula yang menjadi salah satu masalah bagi mereka.

"jadi, hyung akan tinggal dimana?" ini Jimin yang pertanya. Menjadi yang pertama membuka suaranya setelah ketujuh member duduk melingkar di depan TV. Benda persegi yang menyala itu sudah tidak diperhatikan lagi, semua mata kini menatap Seokjin, menunggu jawabannya.

"tidak mungkin kan hyung pulang ke rumah hyung?" Joungkook bertanya ragu.

"dan aku akan menolak jika hyung tinggal sendiri." Kali ini Yoongi.

Seokjin tersenyum, ia benar-benar tersentuh dengan perhatian member lain kepadanya. Ia merasa berharga dan disayang.

"aku tidak akan pulang kerumah, tidak sampai eomma dan appa mau menerima kkumi. Aku juga tidak akan tinggal seorang diri, terlalu berbahaya dan akan mengundang curiga jika nanti aku terlihat publik. Jadi, emmm – " Seokjin terhenti. Ia melirik Namjoon ragu. Dan sebuah anggukan sederhana dari Namjoon membuat Seokjin melanjutkan kalimatnya. " – aku akan tinggal di Ilsan."

"Ilsan?" Hoseok memkik kaget, "di rumah Namjoon hyung?" kali ini Taehyung, seakan melanjutkan kalimat Hoseok.

Wajah Seokjin merona, entah kenapa bayangan tinggal dengan orang tua Namjoon membuatnya malu, "ya. Semalam, Namjoon sudah mengatakannya padaku. Orang tuanya mau menerima kehadiranku, dan dengan senang hati akan membiarkanku tinggal dengan mereka hingga nanti aku memutuskan langkah selanjutnya. Aku juga sudah berbicara langsung dengan Kim eomonim."

Semuanya diam, tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. Pertanyaan selanjutnya yang akan dibahas cukup sensitif, dan kelima member yang lebih muda dari Seokjin itu terlihat enggan untuk bertanya lebih dulu.

Seokjin dan Namjoon yang duduk bersebelahan bertukar pandangan, mereka mengagguk samar sebelum kembali menghadap member lain. tangan Namjoon ia letakkan diatas kaki Seokjin yang terlipat, mencari tangannya untuk digenggam. Dengan rona samar yang belum hilang dari wajahnya, Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya, membiarkan Namjoon menggenggemanya.

"soal ayah kkumi, itu memang aku." Kalimat sederhana dari Namjoon itu benar-bena mengejutkan. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat pengakuan langsung dari Namjoon.

"Bagaimana bisa – tunggu maksudku, apa – ish! Serius?" Hoseok menatap Namjoon lekat-lekat, mencoba mencari kebohongan disana.

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, bekas lebam di wajahnya masih terlihat, meski sudah mulai samar, namun nyerinya masih sedikit terasa, "ya, aku serius. karena aku satu-satunya yang pernah meniduri Seokjin hyung."

"APA?!"

Semua member berteriak, membuka matanya kebar-lebar. Seokjin berdecak sebal dan memukul bahu Namjoon dengan tangannya yang bebas, "yak! Tidak perlu dibicarakan juga!" Namjoon terkekeh.

"sejak kapan?" Joungkook yang pertama kali kembali dari keterkejutannya bertanya. "Sejak awal. Sejak Seokjin hyung masuk rumah sakit dan mengatakan mengenai kkumi pada kita."

"jadi – jadi selama ini kau tahu?!" Hoseok tanpa sadar meninggikan nada suaranya, ia sedikit tersulut mengetahui fakta bahwa Namjoon sadar bahwa kkumi adalah anaknya, dan hanya membiarkan Seokjin berjuang serang diri.

Namjoon mengangguk, "ya, aku tahu. Maksudku bukan aku tahu yang dengan sangat yakin mengakui bahwa kkumi adalah anakku. Kalian tahu, _father intuition_? Hanya dengan intuisi, aku hanya merasa bahwa kkumi adalah anakku."

"Dan hyung tidak melakukan apapun?" kali ini Taehyung yang menatapnya tajam. Namjoon dengan lemah mengangguk. "ya. Memang kau pikir apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

 _Bugh!_

Kejadian itu begitu cepat, sampai tiba-tiba Namjoon sudah tersungkur dengan Yoongi yang berdiri didepannya. Namjoon menyentuh ujung bibirnya, ah, sobek, lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya dalam dua haru berturut-turut. Jika kemarin kakak Seokjin mmukul pipi kanannya, kali ini Yoongi pipi kirinya. Sudah lengkap.

"Yoongi!"

Pekikan Seokjin membuat member lain segera berdiri dan memeluk Yoongi untuk menghentikan lengan Yoongi yang sudah akan terayun untuk Namjoon.

"brengsek! Kau benar-benar brengsek Namjoon!" Yoongi berteriak, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk Namjoon yang kini duduk dengan Seokjin disampingnya. Keempat member lain yang memeluk Yoongi berusaha menarik Yoongi menjauh. Jimin dengan cepat pergi kedapur, mengambil minum untuk Yoongi dan kotak p3k untuk Namjoon.

"Hyung! Sudahlah, kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik."

"Ya, lebih baik kita kembali duduk dan meluruskan semua ini."

"Namjoon hyung sudah menerima semua pukulan dari kakak Seokjin hyung kemarin, sekarang tidak perlu memakai kekerasan."

"Yoongi ya, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik. Oke?" dengan kalimat lembut Seokjin juga tatapan memohon padanya membuat Yoongi berhenti. Ia melepaskan pelukan member lain dan dengan tenang kembali duduk. Ia menerima gelas dari Jimin dan segera meneguknya habis.

"jelaskan. Sekarang dengan sejelas-jelasnya!" ucap Yoongi tegas. Namjoon tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk.

"sebenarnya, tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengakui bahwa kkumi adalah anakku. Karena aku tahu, sekali aku membuka mulutku untuk mengakuinya, perlakuan kalian akan berbeda. Bagaimana kalian memandangku, memandang Seokjin hyung, semuanya akan berbeda. Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat, menunggu kalian terbiasa dengan keadaan Seokjin hyung untuk mengakuinya. Kuakui, aku memang brengsek. Aku diam saja saat Seokjin hyung menderita seorang diri. Aku juga takut. Banyak hal yang harus aku pertimbangkan. Aku tidak mengharapkan kalian untuk memahaminya. Jadi yah, terserah kalian akan bagaimana kedepannya."

Semuanya diam, hanya suara Seokjin yang sibuk mengobati luka Namjoon.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan kedepannya?"

Namjoon mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Hoseok yang baru saja bertanya.

"apalagi? Tentu saja melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan pada Seokjin hyung. Aku sudah berbicara pada orang tuaku, dan keduanya mau menerima Seokjin hyung dengan baik. Kalian juga bisa mengujungi Seokjin hyung kapanpun kalian inginkan. Tapi ingat, kita haus tetap melanjutkan jadwal BTS yang telah disusun. Apalagi sebentar lagi kita haurus comeback, ingat?"

Semuanya diam.

"aku minta maaf. Kepada Seokjin hyung terutama, dan juga kepada yang lainnya. Aku tahu, pasti beberapa bulan terakhir kalian berpikir aku menyebalkan, aku juga mengakuinya. Aku tidak akan membela diriku karena memang apa yang aku lakukan salah, dan kalian benar. Tapi, aku juga manusia yang pasti melakukan kesalahan. Kejadian ini memang kesalahanku, tapi aku harap, kalian tidak membuatnya menjadi alasan untuk membenciku dan menghancurkan Bangtan. Aku tidak mau kejadian ini menjadikan kalian merendahkanku dan tidak lagi menganggapku leader dari Bangtan. Au masih ingin bersama kalian dalam waktu yang lama, aku juga ingin mempertahankan keberadaan bangtan sampai Seokjin hyung kembali. Jadi, mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal."

Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu member lain untuk menerima ajakannya untuk berdamai. Yang pertama meletakkan tangan diatas milik Namjoon tentu saja Seokjin, ia dengan mata berair menggenggam tangan Namjoon. lalu diikuti Jimin, Hoseok, Joungkook, Taehyung, dan yang terakhir Yoongi.

Namjoon tersenyum menatap Yoongi, "gomawo hyung."

Lalu tak tahu siapa yang memulai, entah Taehyung atau Joungkook, ketujuh member itu berpelukan, menyatukan bahu mereka dan saling melingkarkan lengan satu sama lain.

"Mari kita lakukan lebih baik lagi kedepannya."

.

.

.

Matahari belum sepenuhnya menampakkan diri saat Seokjin dan Namjoon meninggalkan dorm Bangtan. Kedua namja itu meminjam mobil salah satu staff dan berkendara berdua menuju Ilsan, tempat tinggal kedua orang tua Namjoon. sebenarnya, Joungkook dan Taehyung sudah merengek-rengek tadi, minta untuk ikut. Tapi setelah diseret oleh Yoongi untk melakukan rekaman lagu baru mereka, akhirnya dua orang itu pasrah saja kembali masuk dorm.

Ngomong-ngomong, Namjoon yang menyetir. Meski awalnya ditentang habis-bhabisan oleh Yoongi, akhirnya Namjoon juga yang berada dibalik kemudi. Seokjin sudah tidak memungkinkan. Mungkin sih tapi ego Namjoon tidak memperbolehkannya.

"apa kita akan mampir untuk sarapan dulu, hyung?" tanya Namjoon saat mereka sudah melaju di jalan raya. Seokjin yang sudah sedia bantal leher menoleh malas ke arah Namjoon, "bisakah? Aku sudah lapar sekarang. Memang rumahmu hanya di sebelah, tapi aku malu jika sampai sana langsung minta sarapan."

Namjoon terkekeh, ia memutar stir mobilnya untuk memasuki salah satu restoran cepat saji, drive thru benar-benar membantu.

"hyung ingin pesan apa?"

"Sup krim, omelet, dan kopi. Ah, wrapnya juga boleh, hehehe."

Namjoon tersenyum, "baiklah. Sup krim, omelet, french fries, breakfast wrap 2, dan teh panas 2."

"aku minta kopi Namjoon." bisik Seokjin protes. Namjoon menoleh, "Kafein tidak baik untuk kkumi, hyung."

Seokjin mengerucutkan bibrnya kesal, ia menginginkan kopi, dan Namjoon menolaknya.

Namjoon tertawa kecil, ia dengan satu tangan melajukan mobilnya setelah membayar. Sedangkan tangannya yang bebas menyentuh lengan Seokjin, "hey hyung, jangan mengambek. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau untuk hari ini. Kecuali yang buruk untukmu dan kkumi."

Ragu, Seokjin menoleh. Ia menatap Namjoon lamat-lamat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "baiklah. Hari ini kau benar-benar harus melakukan apa kataku, Namjoon."

Namjoon mengangguk, tersenyum kecil melihat Seokjin yang kembali tersenyum lalu dengan cepat mengambil pesanan mereka. ia memberikannya pada Seokjin sebelum kembali membawa mobilnya keluar dari restauran tersebut.

Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan yang bahkan belum keluar dari jalan utama depan dorm mereka. Memang, ilsan tidak sejauh busan yang bisa sampai 3 jam dengan berkendara. Namun, hanya butuh setengah jam untuk sampai ke rumah Namjoon. bahkan Ilsan masih berada dikawasan Seoul. Dan tidak sampai 15 menit, makanan di pangkuan Seokjin sudah habis. Namja itu memang benar-benar ahli urusan seperti ini.

"kau mau, Namjoon?" Seokjin mengulurkan kentang goreng padanya. Namjoon hanya mengangguk dan memakan apa yang disodorkan oleh Seokjin. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan yang hanya butuh beberapa belokan untuk sampai.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, mereka sudah sampai di rumah orang tua Namjoon. keduanya memang memilih pagi hari, saat jalanan belum ramai dan akan sedikit menarik perhatian saat keduanya sampai di rumah Namjoon nantinya.

"ayo hyung, kita sudah sampai."

Seokjin terlalu sibuk mengurus dirinya yang gugup hingga tidak sadar kalau Namjoon sudah membukkan pintu untunya. Bahkan namja itu sudah menarik 2 koper yang berisi barang keperluannya.

"Terima kasih Namjoon."

Dengan perlahan, Seokjin keluar. Secara reflek ia menyangga perutnya yang kini sudah terlihat cukup jelas bahwa ia tengah mengandung. Namjoon yang melihat itu tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis.

"aigoo~ Seokjin ah. Akhirnya kau datang juga, sayang. Eomma sudah menunggu sejak tadi." Tiba-tiba, seorang yeoja paruh baya keluar dari rumah didepan tempat Namjoon memarkir mobilnya.

Seokjin yang melihat ibu Namjoon langsung menunduk, meski tidak bisa terlalu rendah karena perutnya, ia tetap tersenyum lebar, menerima dengan senang hati pelukan ibu Namjoon. ini memang bukan pertama kali ia ke rumah Namjoon, bahkan bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya. Tapi ini pertama kali ia datang, untuk menetap tinggal dengan status sebagai namja yang tengah mengandung anak dari anaknya. Tahukan maksudnya?

"ayo masuk, kau pasti sangat lelah." Ajak eomma Namjoon cepat.

Seokjin menoleh ke belakang, melihat Namjoon yang hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil melihat Seokjin yang kesusahan dengan sikap eommanya yang sedikit hyper.

"semoga kau betah ya tinggal disini kedepannya." Ucap sang eomma saat membuka pintu rumah.

Seokjin dengan cepat mengangguk, "mohon bantuanyna, eomonim."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hmmm, lama ya? Heheh, maafkan aku! Chap depan Namjoon spesial deh, janji! Tapi yah, ditunggu aja bentaaaarrr. Dan terima kasih banyak atas review, favs, dan follownya, saranghae chingudeul! Aku sangat terharu fic ini menerima banyak cinta, hiks. Alay dehhh, tapi tetep, gomawo!

PS. Aku gak tahu Namjoon udah punya SIM belum, terakhir aku tahu sih belum, tapi anggap aja udah punya ya di fic ini, wkwkwkwk


	11. Chapter 11

**Tittle** : Let me know

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : chaptered

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :** Dan sepertinya, kehidupan Seokjin untuk kedepannya tidak akan sama lagi. Karena ia membawa tambahan satu nyawa bersamanya.

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Namjoon adalah tipe realistis yang sangat menjunjung tinggi seni. Ia menyukai keindahan, entah dalam hal musik, maupun hal lainnya. Ia sangat menghargai musik yang indah, yang memiliki arti sedalam lautan dan diksi yang sangat artistik. Ia selalu memikirkan segala sesuatu dengan benar, mengkajinya dari berbagai sisi hingga membuatnya _overthinking_. Tidak hanya satu member yang pernah menegurnya karena terlalu banyak berpikir, namun hampir semua orang tahu.

Ada banyak saat dimana ia mulai kehilangan tujuan hidupnya. Merasakan bahwa membuat musik, menampilkan semua yang telah mereka latih diatas panggung, tersenyum, tertawa didepan fans membuatnya mati rasa. Seakan semua itu memang suatu keharusan yang ia sudah tidak mendapat arti dari apa yang ia lakukan.

Namjoon selalu berpikir mengenai kehiduapan. Tentang bagaimana seharusnya ia hidup, tentang mencapai kebahagian yang membuatnya penuh, membuatnya merasa berharga dan berarti untuk tetap hidup. Ia sangat senang membaca buku yang membuatnya berpikir mengenai kehidupan. Dengan diksi rumit yang membuatmu harus berpikir dua kali, bahkan tidak menemukan artinya setelah memeras otak berulang kali.

Namjoon akui, ia sangat paham bahwa ia memiliki kepercayaan diri lebih rendah dari yang selama ini orang lain lihat. Hal itu membuatnya memiliki _self-conscious_ yang berlebihan terhadap apapun yang ia lakukan. Ia selalu khawatir jika musiknya tidak disukai banyak orang, ia khawatir bahwa pakaian yang ia pakai tidak enak dipandang, ia khawatir jika perkataannya menyakiti orang, ia khawatir bahkan kepada hal sekecil tidak tersenyum dan membuat orang lain berpikir bahwa ia tidak ramah.

Ia akan mendapat tekanan stress lebih banyak saat mendekati comeback. Sebagai seorang leader, ia memegang bayak peran di Bangtan. Selain itu ia juga menjadi salah satu yang menyumbang lagu untuk album terbaru mereka. belum lagi track solonya yang akan masuk kedalam album ini. Banyak hal yang membuatnya stress berat hingga mengurung diri di studio pribadinya.

"Namjoon?"

Pintu studionya terbuka. Ada dua orang yang memiliki kunci studionya. Dirinya sendiri, dan hyung tertua mereka, Seokjin. Sebuah peraturan tak tertulis bagi seluruh member bangtan bahwa Seokjin harus memiliki kunci akses ruangan pribadi mereka. dan Seokjin berjanji hanya akan menggunakannya jika sudah sangat mendesak.

Dan mungkin ini salah satu waktu yang mendesak.

"Hyung, kenapa kemari? Ini sudah malam." Tanya Namjoon pada Seokjin yang kini menutup pintu studionya dan berjalan mendekat. Ia tersenyum lembut dan memutar kursi Namjoon hingga kini ia memandang punggungnya, tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia mulai memijat pelan bahu Namjoon.

Seokjin diam. Ia hanya memijat pundak dan tengkuk Namjoon yang terasa sangat tegang. Namjoon juga tidak menyela. Ia ikut diam dan menikmati pijatan Seokjin. Ia tak bohong, gerakan sederhana itu membuat syaraf tegangnya sedikit rileks.

"bagaimana dengan makan malam denganku?" tanya Seokjin setelah kini berdiri didepan Namjoon.

Namjoon mendongak, menatap Seokjin yang belum kehilangan senyumnya. Tanpa berpikir banyak, ia mengangguk. Langsung berdiri dan menyambar topi serta jaketnya. Ia membiarkan Seokjin keluar dari studionya sebelum menguncinya.

"mau ramen? Sepertinya kedai biasa masih sepi." Tawar Seokjin. Namjoon akhirnya tersenyum tipis, ia mengangguk dan mengikuti Seokjin yang lebih dulu berjalan didepannya. Mereka menuju sebuah kedai berupa tenda cukup besar yang berada 20 menit dari tempat mereka berada.

Ini baru jam 7, masih terlalu sore untuk menikmati makanan di tenda tersbeut, sehingga waktu yang pas untuk mereka, karena masih sepi. Lagipula tempat makan tersebut juga cukup jauh dari jalan utama, sehingga mereka tidak perlu takut akan ada yang menyadari BTS disana.

Angin malam cukup dingin. Memasuki akhir musim panas dan hampir masuk musim gugur. Kedua namja yang berjalan bersisian itu terlihat merapatkan jaket masing-masing.

"Dingin, hyung?" tanya Namjoon saat menyadari Seokjin yang sedikit menggigil. Hyungnya tersebut memang tidak terlalu kuat dengan udara dingin.

Seokjin mengangguk, memperhatikan Namjoon yang terlihat merogoh saku jaketnya. Seokjin tertawa begitu melihat sebuah hotpack yang dikeluarkan Namjoon dari saku kanannya.

"gomawo Namjoon ah." Ucapnya saat Namjoon memberian hotpack tersebut padanya. Diam-diam ia merona mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Dan Namjoon juga hanya mengulum senyumnya melihat Seokjin yang menunduk malu-malu.

"Ayo hyung! Aku sudah lapar!"

Lalu Namjoon menggenggam tangan Seokjin dan mengajaknya berlari.

.

.

.

Namjoon mengakui, malam itu bukan seks pertamanya. Ia sudah pernah melakukannya sebelum ini, dengan salah satu kekasihnya dulu. Namun, ini merupakan seks pertamanya dengan seorang namja. Ia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana ekspresi Seokjin saat keduanya bangun dalam keadaan telanjang, dengan tubuh yang lengket dan bercak putih dimana-mana. Ia bisa melihat pupil Seokjin bergetar, bahkan namja cantik itu menjauh dari Namjoon dengan memeluk erat-erat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Jujur, Namjoon tidak mengingat detail dari kejadian semalam. Namun setidaknya ia bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda kekerasan pada tubuh Seokjin, berarti memang ia tidak memaksa hyung tertuanya tersebut untuk melakukan seks bersamanya.

"hyung?"

Panggilan serak dari suara pagi Namjoon membuat Seokjin mendongak. Ia menatap Namjoon dengan matanya yang bengkak. Mungkin, Namjoon hanya menebak, bahwa semalam Seokjin menangis.

"Apa – apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Namjoon ragu. Ia tak tahu. Secara pribadi, ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal yang telah mereka lakukan semalam. Seks adalah hal yang wajar bagi lelaki seumuran mereka. Apalagi keduanya sama-sama namja, tidak akan ada hal yang terjadi. Keduanya juga tidak memiliki perasaan apapun. Jadi, semalam memang murni seks tanpa melibatkan perasaan. _Just an ordinary one night stand._

Atau setidaknya begitulah yang Namjoon pikir.

Seokjin tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk, "Kau tidak menyakitiku Namjoon. tapi entahlah, aku hiks." Tiba-tiba Seokjin menangis. Namjoon gelagapan, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Seokjin sangat jarang menangis mengenai masalah pribadinya, hyung tertuanya itu sangat menutupi masalahnya sendiri. Jadi, saat ia menangis seperti ini Namjoon tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Hyung, astaga! Maafkan aku." Mengandalkan instingnya, Namjoon beringsut mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Seokjin. Terhalangi satu selimut tebal yang masih menggulung tubuh Seokjin, Namjoon merengkuh penuh hyung cantiknya tersebut. Ia menepuk pelan punggungnya, membiarkan Seokjin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya, mencoba menenangkan tangis namja itu.

Jujur, Namjoon tak mengerti kenapa Seokjin menangis. Sama sekali tak mengerti. Dan sebenarnya, Seokjin juga tak tahu kenapa ia menangis. Ia hanya merasa dadanya sesak. Rasa terkejut, takut, cemas, khawatir, malu, semua perasaan negatif seakan bercampur menjadi satu di benaknya. Ia merasa dadanya sangat sesak, dan air matanya kembali keluar.

Mungkin Namjoon tidak mengingatnya, tapi Seokjin bahkan masih terbayang bagaimana rasa sakit saat Namjoon memasuki tubuhnya yang belum pernah ada siapapun yang menyentuhnya. Sehalus, selembut apapun Namjoon berusaha bersikap padanya, tapi dalam keadaan mabuk, itu tidak terlalu membantu.

"maafkan aku hyung. Maaf, maaf, semalam aku benar-benar kehilangan kendali. Maafkan aku, maaf."

Dan kalimat Namjoon benar-benar tidak membantu. Namjoon terus menggumankan kata maaf. Ia merasa bersalah, sungguh. Melihat Seokjin menangis begitu histeris dipelukannya membuatnya takut. Ia takut telah menyakiti Seokjin begitu banyak. Ia tak tahu bagaimana prinsip hidup Seokjin. Tapi – mungkin – seks menjadi satu hal yang sudah merusak prinsip hidupnya. Namjoon sangat menjunjung tinggi prinsip hidup seseorang, ia tidak akan memaksa orang lain untuk melakukan hal yang diluar prinsip hidupnya. Karena ia menghargai orang lain dan ia juga ingin dihargai.

Ia menyesal. Seketika itu ia menyesal. Ia tidak merasa dirugikan, karena ia tidak kehilangan apapun. Tapi, Seokjin ia sudah kehilangan emmm bagaimana menyebutnya, keperawanan? Keperjakaan? Apapun itu, mungkin Seokjin merasa salah satu hal darinya telah hilang. Dan Namjoon yang bertanggung jawab untuk itu.

"maafkan aku. Kau bisa memukulku, melampiaskan semua rasa marahmu padaku. Tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini. Aku menyesal, jika bisa memutar waktu, aku akan mencegah semua ini terjadi. Aku tak ingin dengan kejadian ini hubungan kita menjadi buruk hyung. Sungguh, aku sangat takut menjauh darimu, hyung."

Yang selama ini Namjoon lihat, seorang 'teman' yang telah tidur bersama tidak akan bisa sama lagi. Akan ada banyak hal yang berubah. Dan sesungguhnya Namjoon takut akan hal tersebut. Jika sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan melampaui batas dan melakukan seks, mereka bisa menjadi teman seks, atau bahkan lebih baik lagi berkencan. Tapi jika keduanya sama-sama laki-laki? Namjoon tidak tahu bagaimana Seokjin, tapi Namjoon tidak terlalu memperhatikan gender dalam urusan ini. Tapi ia juga tak mau menjadi teman seks dari Seokjin kedepannya. Mereka berada dalam satu grup yang sama, dan pastinya akan bekerja sama dalam waktu yang lama kedepannya. Pasti akan menjadi sangat _awkward_ , belum lagi member lain.

Dan pikiran Namjoon sudah dipenuhi berbagai hal negatif, kemungkinan terburuk, skenario yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Ia memang seperti itu, ia selalu berpikir terlalu jauh, terlau memandang dunia dalam konteks negatif. Ia selalu melakukan itu.

Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya, menyadari tangisan Seokjin yang mulai berubah menjadi isakan samar. Ia mengecup sekilas rambut Seokjin sebelum menjauhkan tubuh keduanya hanya untuk menangkup wajah yang lebih tua dan menatap matanya. Namjoon meringis melihat bagaimana wajah hyung tertuanya tersebut.

"Aku menyesal, hyung. Maafkan aku. Tapi hyung maukan melupakan kejadian ini? Kita berdua sama-sama laki-laki, kita juga sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memahami bahwa semalam hanya sekedar efek samping dari alkohol. Kita berdua sama-sama tidak sadar, dan kurasa, bukan hanya aku yang menikmatinya, iya kan?"

Namjoon tersenyum tipis melihat pipi Seokjin yang memerah. Ia tahu Seokjin juga menikmati kgiatan mereka semalam saat mendapati sebuah kissmark samar di dada sebelah kirinya. Jika tidak menikmati, bagaimana Seokjin bisa memberikan bekas itu didadanya?

"jadi, kita lupakan kejadian semalam dan anggap tidak pernah terjadi. Aku sangat takut akan perubahan dalam hubungan kita. Semua tidak akan memengaruhi apapun kan hyung?" Namjoon mencoba mencari jawaban dari Seokjin. Apalagi kini hyungnya tersebut menunduk, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh namja cantik didepannya itu.

Setelah berpuluh detik hening, akhirnya Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya, ia tersenyum tipis, "Ya, tidak akan ada yang berubah Namjoon. kau ingin melupakan kejadian ini? Baiklah."

Namjoon tersenyum dan sekali lagi memeluk tubuh Seokjin. Menggumaman kata maaf dan terima kasih berulang kali. Seokjin hanya diam. Namjoon tak menyadari bagaimana Seokjin yang terluka dengan permintaannya. Namja cantik itu tak ingin pengalaman pertamanya melakukan seks dilupakan begitu saja. Karena sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan melupakan pengalaman seks nya dengan Namjoon, orang yang ia cintai.

Dan ia juga tidak menyesalinya.

.

.

.

Namjoon tidak bodoh, ia tidak sedingin itu hingga tidak menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada membernya. Apalagi Seokjin, Kim Seokjin member tertua di bangtan yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar selama ini.

Ia sadar Seokjin tidak baik-baik saja. Ia tahu sesuatu telah terjadi pada hyung tertuanya itu. Tidak hanya sekali ia mendapati Seokjin yang mengernyit seakan menahan sakit dan memeluk perutnya erat-erat. Bahkan ia diam-diam memperhatikan Seokjin yang setiap selesai latihan akan mengusap perutnya lembut. Ada sebuah ketertarikan entah apa itu yang membuat matanya selalu mengikuti kemanapun Seokjin berada.

Namjoon pernah benar-benar khawatir pada Seokjin saat melihat namja cantik itu mengkonsumsi obat entah apa itu lebih dari 5 butir satu waktu. Ia sudah akan mencari waktu untuk berbicara berdua saja dengan Seokjin, tapi tidak ada waktu yang tepat. Jadwal mereka sangat padat, bahkan untuk tidur saja mereka harus mencari waktu disela-sela jadwal yang begitu menghimpit.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Itu kali kedua Namjoon bertanya secara langsung pada Seokjin mengenai keadaan tubuhnya. Pertama saat di dorm, sebelum mereka memulai wings tour. Dan sekarang, saat keduanya menempati kamar yang sama di Chile, tidak ada yang salah dengan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bertanya pada Seokjin.

"kau sudah bertanya hal itu berkali-kali Namjoon, dan aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Seokjin dengan senyum diwajahnya. Mereka tengah duduk berhadapan di kamar, setelah selesai membereskan barang karena mereka akan _check out_ sebentar lagi

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Seokjin tak percaya, "tapi aku meilhat hyung selalu meminum butiran obat yang tidak sedikit jumlahnya setiap hari. Apakah itu yang dinamakan baik-baik saja?"

Seokjin terdiam, ia terlihat kaget mendapati Namjoon tahu apa yang ia minum selama ini, "katakan hyung, apa benar kau baik-baik saja?" Namjoon sekali lagi bertanya, menatap tepat kedua mata Seokjin.

Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Sebenarnya aku baik-baik saja, secara keseluruhan baik-baik saja Namjoon. itu hanya beberapa vitamin dan obat untuk lambungku. Akhir-akhir ini perutku bermasalah, jadi aku meminta obat untuk itu. Kau tahulah, kita sering bepergian akhir-akhir ini, dan sepertinya beberapa masakan tidak sesuai dengan peruku."

Namjoon masih diam, ia terlihat masih ragu, namun akhinya mengangguk, "Baiklah, jika memang seperti itu. Jika ada masalah apapun, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, hyung."

Seokjin tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

Dan kejadian itu tiba-tiba terjadi didepannya. Bagaimana Seokjin yang ambruk dengan memeluk perutnya erat-erat, berada didekapannya dengan lirihan kata sakit, menangis dan lalu pingsan. Ia benar-benar khawatir dan cemas berlebihan.

Lalu semuanya menjadi seakan mimpi. Bagaimana dokter yang kata Yoongi sudah berkali-kali memeriksa Seokjin mengatakan mengenai kehamilannya.

Kim Seokjin, namja yang menjadi salah satu sandarannya, tempat ia selalu berkeluh kesah, hyung tertua yang sangat ia hormati, tengah mengandung.

Dan sedikit banyak, ia sudah tahu siapa ayah dari bayi yang dikandung oleh Seokjin.

Katakan ia terlalu berani menyimpulkannya bahkan sebelum Seokjin mengatakan apapun. Tapi ia yakin, entah keyakinan darimana, bahwa ayah dari kandungan Seokjin adalah dirinya.

Karena meski ia tidak pernah mengatakan dan menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan, ada sudut hatinya yang tak terima kalau ia bukan ayah dari kandungan Seokjin.

.

.

.

Hari itu, ia mengurung diri di studio. Sejak semalam pulang dari rumah sakit setelah mengantar Seokjin kesana, ia belum kembali ke dorm. Berita mengenai keadaan Seokjin benar-benar mengusiknya. Jujur, ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kandungan Seokjin itu bukan akibat dari kejadian malam itu. Namun, semakin ia menyangkalnya, semakin hatinya menjerit memberitahu otaknya bahwa dia, bayi yang tengah dikandung Seokjin itu adalah anaknya.

Namjoon tidak masalah dengan Seokjin yang mengandung dan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan seorang namja. Ia sangat terbuka dengan hubungan semacam itu. Sebenarnya, ia juga tak masalah jika harus menjalin hubungan dengan Seokjin. Siapa sih yang akan menolak namja secantik dan seterampil Seokjin?

Yang menjadi masalah adalah bayi dalam kandungan Seokjin. Jujur saja, jika ditanya apakah ia sudah siap untuk menjadi seorang ayah, ia akan dengan cepat dan yakin menjawab belum. Ia pernah membayangkan memiliki anak, tapi itu sebuah impian jangka panjangnya. Besok, bertahun-tahun kedepan saat ia sudah bisa melihat dunia dengan sisi positif. Ia sadar, ia terlalu banyak menggunakan kacamata negatif untuk melihat seluruh aspek yang ia lalui. Dunia begitu kejam menurutnya. Jika kau tiidak menyesuaikan diri, dunia akan mengusirmu.

Ada banyak ketakutan tentang ide memiliki anak sekarang. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana kedepan untuk membesarkannya. Tidak hanya butuh materi, namun juga kesiapan mental yang dewasa. Ia masih harus banyak belajar mengenai hal itu. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai ide tentang memiliki anak sejujurnya. Ia tidak begitu akrab dengan anak kecil, dan membesarkan anaknya nanti masih berada diimpiannya untuk bertahun-tahun kedepan.

Tidak akan bisa ia bantah bahwa karirnya sekarang menjadi salah satu yang ia pikirkan jika benar bahwa bayi dikandungan Seokjin adalah anaknya. Mereka, BTS tengah berada dipuncak. Dipuja ribuan, miliaran manusia diseluruh dunia, potensi mereka masih sangat besar. Dengan seluruh penghargaan yang telah mereka dapatkan, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk membuat mereka benar-benar menjadi legend. Namun, memiliki anak sedikit banyak akan memengaruhinya. Namjoon sadar akan hal itu.

Dan yang paling penting, tentang kedua orangtuanya. Ia seorang anak pertama, anak laki-laki satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh keluarga mereka. ia membawa banyak beban dikedua pundaknya. Ia tahu, kedua orangtuanya telah menaruh harapan besar dipundaknya. Dan memiliki partner seorang namja sepertinya bukan dari daftar harapan yang diberikan padanya. Memiliki anak adalah satu dari tujuan menikah, namun stereotype masyarakat mengenai hubungan sesama jenis akan sangat berat untuk dilalui.

"hah~" Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi kerjanya. Matanya terpejam, meresapi keheningan di studio pribadinya yang memang kedap suara. Ia sejak awal tidak menyalakan komputernya, membiarkan keheningan mengisi ruangan kecil itu.

Bermenit-menit hanya diisi dengan suara nafas Namjoon, hingga akhirnya namja itu membuka matanya, melihat jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Ia rasa sudah cukup larut. Dan ia juga belum bertemu Seokjin, jika memang benar ia sudah kembai ke dorm. Karena Taehyung sudah meneror di grup chat mereka mengenai kepulangan namja cantik itu.

Saat sampai di dorm dan menemukan Seokjin berada di dapur, ia tidak bisa begitu saja berlalu. Ada beberapa hal yang memang perlu keduanya bicarakan. Mengenai keadaan Seokjin, dan juga kandungannya.

"Duduklah hyung. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu." Ucap Namjoon pelan, ia menatap Seokjin lembut, entah karena efek lampu dapur yang temaram atau memang matanya sudah lelah, ia melihat wajah Seokjin memerah. Dan ia tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Seokjin mengangguk kecil, lalu tanpa mengucapkan apapun membawa gelas digenggamannya dan duduk. Keduanya duduk berhadapan. Seokjin sibuk menunduk, menatap kemanapun asal bukan Namjoon. dan leader BTS itu menadapati hal tersebut begitu menggemaskan. Ia bisa melihat tangan Seokjin mencengkeram gelasnya erat-erat.

"bagaimana kedaanmu, hyung?" tanya Namjoon setelah sekian menit hanya diam dan menatap Seokjin. Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya, terdapat beberapa detik hening sebelum akhirnya ia membuka bibirnya.

"baik? Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku merasa sehat." Jawabnya terdengar ragu.

Namjoon menelan ludahnya gugup, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa begitu, "bagaimana, emm, bagaimana dengan kandungan hyung? Apa baik-baik saja?" tanyanya ragu.

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, tidak lagi menggigit bibrnya, "baik-baik saja, Namjoon. kami, aku dan kandunganku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu kau hawatirkan."

Namjoon menghela nafas lega, ia berusaha menguasai dirinya kali ini. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, "syukurlah. Aku sangat khawatir saat hyung pingsan kemarin. Aku kira hyung tengah sakit sesuatu yang cukup serius, namun ternyata – " kalimat Namjoon berhenti disitu, ia melirik Seokjin yang tengah mengulum senyumya. Entah kenapa, ia bisa melihat kilat kecewa dalam binar marta Seokjin yang menatapnya.

"aku tidak sakit apapun, Namjoon. hanya yah, kkumi sedikit berulah, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"kkumi?" Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya, memandang Seokjin bingung.

Tangan Seokjin mengusap lembut perutnya, "ya, bayi dalam kandunganku. Aku memanggilnya kkumi."

"a~ jadi namanya kkumi?" dan Seokjin hanya mengangguk.

"lalu bagaimana dengan jadwal hyung kedepannya?"

"maksudmu?"

Namjoon mengangkat kedua bahunya, "yah, jadwal bangtan. Apa hyung akan tetap mengikuti seluruh jadwal pada bangtan dengan keadaan hyung yang seperti ini?"

Seokjin tanpa ragu mengangguk, "ya, tentu saja. Aku masih bisa untuk menyelesaikan jadwal bangtan, mungkin hingga kehamilanku menginjak 5 bulan. Perutku sudah tidak akan bisa aku sembunyikan lagi setelah itu."

"apa hyung yakin akan baik-baik saja dan tidak berbahaya?"

"ya, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah berkonsultasi dengan dokter yang menanganiku sejak awal. Segalanya normal dan aku masih bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa."

Lalu keadaan kembali hening. Seokjin mengangkat gelas yang sedari tadi belum ia lepas genggamannya dan meneguknya sedikit. Namjoon tetap tak melepas pandangannya dari segala gerak gerik Seokjin. Lalu saat Seokjin menunduk saat tatapan keduanya bertemu sungguh menggemaskan. Ia seperti anak kecil yang takut karena berbuat salah.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan Jimin dan Hoseok. Kita mungkin membutuhkan waktu untuk berbicara, meluangkan _quality time_ dengan seluruh member. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali kita berbicara serius bertujuh."

Seokjin mengangguk, "tapi kau tidak perlu terlalu keras kepada mereka. itu sudah menjadi hak mereka untuk bersikap seperti itu."

"ya, aku tahu. Tapi keadaan kita yang tidak baik-baik saja seperti ini pasti sedikit banyak akan dirasakan oleh fans. Jika kita tidak segera menyelesaikan masalah kita, akan cukup menganggu interaksi kita diatas panggung. Belum lagi jadwal wings tour kita yang padat kedepannya."

Namjoon tahu, mungkin kalimatnya cukup kasar. Tapi, sekarang ini, mereka harus bersikap profesional. Ada banyak mata yang mengawasi, dan ia juga tidak mau mengecewakan berbagai pihak jika konflik ini berkepanjangan. Ia baik-baik saja dengan keadaan Seokjin yang tengah hamil, dan ia juga ingin seluruh member dapat menerima dengan tangan terbuka bagaimana keputusan Seokjin ini.

"lalu, untuk masalah agensi, bagaimana menurut hyung jika kita menyembunyikan dulu kehamilan hyung hingga nanti saatnya hyung harus cuti sejenak dari bangtan? Aku hanya tidak ingin menimbulkan keributan tak berarti di perusahaan dengan keadaan hyung."

"dan satu lagi, ini sebenarnya pertanyaan penting yang sejak kemarin ingin aku tayakan."

Namjoon mengambil jeda beberapa detik untuk menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba mempersiapkan dirinya untuk jawaban apapun itu.

"Siapa ayah dari bayi dalam kandunganmu, hyung?"

Mereka bertatapan.

"Bukan aku kan?"

Namjoon menatapnya cemas, seakan berharap bahwa Seokjin akan mengatakan ya, bahwa Namjoon bukan ayah dari kandungannya. Keduanya hanya saling menatap, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Mata Seokjin memanas, tangannya sampai memutih karena terlalu erat mencengkeram gelas dalam genggamannya. Dan Namjoon tidak buta untuk menyadarinya. Seketika itu juga ia sudah menyesal mengatakan kalimat terakhir tadi.

"memang, memang apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ini bukan bayimu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Namjoon tersentak, ia terbatuk kecil, mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Ia langsung membelalakkan matanya mendapati Seokjin meneteskan air matanya.

Astaga! Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?!

"dan apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ini bayimu?"

Namjoon hanya diam, menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat melihat Seokjin yang berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan keheningan menyelimuti Namjoon, juga perasaan bersalah.

"Kim Namjoon pabo!"

.

.

.

Setelah bermalam-malam berlarut pada pikirannya yang tidak ada habisnya, akhirnya ia berhasil memutuskan. Ia tidak sekejam itu pada Seokjin dan calon anaknya, kali ini tanpa ada jika disana. Bukan lagi 'jika' itu memang anaknya, karena Namjoon sudah yakin, melihat dari reaksi Seokjin tempo hari, ia yakin bahwa bayi dalam kandungan Seokjin memang anaknya.

Ia sudah mendapat keyakinannya, jawaban yang pasti bahwa bayi dalam kandungan Seokjin memang anaknya. Kali ini, ia butuh meyakinkan hatinya. Ia memang tidak masalah berhubungan dengan namja maupun yeoja. Tapi, untuk melangkah jauh kedepan, bahkan dengan kemungkinan menghabiskan umur dengan namja, ia perlu sebuah penguat yang membuatnya yakin.

Jadi, menekan segala rasa bersalah dan rasa malunya, ia meminta Seokjin untuk sekali lagi melakukan seks dengannya. Kali ini dengan keadaan sadar, dan berusaha mengingat setiap detail dari kegiatan mereka malam itu. Mengorbankan perasaan Seokjin, ia berhasil menemukan keputusannya.

Ia tahu, ia sangat paham bahwa setiap keputusan yang ia buat kedepannya akan memengaruhi banyak pihak. Entah itu dirinya sendiri, Seokjin, para member, staff, agensi, bahkan fans. Dan karena itulah ia memikirkan segalanya matang-matang. Ia tidak mau mengambil tindakan gegabah dan merugikan banyak pihak, ia tak ingin ada pihak yang merasa rugi dan tersakiti dari sikap yang ia ambil.

Dan hal pertama yang harus ia perjuangakan adalah keluarganya. Ini bukan masalah keluarganya atau keluarga Seokjin yang harus lebih dulu ia temui. Tapi ia yakin, meyakinkan keluarganya akan lebih mudah daripada meyakinkan orang tua Seokjin. Ia sudah pernah sekali bertemu dengan ayah dan kakak lelaki Seokjin, dan kedua namja itu bukan seorang ramah yang akan dengan tangan terbuka menerima keadaan Seokjin.

Jadi, saat ia mendapat waktu kosong – sebenarnya ia yang memaksakannya – ia berkendara ke Ilsan. Beruntung rumahnya tak lebih dari 30 menit dengan kendaraan. Ia sudah lebih dulu menghubungi kedua orangtuanya, meminta untuk bertemu karena ia harus berbicara serius dengan keduanya.

"eomma, appa, sepertinya aku akan memberikan kalian cucu tidak lama lagi."

"Ya Kim Namjoon! apa maksudmu?!" appanya sudah berteriak, bahkan sampai berdiri dari duduknya. Namjoon yang sejak awal sudah berlutut didepan keduanya hanya diam, ia menatap kedua orangtuanya yakin.

"Jelaskan perlahan Namjoon, bagaimana bisa?" sang eomma bertanya pelan. Meski raut kaget dan cemas tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Namjoon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya dalam sekali hela. Ia sekali lagi meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang ia lakukan ini memang benar.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf." Namjoon bersujud, ia menumpukan lipatan tangannya dilantai dan bersujud diatasnya. Ia melakukan itu sepuluh detik penuh, membiarkan kedua orangtuanya hanya diam.

Ia kembali duduk dan berlutut, menatap sekali kedua orangtuanya sebelum menunduk, "Aku telah membuat seseorang mengandung anakku. Dan sekarang ia sudah berusia 4 bulan."

Plak!

Namjoon tersungkur. Tamparan eommanya tidak main-main. Sang appa justru hanya diam, ia kembali duduk dan menatap Namjoon tajam.

"Sungguh Kim Namjoon, eomma tidak pernah, sungguh tak pernah sekalipun memberimu ijin untuk berhubungan terlalu jauh dengan kekasihmu. Dan sekarang apa yang telah kau beritahukan pada kami? Kau membuat seorang wanita hamil anakmu? Apa kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan pada hidup wanaita itu? Semua tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula sekalipun kau membuatnya menggugurkan anakmu. Dan mengingat kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ke-4, waniita itu tidak berniat menggugurkannya kan? Bagus, memang seorang calon ibu tidak akan mampu untuk berbuat sejahat itu. Kau telah membuat hiup seorang wanita baik hati hancur, Kim Namjoon."

Lalu hening. Sang eomma kembali duduk dan menatap tajam Namjoon yang semakin dalam menunduk.

"siapa, katakan siapa wanita yang telah kau hamili, Namjoon." kali ini suara rendah sang appa membuatnya mengangkat wajah. Ia menatap ragu kedua orang tuanya, ia tidak yakin bagaimana respon keduanya jika tahu siapa yang telah ia hamili.

Namjoon menghembusknnya nafasnya, mencoba kembali mencari keberaniannya yang tadi tercecer entah kemana, "dia, em dia bukan seorang wanita. Aku menghamili namja, eomma appa. Dan kalian sudah mengenal baik siapa dia."

Keudanya diam. Sepertiya terlau shock untuk mengatakan apapun. Jadi Namjoon melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ini mungkin sebuah anugerah, dan Seokjin hyung, aku telah membuat Seokjin hyung mengandung anakku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana tanggapan eomma dan appa, bahkan keluarga Seokjin hyung. Tapi, dengan aku menghadap kalian dan menceritakan mengenai semua ini, aku ingin meminta restu dan juga dukungan dari eomma dan appa untuk kedepannya. Seokjin harus cuti, mau tidak mau ia harus menghilang sejenak dari dunia entertaiment, setidaknya sampai nanti ia selesai melahirkan. Dan tempat yang aman dan aku percaya akan menjaga Seokjin hyung adalah di rumah. Aku sudah mengenal baik keluarga Seokjin, dan appa serta hyungnya bukan seseorang yang akan mudah ditaklukan. Jadi, aku meminta kepada eomma dan appa untuk menerima Seokjin hyung, menjaganya dan anak kami."

"akan ada banyak hal yang akan menjadi batu penyandung dalam hubunganku dan Seokjin hyung, juga untuk membesarkan anak kami. Dan pendukung serta penyemangat kami, dan yang akan selalu berada disisi kami apapun yang terjadi adalah keluarga. Aku selalu meyakini bahwa keluarga adalah yang utama. Jadi, aku benar-benar meminta bantuan appa dan eomma untuk kedepannya. Jebalyo."

Namjoon kembali bersujud, mengulang untuk melakukan aksi memohonnya sekali lagi. Bermenit-menit ia mempertahankan posisinya, membuatnya harus menahan nyeri di punggung karena terlalu lama dalma posisi itu. Belum lagi kakinya yang mulai mati rasa. Namun ia tetap tidak mau menyerah.

"duduklah Namjoon." suara appanya membuat Namjoon bangkit, ia kembali duduk, masih tetap bersimpuh.

Namja paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut, "appa sudah menduganya sejak lama. Mungkin ini hanya feeling yang dimiliki seorang ayah untuk anaknya. Namun, sedikit banyak appa tahu bahwa kau akan berakhir dengan seorang namja. Appa hanya tak pernah menyangka bahwa akan diberi tambahan anugrah untuk memiliki cucu secepat ini. Appa tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun. Tapi jika kau mencari dukungan, appa akan menjadi yang pertama untuk mendukungmu."

Namjoon tidak menunggu apapun untuk dengan tergesa menuju appanya dan memeluk erat-erat namja paruh baya itu. Ia menangis, akhirnya, setelah berminggu-minggu menahan semua beban ini seorang diri, ia bisa mengeluarkannya.

"Appa, hiks, appa." Ia menangis sesenggukan, benar-benar menumpahkan semua bebannnya dalam pelukan sang appa. Ia merasa sangat tertekan sejak mengetahui kehamilan Seokjin. Banyak pikiran buruk, segala macam beban yang tertumpu dipundaknya semakin terasa berat. Dan dengan kalimat penerimaan appanya tadi, ia bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

Sang eomma hanya diam. Ia tidak memberikan dukungannya ataupun menolak apa yang baru saja diutarakan oleh Namjoon. Dan butuh satu minggu penuh bagi Namjoon untuk bolak balik dorm-rumah hingga akhirnya sang eomma berhasil merestui hubungan – entah apapun yang akan ia jalin – dengan Seokjin.

"sejujurnya, kau tidak perlu meminta apapun dari eomma Namjoon ah. Sejak awal, yang berhak memutuskan adalah dirimu. Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua yang telah terjadi. Dan jika bagaimana kau bertanggung jawab adalah dengan memberikan tempat tinggal selama Seokjin hamil dan melahirkan, eomma hanya bisa membantu sedikit. Mungkin, dengan mengurus keperluannya selama hamil bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia. Kau hanya harus bahagia, anakku. Pertanggung jawabkan apa yang sudah kau perbuat. Lakukanlah apa yang menurutmu benar."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ini yang aku janjikaaaaaaaaaannnnn

Wkwwkkwk, special part Namjoon!

Btw, apakah kalian sudah mulai bosan dengan ceritanya? Im Yoona jadi sedih nih, kayaknya hanya sedikit peminatnya. Sebenernya nulis ff emang bukan buat cari tenar dan review, tapi tetep aja pingin dapet feedback. Hehehehe

Enggak ah, enggak bakal nulis lagi kalo reviews nya dikit. Mogok nih, biar discontinued

Becanda

Wkwkwkwkwkkw

Tenang aja, meski sedikit lama update, aku usahakan end kok. Dan harus Happy ending. Semua Ffku harus happy dong~

Udah gitu aja. Maaf ya, panjang dan gak berfaedah. Semoga FF ini cukup menghibur. Saranghae~ Gomawo atas segala dukungan dan cinta yang telah kalian beri terhadap FF ini.

PS. Besok kuliah nih

PSS. Males masuuuuukkkk

PSS. Mana semester ini susah-susah lagi mata kuliahnya

PSSS. Semangat semuanya! Buat yang masih sekolah, kuliah, atopun kerja~


	12. Chapter 12

**Tittle** : Let me know

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : chaptered

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :** Dan sepertinya, kehidupan Seokjin untuk kedepannya tidak akan sama lagi. Karena ia membawa tambahan satu nyawa bersamanya.

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Seokjin melangkah ragu memasuki rumah kelurga Kim dengan eomonim yang masih setia disampingnya. Sedangkan saat ia melirik kebelakang, ia bisa melihat Namjoon yang tersenyum geli. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-salam saat melihat abeonim tengah duduk tenang di meja makan, lengkap dengan secangkir – entah apa itu – yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas. Namja paruh baya itu tersenyum dan berdiri, memberikan sebuah pelukan singkat pada Seokjin.

"selamat datang di rumah kami, Seokjin. Semoga kau bisa merasa nyaman, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ucapnya dengan suara ramah namun dalam, khas seorang ayah. Entah kenapa, hanya kalimat sederhana itu membuat matanya memanas.

Ia tersenyum tipis dan menunduk, "Gomawoyo, abeonim."

"Jja, ayo duduk. Kita sarapan dulu." Eomonim berucap semangat sembari mendorong pelan punggung Seokjin. Namja cantik itu hanya menurut dan duduk didepan ibu Namjoon yang sudah lebih dulu duduk disamping ayah Namjoon. lalu yang terakhir Namjoon yang duduk disamping Seokjin.

"eomonim sudah memasak ini semua untukmu, Seokjin ah. Makanlah yang banyak untuk cucu eomonim juga."

Kalimat itu benar-benar membuat hati Seokjin menghangat, dan bukannya tersenyum menyambut keramahan hati eomonim, ia justru menangis. Air mata yag sejak awal sudah ia tahan akhirnya jatuh juga. Semua perlakuan ini begitu banyak untuk diterima oleh hatinya yang lelah, ini seakan ia diberikan hadiah yang sungguh tak ternilai harganya.

"Astaga, hyung. Kau baik-baik saja?" Namjoon berucap panik dan dengan cepat memeluk bahu Seokjin, ia membiarkan bahunya basah oleh air mata Seokjin. Eomma dan appa Namjoon hanya diam, memberikan sebuah pandangan penuh pengertian pada Seokjin yang kini masih tersedu di pelukan Namjoon.

Setelah hampir 5 menit menangis, Seokjin akhirnya melepaskan diri dari pelukan Namjoon, ia menatap kedua orang Namjoon masih dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat-erat lengan Namjoon, "maafkan aku eomonim, abeonim. Aku tidak bermaksud apapun, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat sesak, kebaikan hati eomonim dan abeonim sungguh membuat hatiku terasa penuh. Jeongmal gomawoyo."

Eomeonim memutari meja makan untuk ikut memeluk Seokjin, hingga kini namja cantik itu berganti memeluk eomonim.

"Gomawoyo, eomonim. Jeongmal gomawoyo." Ucapnya lirih ditengah isakannya yang belum berhenti. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut yeoja paruh baya itu, menikmati bagaimana hangatnya pelukan seorang ibu.

Namjoon mengulum senyumnya, bersyukur bagaimana eommanya bisa menerima Seokjin dengan tangan terbuka. Ia juga bisa melihat bahwa ayahnya ikut tersenyum, menikmati momen hangat didepannya itu.

"sudah hyung, ayo kita makan dulu. Aku harus kembali sore nanti. Dan aku tidak ingin menghabiskan hari ini dengan melihat hyung menangis dipelukan eomma." Namjoon tiba-tiba menyela, membuat suara isakan Seokjin otomatis terhenti.

Eomonim menatap tajam Namjoon dan tanpa peringatan memukul kepalanya, "dasar! Seharusnya kau menenangkan hyungmu, bukan malah seperti itu!"

"Tapikan memang benar, eomma~ aku harus kembali sore nanti. Kalau tidak aku bisa dibunuh oleh yang lain." rengek Namjoon. ia berganti menatap appanya, meminta dukugan.

Namja paruh baya itu berdehem pelan, "iya, ayo kita sarapan. Seokjin ah, lebih baik kau cuci muka dulu. Namjoon sana temani."

Dalam diam, Seokjin melepas pelukannya lalu mengangguk patuh dan menerima uluran tangan Namjoon yang setengah menyeretnya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di balik dapur. Tak jauh dari ruang makan tempat mereka duduk.

.

.

.

Namjoon diam, ia membiarkan Seokjin mencuci wajahnya di wastafel dengan dirinya yang berdiri nyaman bersandar di muka pintu. Ia menatap pantulan wajah Seokjin yang dipenuhi air, bekasnya mencuci muka. Keduanya bertatap mata, melalui pantulan di cermin, dan Namjoon tidak bisa menahan senyumnya hadir.

"bagaimana, hyung?" tanya Namjoon dengan mata keduanya yang masih bertemu. Seokjin menautkan alisnya, "apa maksudmu?"

Namjoon melebarkan senyumnya, "Kau senang?"

Seokjin balas tersenyum, bahunya menjadi rileks. Berdua bersama Namjoon membuatnya lebih nyaman daripada suasana di meja makan tadi.

"Aku senang. Aku tak menyangka eomonim dan abeonim akan menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka, dan sebahagia ini." Ucap Seokjin, masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

Namjoon menegakkan tubuhnya, ia berjalan mendakat dan memeluk pinggang Seokjin. Ia menyandaran dagunya di bahu lebar Seokjin, membuat sisi wajah keduanya bersentuhan. Dan Seokjin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, karena semua sudah terlihat jelas dipantulan cermin dihadapan mereka.

Namjoon mengulum senyumnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan pelukan serta semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada kehangatan sisi wajah Seokjin. Gerakan itu membuat Seokjin mematung. Ia membiarkan kedua tangannya menggantung di sisi tubuhnya, tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membalas perlakuan namja itu.

Seokjin menatap pantulan keduanya di cermin, melihat bagaimana Namjoon memejamkan matanya nyaman, dengan kedua tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya, menahan kedua tangannya yang bertaut diatas perutnya yang sudah terlihat semakin besar. Dan hal itu membuatnya kembali mengingat posisi Namjoon saat ini, juga alasan ia berada di rumah Namjoon sekarang.

"Appa."

Kedua mata Namjoon sontak terbuka, langsung bertatapan dengan pantulan mata Seokjin. Raut terlejut terlihat jelas di wajah Namjoon. ia mengerjapkan matanya cepat, "apa? Hyung memanggilku apa?"

Akhirnya Seokjin tersenyum, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya diatas milik Namjoon yang masih memeluknya.

"apa kau keberatan jika nanti dipanggil seperti itu?" tanya Seokjin pelan. Ia mengusap lembut lengan Namjoon. ia berharap apa yang ia pikirkan benar, spekulasinya memang benar. Meski Namjoon tidak mengatakan secara gamblang bahwa ia akan bertanggung jawab atas Seokjin dan kandunganya, namun dengan keputusan Namjoon untuk membawa Seokjin tinggal dengan kedua orangtuanya sudah menjadi jawabannya kan? Dan respon positif dari eomma appa Namjoon juga menjadi bukti kuat kan?

"katakan sekali lagi, hyung." Pintanya lirih.

Seokjin mengeratkan cegkeramannya pada lengan Namjoon, "appa."

Namjoon akhirnya tersenyum, sangat lebar hingga menular ke Seokjin. Ia ikut tersenyum dan keduanya entah bagaimana terkekeh. Merasakan bagaimana dada mereka menghangat hanya karena kata sederhana seperti itu.

"ya, mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggiku appa, _eomma._ "

Dan sekali lagi Namjoon membuat pipinya memerah. Seokjin tersipu dan memukul main-main lengan Namjoon, "aku bukan eomma. Aku juga appanya."

Namjoon menggeleng, membuat pipi keduanya bergesekan lembut, dan hal sederhana itu membuat wajah Seokjin semakin memerah.

"harus ada yang mennjadi sosok eomma, dan tidak mungkin aku. Karena hyung yang mengandung dan akan melahirkan nantinya, hyung menjadi eommanya. Iyakan? Tidak ada appa yang melahirkan."

Seokjin diam. Keduanya tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara apapun, membiarkan pandangan mata tetap bertaut dan suara nafas yang terdengar. Berdetik-detik dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya Namjoon memutar tubuh Seokjin, membuat keduanya kini saling berhadapan, dengan pelukannya yang tidak ia lepas.

Seokjin terkesiap saat nafas hangat Namjoon mengenai wajahnya, posisi mereka terlalu dekat.

"saat aku mengajak hyung kesini, berarti aku sudah menerima hyung dan kkumi untuk masuk ke kehidupanku. Kita tidak akan bermain rumah-rumahan kedepannya. Tidak dimana aku berperan sebagai appa, dan hyung sebagai eomma. Kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Dimana kita akan membangun keluarga kita hyung. Aku selalu membayangkan seperti apa keluargaku kedepannya. Aku hanya ingin menikah sekali seumur hidup, semua orang inginnya seperti itu. Dan saat aku diberikan sebuah hadiah berupa dirimu dan kkumi, kenapa aku harus menolaknya? Mungkin saat ini, aku belum mencintaimu, hyung. Tapi aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab atas kkumi, dan perasaanmu padaku. Ini tidak akan menjadi cinta sebelah pihak yang menyakitkan bagimu. Secepatnya, aku akan belajar mencintaimu. Jadi, maukah hyung berada disampingku sampai saat itu tiba?"

Seokjin tanpa menunggu apapun mengangguk, terlalu bersemangat hingga kening keduanya beradu. Membuat sekali lagi keduanya tertawa. Namjoon menarik tubuh Seokjin semakin dekat, salah satu tangannya terangkat keatas, menangkup sisi wajah Seokjin yang kini kembali basah. Sekali lagi namja cantik itu menangis, merasa bahagia atas apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Namjoon.

"kita jalani pelan-pelan ya hyung?"

Seokjin mengangguk, kali ini tanpa ragu menangkup kedua sisi wajah Namjoon dan mengecup bibirnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat tak sampai 3 detik, namun cukup membuat kedua namja itu merona.

"kau sangat manis saat tersipu seperti ini hyung."

Dan Seokjin hanya tertawa sembari mengusap wajahnya yang basah.

"kau tidak terpaksa kan? Bukan karena aku mengandung anakmu hingga membuatmu memutuskan untuk mencoba mencintaiku?" tanya Seokjin, yang membuat tawa Namjoon terhenti.

Namja yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu menggeleng, kali ini berganti menangkup wajahnya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat mata Seokjin, mencoba meyainkan namja cantik didepannya.

"aku tidak terpaksa hyung. Mungkin sedikit terburu-buru untuk memutuskan semua ini. Aku tidak bisa berbohong karena memang kkumi menjadi salah satu alasan aku membawa hyung kemari. Tapi, aku tidak akan terpaksa membangun keluarga denganmu. Semua yang terjadi pasti sudah menjadi bagian dari rencanaNya, aku hanya ingin memperbaiki apa yang salah. Aku ingin bersamamu dan kkumi. Tidak ada keterpaksaan disana hyung."

Seokjin akan diam, ia tidak akan bertanya lagi. Cukup seperti ini dan ia sudah bersyukur. Ia sudah cukup bahagia.

"Gomawo Namjoon ah. Sa – "

"ssst. Jangan katakan itu sekarang hyung. Meski aku tahu, aku ingin hyung mengatakannya bersama denganku, saat aku sudah bisa meyakinkan hatiku untuk mengatakan hal itu dengan tulus untukmu."

Seokjin tertawa dan memeluk Namjoon, seerat yang ia bisa dengan kandunngannya yang semakin besar. Ia akan sabar, ia yakin, saat itu akan tiba, saat ia bisa menerima kalimat itu untuknya dari Namjoon. ia hanya perlu menunggu.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah sejajar di atas kepala saat Namjoon dan Seokjin memutuskan untuk keluar rumah. Mereka sudah selesai sarapan dan membereskan beberapa barang yang dibawa Seokjin di kamar Namjoon. pemilik kamar, Namjoon membiarkan Seokjin meletakkan barangnya dimanapun ia inginkan. Lagipula, sudah berbulan-bulan kamar itu tidak ditinggali.

"kau ingin mengajakku kemana, Namjoon?" tanya Seokjin begitu keduanya terkena sinar matahari yang cukup terik siang ini.

Namjoon tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Seokjin, "Hyung akan tahu nanti, ayo!"

Seokjin terdiam beberapa detik, berpikir sebelum akhirnya menerima uluran tangan Namjoon, "apa baik-baik saja seperti ini?" tanyanya tanpa menyembunyikan nada khawatir disana. Namjoon mengangguk, "semua akan baik-baik saja hyung. Ini hari kerja, semua siswa pasti berada di sekolah. Dan yang tinggal disekitar sini banyak yang tidak mengenali kita, sudah cukup tua. Lagipula memang kenapa jika dua namja dalam satu grup saling bergandengan tangan? Anggap saja kita tengah kencan biasa."

Kalimat itu membungkam Seokjin, jadi ia hanya pasrah saat Namjoon semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka dan lanjut berjalan. Keduanya seperti sepasang kekasih biasa yang tengah menikmati siang diujung musim panas. Seokjin memakai mantel panjang yang cukup besar, hingga bisa mneutupi kehamilannya, sedangkan Namjoon hanya memakai baju pendek dan jeans belelnya. Mereka tidak menutupi wajah mereka dengna apapun.

"Hyung pernah kemari sebelumnya?" tanya Namjoon setelah keduanya hanya diam menikmati pemandangan jalanan bermenit-menit lalu.

"maksudmu ilsan?" Seokjin memastikan, dan Namjoon mengangguk.

"tidak. Kau tahu, aku bukan tipe anak yang suka bermain ke berbagai tempat. Mungkin rumahmu adalah tempat pertama yang aku datangi di ilsan bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

Namjoon terkekeh, "hyung memang benar-benar introvert ya dulu. Padahal ilsan hanya beberapa menit dari rumah hyung, paling lama satu jam. Dan hyung tidak pernah kemari."

Setengah bercanda Seokjin memukul bahu Namjoon dengan tangannya yang bebas, "Apasih?! Lagipula untuk apa jauh-jauh ke Ilsan? Di tempatku semua juga sudah ada."

Tangan Namjoon melepas genggaman tangan mereka tiba-tiba dan berganti memeluk pinggang Seokjin, "kalau begitu sekarang aku akan membawa hyung mengelilingi tempat dimana aku dibesarkan. Kajja hyung!"

Seokjin hanya tertawa dan dengan pasrah mengikuti kemana Namjoon membawanya.

Namjoon benar-benar membawanya mengelilingi Ilsan, mengajakya mengunjungi berbagai tempat yang dulu pernah ia datangi. SD dimana ia belajar, hingga SMP dan SMA. Seokjin senang, tentu saja. Mereka melewatkan makan siang, memilih untuk membeli camilan didepan SMP tempat Namjoon dulu belajar. Seporsi tteokbokki dan juga jeokbal untuk makan siang cukuplah. Ditambah tadi Seokjin merengek menginginkan roti ikan.

"Aku mau roti ikan. Yang isinnya cream vanilla."

"memang ada hyung?"

"Adaaaaa, aku sudah pernah membelinya!"

"Harus isinya vanilla? Kalau adanya kacang merah?"

"Pokoknya vanilla! Aku mau 5 buah."

"Kkk, hyung sedang mengidam ya?"

"Apa?!"

Dan sepanjang perjalanan Namjoon tak berhenti tertawa. Seokjin yang merajuk, dengan pipinya yang terlihat berisi sangat menggemaskan.

"Jika ini tidak dijalan, aku benar-benar akan menggigit pipimu hyung."

Seokjin memukul lengan Namjoon, dengan ppinya yang memanas. Namjoon benar-benar membuat wajahnya terbakar, sepanjang hari tidak berhenti menggodanya.

"Namjoon ah, aku sangat lapar~ aku ingin bulgogi, daging sapi ya? Hanwoo~"

Dan apa sih yang akan ditolak Namjoon saat Seokjin meminta dengan aegyo dan menggoyangkan lengannya imut? Jadi Namjoon hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tak apalah uangnya sedikit berkurang, untuk – uhuk – calon _istri_ dan anaknya.

.

.

.

"Hyung pelan-pelan saja makannya. Aku idak akan mengambilnya. Jika kurang hyung bisa memesan lagi."

Namjoon mengingatkan setengah terkekeh melihat bagaimana Seokjin yang makan dengan sangat bersemangat, hingga membuat sekitar bibirnya belepotan.

Seokjin tertawa, mengambil tisu dan mengusap bibirnya cepat, "aku sangat lapar, Namjoon. dan sepertiya kkumi juga sudah berontak. Memasuki 3 bulan keatas nafsu makanku benar-benar tak terkontrol."

Mereka kini tengah berada di sebuah restaurant yang cukup private, setidaknya sedikit menyembunyikan jati diri mereka sebagai member bangtan dari pelanggan lainnya. Sejujurnya, sepanjang perjalanan tadi tak sedikit yang mengenali keduanya. Namun ia biarkan saja, lagipula mereka juga tidak mendekat. Hanya sesekali mengambil foto, mungkin sekarang tengah beredar foto di media sosial tentang mereka yang terlihat berjalan berdua di Ilsan. Namun ia mau apa? Fans mau apa? Mereka hanya tengah menghabiskan liburan bersama, tidak ada yang salah.

"setelah ini apa yang ingin kau lakukan, hyung?"

Pertanyaan Namjoon itu menghentikan gerakan tangan Seokjin yang sudah akan memasukkan sepotong daging kedalam mulutnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Namjoon, "Aku tidak paham maksud pertanyaanmu. Setelah apa? Setelah makan malam ini atau setelah semua yang sudah terjadi?"

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, ia mengambil alih sumpit di tangan Seokjin dan menyuapkan sepotong daging itu yang dengan senang hati dimakan Seokjin, "setelah makan malam ini hyung. Kau masih ingin jalan-jalan atau apa? Untuk kedepannya, kurasa hyung hanya perlu menyesuaikan kehidupan bersama kedua orang tuaku."

Seokjin balas tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya. Sesekali ia menyuapkan potongan daging di sumpitnya untuk Namjoon, karena namja itu hanya diam bertopang dagu menatapnya.

"Aku baru sadar bahwa hyung cantik."

Pipi Seokjin dengan cepat memerah, bahkan sebelum ia mencerna dengan benar arti kalimat Namjoon tadi. Ia memukul lengan Namjoon begitu ia sadar, "aku namja. Aku tampan, bukan cantik."

Namjoon menggeleng, "tapi hyung memang terlihat lebih cantik sekarang. Mungkin karena bawaan bayi? Aku pernah membaca bahwa seseorang yang tengah hamil terlihat makin cantik."

Dan Seokjin hanya bisa tersipu, sudah lelah menanggapi semua godaan Namjoon seharian ini.

"sudahlah, cepat habiskan bagianmu dan kita pulang. Aku mulai lelah."

"Siap, _eomma._ "

.

.

.

Mereka sampai rumah saat waktu menunjukkan 13 menit sebelum jam 9 malam. Eomma dan appa Namjoon tidak terlihat dimanapun, kemungkinan sudah tidur, sehingga Seokjin tanpa menimbulkan keributan berarti segera membersihkan dirinya dan berbaring nyaman di ranjang Namjoon. dengan sisa-sisa bau Namjoon yang tertinggal setelah berminggu-minggu tidak ditempati. Namun, mungkin karena kamar yang sudah sangat lama ditempati oleh Namjoon, aroma Namjoon tetap melekat kuat diseluruh sisi kamar, termasuk ranjang yang kini ia tempati.

 _Cklek_

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka membuat Seokjin menoleh, ia langsung duduk begitu melihat Namjoon masuk dengan bertelanjang dada dan membawa handuk ditangannya.

"Kebiasaan ya. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, setelah mandi keringkan dulu rambut dan punggungmu. Kau bisa sakit jika tidur dalam keadaan basah seperti ini." Seokjin langsung mengernyit tak suka. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, menyuruh Namjoon untuk mendekat.

"Duduklah." Lalu Namjoon duduk dilantai, berada ditengah kedua kaki Seokjin yang terbuka. Seokjin setengah merona saat mengambil handuk Namjoon dan mulai mengeringkan rambut basah leadernya itu. Jujur saja, kegiatan seperti ini menjadi salah satu imajinasinya dulu bersama Namjoon, hal romantis yang ia harapkan bisa ia lakukan dengan Namjoon. dan kini terwujud.

Dalam hening Seokjin mengusak rambut Namjoon, mencoba menghilangkan air dari sana. Sedangkan Namjoon terlihat menikmati, bahkan memejamkan matanya nyaman.

"kau tidak kembali ke dorm, Namjoon ah?" tanya Seokjin saat ia sudah selesai mengeringkan rambut Namjoon. ia melempar handuk itu ke sudut ruangan, tempat keranjang baju kotor berada.

Namjoon menggeleng sembari berdiri, "Besok pagi, aku sudah bilang pada manager hyung. Aku ingin tidur disini malam ini."

Dan bayangan tidur berdua di kamar Namjoon membut wajah Seokjin memanas. Dulu, saat keduanya tidak memiliki hubugan apapun dan perasaan Seokjin belum terlihat, terasa biasa saja saat harus berbagi ranjang. Namun kini entah bagaimana terasa berbeda, terasa mendebarkan.

"K – kau akan tidur disini?" Seokjin merutuki suaranya yang bergetar saat bertanya seperti itu.

Namjoon yang menyadari kegugupan Seokjin justru menyeringai, ia yang kini berdiri dengan perlahan mendekat, membuat Seokjin yang duduk di pinggir ranjang menjauh, semakin ke tengah hingga berhenti saat menabrak dinding dibelakangnya.

"Akh!" Seokjin memekik pelan saat tiba-tiba Namjoon menarik kakinya hingga kini ia telentang ditengah ranjang. Namjoon terkekeh dan dengan cepat berada diatas Seokjin, bertumpu pada kedua tangannya dan menjaga jarak agar perut Seokjin tidak tertekan.

Namja yang kini bertelanjang dada itu merendahkan wajahnya, membuat Seokjin dengan cepat menoleh, membut bibir Namjoon bertemu dengan lehernya. Namjoon terkekeh, membuat tubuh Seokjin meremang merasakan nafas hangat Namjoon menerpa kulitnya.

"Tenang saja, sayang. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, setidaknya tidak malam ini." Lalu kali ini dengan sengaja Namjoon mencium lehernya, berkali-kali hingga ia bisa merasakan lehernya basah. Seokjin sudah tidak tahu lagi betapa merah wajahnya, bahkan telinganya terasa panas.

Namjoon terkekeh, "Kau sangat manis hyung." Dengan lembut, tangan Namjoon membawa wajah Seokjin untuk menghadapnya, membuat kedua tatapan mereka bertemu. Tanpa memutus kontak mata, Namjoon membawa bibirnya bersentuhan dengan milik Seokjin. Memberikan gerakan lembut diatas bibir penuh Seokjin. Hanya sepuluh detik, namun terasa bermenit-menit bagi Seokjin. Tepat di detik ke sebelas, namja cantik menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Dan gerakan itu diartikan Namjoon sebagai lampu hijau baginya.

Namjoon mulai lebih berani untuk memagut bibir Seokjin, mencecap rasa bibir Seokjin dari ujung ke ujung, membawa lidahnya mengetuk lembut bibir bawah Seokjin, membuat namja cantik itu dengan pasrah membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Namjoon menelusuri seluruh isi mulutnya.

Seokjin melenguh samar saat lidah Namjoon menyapa bagian atas mulutnya, membuat jari-jarii kakinya menggulung, rasanya sangat menyenangkan, seakan berjuta bunga bermekaran di perutnya.

Ragu, tangan Seokjin terangkat dan memeluk pinggang Namjoon, membuat tubuh keduanya semakin dekat. Dan Namjoon tersenyum samar dalam ciuman mereka, merasakan bibir Seokjin yang bergetar membalas ciumannya. Ia menaikkan intensitas ciuman keduanya hingga air liur membasahi sisi wajah Seokjin.

"Akh!"

Tiba-tiba Seokjin dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Namjoon, membuat namja diatasnya itu menatapnya terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi, hyung? Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanyanya khawatir. Seokjin menggeleng, ia mengusap air liur entah milik siapa itu di wajahnya dengan lengan piyama yang ia pakai, juga mengusap bibir Namjoon dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah. Dan Namjoon hanya mengulum senyumnya melihat sikap hyungnya yang malu-malu dibawahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya merasakan bahwa kkumi menendang."

Jawaban itu membuat mata Namjoon melebar, "sungguh?"

Tergesa, Namjoon membawa wajahnya turun dan langsung menyibak baju Seokjin, hingga kini wajahnya ia tempelkan langsung dengan perut Seokjin.

"Annyeong kkumi ya, ini appa. Kau terganggu ya dengan apa yang appa lakukan dengan eomma? Maafkan appa. Dan terima kasih, karena kau sudah membuat appa membatalkan niat apapun itu yang akan appa lakukan pada eomma. Appa – "

 _Plak_

"Yak!" Namjoon memekik sembari menyentuh kepalanya yang baru saja terkena pukulan Seokjin.

"Jangan yang berbicara tidak-tidak dengan kkumi!" Seokjin melotot, menatap Namjoon tajam. Bukannya takut, Namjoon justru tertawa dan mengecup perut Seokjin sekilas sebelum menarik selimut dikakinya dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Seokjin.

"baiklah eomma, maafkan appa." Ucap Namjoon dengan cengirannya.

Seokjin berdecak dan memukul lengan Namjoon sebelum berbalik, memunggungi Namjoon. ia tidak marah, ia hanya merasa sangat malu dengan panggilan itu saat ini.

Namjoon kembali tertawa dan dengan santai memeluk perut Seokjin, berusaha tidak menekan kkumi, hingga dadanya menabrak punggung lebar Seokjin.

 _Cup_

Namjoon mengecup tengkuk Seokjin, "Saat ini, yang penting hanya dirimu dan kkumi hyung. Lupakan yang lain, biar aku yang mengurusnya. Kau hanya perlu menjaga dirimu dan kkumi. Disini, kau akan aman, semuanya akan kulakukan untuk membuatmu dan kkumi nyaman. Percaya padaku."

Seokjin tidak menjawab apapun, tapi ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Namjoon, juga menggenggam jemari Namjoon yang melingkari perutnya.

Namjoon tersenyum, ia memejamkan matanya nyaman, "selamat malam, Seokjin hyung."

Seokjin tersenyum dan langsung memejamkan mataya, tanpa menjawab ucapan Namjoon.

Namun keduanya tahu, memahami bahwa kini semuanya akan baik-baik saja kedepannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ini udah baik kan? Aku kasih yang manis-manis buat Namjon moment nyaaaa

Daaaannn aku membawa berita bahagia bagi kita semua!

Chapter depan END! Yuhuuuuu

Nantikan sebentar lagi yaa,

Dan tak lupa, terima kasih atas kesediaannya untuk membaca FF ini, apalagi aku yang semakin nngaret aja updatenya.

Semoga saja kalian terhibur.

Terima kasih, aku cinta kaliaaann~~~

Saranghae~~


	13. Chapter 13

**Tittle** : Let me know

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : chaptered

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :** Dan sepertinya, kehidupan Seokjin untuk kedepannya tidak akan sama lagi. Karena ia membawa tambahan satu nyawa bersamanya.

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat saat kau menikmatinya. Itu yang dirasakan oleh Seokjin. Tak terasa sudah hampir 3 bulan ia tinggal di rumah Namjoon bersama kedua orang tuanya. Bisa dikatakan ia benar-benar menganggap bahwa ini rumahnya. Apalagi sikap kedua orang tua Namjoon benar-benar membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Begitu ia tinggal di rumah Namjoon, tidak serta merta ia putus kontak dengan member BTS yang lain. setiap ada kesempatan member lain pasti berkunjung kemari. Apalagi Namjoon, sesibuk apapun leader BTS tersebut, ia tetap meluangkan waktu sebulan sekali untuk menemani Seokjin memeriksakan kandungannya. Ia benar-benar menjadi calon ayah yang dapat diandalkan. Meski minggu kemarin ia sudah kemari bersama member lain, namun hari ini Namjoon masih menyempatkan diri untuk menemani Seokjin memeriksakan kandungannya.

Ini hari rabu, memang sengaja Seokjin memilih hari kerja dimana tidak banyak yang akan berada di rumah sakit. Setidaknya ia ingin mengurangi kemungkinan ia dan Namjoon ketahuan di rumah sakit. Apalagi keberadaannya memang disembunyikan dari media.

"Ish, Namjoon, tidak perlu menggendongku juga." Seokjin berbisik lirih saat Namjoon menggendongnya _bridal_ dari mobil ke kursi roda yang sudah diambil Namjoon dari lobby rumah sakit. Tntu saja bukan lobby utama, mereka masuk melalui pintu samping.

Namjoon hanya tertawa dan dengan santai mendudukkan Seokjin diatas kursi rodanya, ia dengan setengah bercanda meregangkan pinggangnya, "uuuh hyung benar-benar bertambah berat ya~" goda Namjoon. Seokjin berdecak dan mencubit pinggang Namjoon.

"terserah." Namja cantik itu mengeratkan cardigan disekitar perutnya, mencoba menutupi _baby bump_ yang sekarang sudah jelas terlihat. Namjoon mengulum senyumnya dan dalam diam mendorong Seokjin menuju ruangan dokter Ahyoung. Tentu saja mereka menggunakan penyamaran secukupnya, seperti masker dan beanie untuk Namjoon, dan cukup masker untuk Seokjin.

Namjoon mengetuk pintu dengan tulisan Dokter Ahyoung didepannya, menunggu dipersilahkan masuk sebelum membukanya.

"ah ternyata Seokjin ssi dan Namjoon ssi. Silahkan masuk." Sapaan hangat itu langsung membuat Seokjin tersenyum. Pasangan kekasih itu kini duduk didepan meja kerja sang dokter.

"Melakukan pemeriksaan rutin ya? Sudah berapa usianya sekarang?" tanya sang dokter sembari mencari rekam medis Seokjin bulan lalu.

Seokjin tersenyum lembut, tangannya reflek mengusap perutnya, "Sudah memasuki minggu ke 36, sonsaengnim." Jawab Seokjin.

Namjoon ikut tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan Seokjin yang berada diatas pahanya. Dan dokter Ahyoung yang melihat interaksi itu ikut tersenyum. Ia sungguh terkejut saat 3 bulan lalu Seokjin datang dengan Namjoon. Ahyoung masih cukup muda untuk mengetahui bahwa 2 orang didepanya itu adalah member dari slaah satu grup yan tengah populer. Dan mengetahui bahwa keduanya memiliki hubungan seperti ini sungguh membuatnya terkejut.

"kita lakukan seperti biasa ya."

Lalu Seokjin berjalan perlahan untuk berbaring di ranjang. Melakukan USG seperti biasa.

Namjoon menggeleng saat dokter bertanya apakah ingin melihat gender dari bayi dalam kandungan Seokjin.

"Biarkan nanti menjadi kejutan saja, sonsaengnim."

Keduanya kembali duduk setelah Namjoon meminta foto USG Seokjin, setiap ia menemani Seokjin check-up, ia tak lupa meminta foto dari bayi mereka.

"semua baik-baik saja, Seokjin ssi Namjoon ssi. Seokjin ssi bisa melakukan operasi caesar 1 atau 2 minggu dari sekarang. Tinggal kapan kiranya bisa dilakukan. Mungkin membutuhkan paling lama satu minggu menginap disini." Jelas dokter Ahyoung.

"apakah besok saat minggu chuseok baik-baik saja untuk melakukan operasi?" Namjoon bertanya ragu. Sebelumnya keduanya sudah sepakat untuk membiarkan kkumi bertemu dunia saat chuseok, kebetulan bangtan mendapat libur 1 minggu, yang berarti tidak jadwal.

Dokter Ahyoung tersenyum, "Ya, itu bisa dilakukan. Seokjin ssi sudah harus masuk kamar perawatan sehari sebelumnya, untuk memberikan beberapa perawatan sebelum melakukan operasi."

Kedua namja itu mengangguk paham dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum keluar.

"kita akan benar-benar menjadi orang tua." Gumaman lirih Namjoon itu membuat Seokjin tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, kkumi akan bertemu dengan appanya sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

Hari ini Seokjin sudah harus berada di rumah sakit. Namjoon sejak jauh-jauh hari sudah memesan satu kamar privat khusus untuk Seokjin, bahkan ia dan namja itu sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan selama di rumah sakit. Karena memang butuh waktu 5 sampai 7 hari sebelum Seokjin bisa kembali ke rumah.

"semua baik-baik saja kan hyung?" Namjoon bertanya begitu dokter Ahyoung selesai memberikan beberapa pengarahan sebelum melakukan operasi caesar besok pagi. Saat ini langit baru akan mulai senja, masih terlihat guratan merah menghiasi jendela kamar tempat Seokjin kini berbaring.

Seokjin tersenyum, ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang, "ya, semuanya baik-baik saja Namjoon. dan bagaimana kau bisa pulang lebih dulu dari member yang lain? Taehyung sudah benar-benar mengamuk di grup chat karena kau mendapat lebih dulu libur 1 hari."

Namjoon terkekeh, ia mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang, samping kaki Seokjin, "yah, anggap saja aku membolos. Tapi aku sudah ijin kepada Sejin hyung, tenang saja."

Seokjin mengernyit tak suka, tapi hanya diam. Namjoon sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengambil keputusannya sendiri. Jadi ia hanya bergumam paham dan mulai memijat kakinya, yang kini terlihat benar-benar bengkak. Bahkan sepatunya yang biasa sudah tak muat lagi untuk ia pakai.

"biar aku saja, hyung." Namjoon dengan cepat menyingkirkan tangan Seokjin, lagipula Seokjin juga sudah tidak bisa lagi menunduk untuk mencapai telapak kakinya. Baby bump nya benar-benar membuat gerakannya terbatas.

Seokjin terkekeh dan membiarkan Namjoon memijat kakinya. Biasanya eomonim yang membantunya, di sela-sela kegiatan yeoja paruh baya itu ia selalu menyempatkan diri setidaknya 15 menit untuk memijat kakinya yang bengkak.

"ngomong-ngomong hyung, apa kau sudah memikirkan nama untuk kkumi?" tanya Namjoon dengan tangan yang tak berhenti.

Seokjin diam, ia menatap Namjoon yang juga kini menatapnya, "sudah."

"ia akan menyandang marga Kim kan?" tanya Namjoon yang entah kenapa terdengar ragu.

"hahahahah, tentu saja Namjoon. kau ayahnya. Lagipula, margamu dan margaku sama kan?"

Namjoon terlihat berpikir beberapa saat sebelum ikut tertawa, menertawakan pertanyaannya yang konyol. Entah Seokjin membiarkan anak mereka memakai marganya atau marga Seokjin, tetap akan ada nama Kim di depannya.

"lalu, siapa namanya?"

Kali ini Seokjin kembali diam. Ia menatap Namjoon sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya, "Kim Woohyuk? Aku suka nama itu. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau setuju?"

Namjoon ikut diam, tangannya sudah berhenti memijat kaki Seokjin, berganti untuk menggenggam jemari Seokjin yang terlipat rapi diatas pahanya.

"hyung, sejak awal aku memang tidak berhak untuk ikut campur dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Bahkan aku sangat takut untuk dipanggil appa, menyandang segala konsekuensi dari panggilan itu setelah kkumi lahir. Jadi, aku akan memberikan segala hak untuk mengatur kkumi ditanganmu, hyung. Dengan kau yang mau memaafkanku dan membiarkanku bertanggung jawab sudah lebih dari cukup."

Seokjin dengan cepat menggeleng, ia menggenggam erat-erat tangan Namjoon, menatap tepat kedua matanya.

"saat aku menerimamu menjadi appa dari kkumi dan membiarkanmu untuk bertangung jawab, berarti aku juga memberikan sebagian tanggung jawab kkumi ke tanganmu, Namjoon ah. Kita akan menjadi orang tua, sepasang orang tua yang harus selalu bekerja sama untuk membesarkan anak kita bersama. Tidak hanya aku yang berhak mengatur kehidupan kkumi, kau juga harus turut andil. Bahkan untuk membuatnya dibutuhkan partisipasi dua pihak, kenapa tidak untuk merawatnya bersama?"

Wajah Seokjin memerah begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kalimat penuh godaan dimana-mana. Dan Namjoon tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"kali ini aku hanya akan membiarkanmu memberi nama anak kita. Tadi hyung mengatakan Kim Woohyuk. Itu jika namja. Kalau yeoja?"

"Kim Hongjoo. Bagaimana?"

Namjoon tersenyum dan menangkup kedua pipi Seokjin, mengecup cepat bibirnya.

"aku menyukainya."

Dan gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat wajah Seokjin terbakar, "Yak! Jangan menciumku sembarangan!"

Namjoon terkekeh dan justru memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi keseluruh wajah Seokjin, membuat namja cantik itu akhirnya terkekeh geli.

"Namjoon! ah! Iihhhh air liurmu menempel di pipiku!"

Dan senja itu dihabiskan dengan gelak tawa di dalam salah satu kamar rumah sakit oleh pasangan calon orang tua tersebut.

.

.

.

Pagi datang begitu saja, membiarkan sinar matahari masuk melalui tirai kamar yang memang tidak ditutup oleh Namjoon. membuat kedua namja yang tengah tidur saling berpelukan di atas ranjang rumah sakit terganggu. Belum lagi suara berisik dari orang lain yang sepagi ini sudah memenuhi ruang rawat.

Namjoon mengerang dan dengan cepat membuka matanya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah lima namja lain yang tengah tertawa sembari menyantap entah makanan apa di sisi ruangan. Kelima member Bangtan itu tidak meyadari tatapan tajam yang dilempar oleh Namjoon, membuat leader satu itu mengerang lebih keras.

"Eh, sudah bangun hyung?" Taehyung yang pertama sadar bertanya keras, dengan sisa tawa yang masih tertinggal.

Namjoon hanya berdehem dan dengan perlahan melepas pelukannya disekitar perut Seokjin, ia segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan ikut duduk bergabung dengan member lain. ia menguap lebar-lebar dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa, menatap malas ke arah member lain yang masih memakan sarapannya sembari menonton TV.

"cuci muka dulu sana, Namjoon ah." Hoseok menatap Namjoon dengan mulut yang penuh, membuat Namjoon mengernyit jijik sebelum akhrnya berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"ah, ya. Jika nanti ada yang mengantar sarapan, diterima saja. Kalau kalian ingin membangunkan Seokjin hyung, bangunkan saja." Ucap Namjoon sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Kelima namja itu serentak menoleh ke arah Seokjin yang masih terliat tenang diatas ranjang, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"hah~ aku masih merasa ini semua mimpi." Gumam Joungkook. Dan kalimat itu dalam diam disetujui oleh member lain. Tak pernah ada yang menyangka bahwa Seokjin akan mengandung dan melahirkan anak Namjoon. fakta itu benar-benar absurd yang entah bagaimana menjadi kenyataan

"aku tak menyangka Seokjin hyung dan Namjoon hyung yang pertama kali memiliki anak." Tambah Taehyung. Jimin mengangguk, "Tapi keduanya tidak memutuskan untuk menikah hyung?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "aku sudah berbicara mengenai ini pada Seokjin hyung. Bagaimanapun ia pihak submissive dalam hubungan keduanya. Namjoon belum memberikan keputusan mengenai hubungan serius keduanya. Dia hanya menjanjikan untuk bertanggung jawab atas kkumi dan Seokjin. Entah bagaimana untuk urusan menikah. Lagipula tidak mungkin mereka bisa mendaftarkan pernikahan dicatatan sipil. Paling tidak kkumi bisa memakai nama dari kedua orang tuanya."

Yang lain mengangguk paham, "aku tak menyangka ternyata bisa serumit ini hubungan keduanya. Aku sudah curiga terhadap Seokjin hyung dan Namjoon sejak lama. Tapi aku sungguh terkejut saat tahu jika hubungan keduanya seintim ini." Tambah Hoseok.

"Seokjin hyung tak pernah bercerita apapun kepadaku." Yoongi berucap lirih.

"Kita hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuk keduanya dan kkumi. Juga selalu mendukung apapun keputusan Seokjin hyung dan Namjoon hyung." Ucapan bijak Jimin itu membuat Taehyung memukul bahu sahabatnya, "Eiiyyy Park Jimin~~"

Lalu mereka tertawa, mengoda Jimin yang baru saja mengucapkan kalimat bijak seperti itu.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

"permisi, kami ingin mengantar sarapan."

Suara ketukan dan kalimat dari luar pintu itu membuat Joungkook dengan cepat bangkit, membuka pintu kamar rawat Seokjin dan segera mengambil senampan makanan entah apa itu, khas makanan rumah sakit.

Joungkook meletakkan nampan tersebut diatas meja nakas samping ranjang Seokjin. Ia menyempatkan untuk mengusap lembut rambut Seokjin sebelum membenarkan letak selimutnya hingga menutupi leher.

"Seokjin hyung memang cantik."

"hei, jangan memuji calon ibu dari anakku, Jeon Joungkook." Suara berat itu membuat joungkok terkejut hingga meloncat mundur menjauhi Seokjin.

"kau sungguh mengejutkanku, hyung!" teriak Joungkook pada Namjoon yang terlihat bertelanjang dada dengan rambut yang setengah basah.

Namjoon tertawa dan dengan santai memakai kaos yang tadi ia bawa. Mengabaikan Yoongi yang berdecak.

"Ingat Namjoon, kau tidak sedang dirumah. Bagaimana kalau ada dokter atau suster yang tengah memeriksa Seokjin? Kamu masih akan tetap bertelanjag dada seperti itu?"

Namjoon terkekeh, "Susah dihilangkan hyung, kebiasaan." Ucapnya sembari mengecek ponselnya yang sejak semalam ia letakkan diatas meja. Ia terlihat membalas pesan dari seseorang sebelum kembali meletakkannya.

"Bisakah kalian membantu Seokjin hyung sarapan dan mandi pagi ini? Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal mengenai administrasi operasi nanti siang. Sebentar lagi eomma dan appa akan datang."

"Siap!"

Suara nyaring Joungkook membuat Namjoon tertawa, ia mengusap kasar rambut Joungkook sebelum berlalu keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

Jam 10 semuanya sudah siap. Kedua orang tua Namjoon sudah datang, kelima member juga suda berkumpul, bahkan Sejin juga ikut hadir. Seokjin sudah berganti pakaian dengan jubah operasi, membuat Jimin tak berhenti tertawa saat pertama kali melihatnya. Seokjin benar-benar terlihat seperti ibu hamil dengan pakaian itu.

Seokjin tengah duduk diranjangnya dengan ibu Namjoon diberikan wejangan entah tentang apa. Karena Namjoon dan member lain serta ayah Namjoon sibuk berbincang menegnai perkara urusan laki-laki yang sedikit tidak penting. Setidaknya Namjoon sedikit melupakan kegugupannya menunggu seseorang akan melahirkan anaknya.

"kau gugup?" pertanyaan eomoni itu langsung dijawab dengan anggukan tanpa ragu oleh Seokjin, "tentu saja, eomoni. Aku sungguh sangat gugup. Meski aku tidak akan melahirkan secara normal, tentu saja tidak akan bisa, aku tetap merasa takut. Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa saat operasi nanti? Bagaimana dengan kkumi? Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja? Apa aku dan Namjoon sudah siap menjadi orang tua begitu kkumi lahir? Ada begitu banyak keraguan dan ketakutan saat ini, eomoni."

Eomoni tersenyum lembut, kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Seokjin yang terkepal erat diatas pangkuannya.

"saat Tuhan menitipkan kkumi pada dirimu dan Namjoon, berarti Tuhan percaya bahwa kau dan namjon akan menjadi orangtua terbaik bagi kkumi. Tidak ada sekolah yang mengajarkan bagaimana menjadi orangtua yang baik. Kau hanya harus menjalaninya dengan sepenuh hati, dan kkumi akan merasakan cintamu, sayang. Eomoni yakin, kau pasti bisa menjadi 'ibu' yang sempurna bagi kkumi. Percaya pada dirimu sendiri, dan lakukan bersama Namjoon. jangan pernah menahan diri untuk bercerita papun pada Namjoon, sekarang dia pasanganmu, appa dari kkumi. Jika kau butuh bantuan, eomoni selalu siap kapanpun."

Penjelasan panjang itu membuat mata Seokjin berembun, ia cepat-cepat mengerjapkannya sebelum menangis. Ia tak mau lagi menangis di hari kelahiran anaknya.

"ne, eomoni. Jeongmal gomawoyo. Untuk segala yang sudah eomoni lakukan untukku dan kkumi. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika eomoni tidak menerima kami." Ucap Seokjin lirih. Ia memeluk erat-erat tubuh ibu Namjoon, sedikit banyak merindukan sosok ibunya.

"apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Namjoon setelah bermenit-menit kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu berpelukan.

Eomoni melepas pelukannya, menatap Namjoon yanng kini berdiri di sisi Seokjin, berhadapan dengannya.

"ya, semuanya baik-baik saja Namjoon. apa sudah saatnya?" tanya eomoni saat melihat dua perawat di depan pintu ruang rawat Seokjin.

Namjoon mengangguk dan berpaling menatap Seokjin, "sudah siap, hyung?"

Seokjin menggeleng, ia mencari tangan Namjoon untuk ia genggam erat, "siap tidak siap aku tetap harus menghadapinya. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

Dan Namjoon masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana Seokjin masih berpikir bahwa ia akan meninggalkan namja cantik itu. Tentu saja ia tidak akan meninggalkan anaknya, apalagi 'ibu'nya.

Namjoon melangkah mendekat, memeluk Seokjin erat-erat, tidak menghiraukan member lain, perawat, bahkan orangtuanya sendiri. Ia hanya butuh menenangkan Seokjin.

Seokjin membalas pelukan Namjoon erat-erat, mencengkeram leher Namjoon dalam lingkaran lengannya.

"aku takut." Bisikan lirih itu membuat Namjoon memberikan kecupan ringan di tengkuk dan bahu Seokjin, berusaha membuat namja cantik dalam pelukannya itu sedikit lebih rileks.

"tenang saja, hyung, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau hanya perlu memejamkan mata dan mempercayakan semuanya pada tim medis. Begitu kau sadar, kkumi sudah akan hadir diantara kita." Balas Namjoon mencoba menenangkan. Ia tidak berhenti mengusap lembut punggung Seokjin, masih sesekali mencium tengkuknya, membiarkan wajahnya berada di sisi leher namja cantik itu hingga ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Seokjin yang semakin tenang.

Namjoon akhirnya melepas pelukannya, mencengkeram lembut kedua bahu lebar Seokjin. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup sekilas kening Seokjin.

"Aku akan memberikan hyung banyak hadiah begitu anak kita lahir. Jadi tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja dan kita akan segera bertemu dengan kkumi. Oke hyung?"

.

.

.

Begitu ruang operasi ditutup, Namjoon langsung terduduk di bangku yang memang disediakan disana. Bohong jika ia tidak gugup, tidak takut. Tentu saja ia sangat gugup, ia takut setengah mati membayangkan berbagai skenario terburuk yang bisa terjadi. Memang oeparasi caesar bukan operasi genting yang sangat membahayakan. Tapi tetap saja, dua nyawa yang berada diatas meja operasi, dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"semua akan baik-baik saja Namjoon. tidak akan lama. Paling lama hanya satu jam, dan kau sudah bisa melihat Seokjin serta kkumi." Ucapan sang appa membuat Namjoon tersenyum tipis. Ia sekarang paham bagaimana perasaan suami yang menunggu istrinya melahirkan. Apalagi ayahnya yang dulu menunggu ibunya melakukan operasi caesar saat melahirkan adiknya.

Namjon terkekeh, "ah, appa pasti sudah berpengalaman untuk urusan ini."

Namja paruh baya itu menggeleng, "tidak juga. Adikmu adalah satu-satunya anak eomma yang lahir caesar. Kau lahir normal saat itu. Dan tentu saja appa sangat kahwatir. Tapi kali ini kata dokter keadaan Seokjin dan kkumi baik-baik saja kan? Jadi tenang saja. Satu jam tidak akan terasa lama."

Ya, yang dikatakan appanya meang benar. Karena setelah setengah jam ia duduk dan mengobrol dengan member lain, ada seseorang yang mencarinya.

"Namjoon?"

Namjoon segera berdiri, mengabaikan Joungkook yang sejak tadi berbicara dengannya.

Matanya melebar, "eomoni?"

Yeoja dengan mantel coklat tua itu tersenyum, "apa terlambat?"

Namjoon menggeleng dan dengan cepat menghampirinya, "tidak, eomoni. Seokjin baru saja masuk ruang operasi. Kita masih harus menunggu setengah lagi."

Yeoja yang ternyata adalah ibu Seokjin itu mengangguk. Ia mengedrakan pandangannya, melihat member BTS dan juga orangtua Namjoon disana. Dan ia merasa sangat buruk.

"kau pasti sangat marah dan kecewa dengan eomoni ya?"

Namjoon melebarkan matanya kaget lalu menggeleng cepat, "tidak eomoni. Aku tidak berhak untuk marah dengan eomoni. Meski aku sedikit kecewa dengan sikap eomoni, tapi aku pikir hal itu wajar. Justru tanggapan seperti itu yang aku bayangkan."

"Namjoon, bawa ibu Seokjin duduk." Teguran dari ibunya itu membuat Namjoon meringis. Ia mengangguk dan membawa ibu Seokjin mendekatinya ibunya. Sebagai orangtua dari member dalam grup yang sama tentu saja keduanya pernah bertemu. Tapi tidak dalam keadaan canggung seperti ini.

"eum, seperinya aku akan bergabung lagi dengan member lain. eomoni, nanti kita bisa berbicara lagi saat Seokjin sudah selesai."

Ibu Seokjin mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ibu Namjoon. ada banyak hal yang perlu dibicarakan, dan Namjoon memilih untuk pergi.

"Bagaimana bisa ibu Seokjin hyung disini?" bisikan dari Jimin itu membuat Namjoon tersenyum, sedikit lebar.

"tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, kan? Aku – "

"Oppa!"

Panggilan seidkit kencang itu membuat semua yang ada disana menoleh, melihat adik Namjoon yang setengah berlari menghampiri Namjoon.

"ish kenapa tidak bilang kalau Seokjin oppa akan melakukan operasi hari ini?" protes yeoja itu begitu sudah berdiri didepan Namjoon.

"Gongmin-ie? Kau bilang baru bisa pulang besok? Kenapa sudah disini?" tanya Namjoon bingung. Seingatnya, adiknya itu bilang baru bisa pulang untuk chuseok besok, tepat saat perayaan chuseok berlangsung. Dan kini yeoja itu sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Iiihhh~ tapikan aku ingin melihat keponakanku oppa! Dan lagian aku bisa meninggalkan kegiatanku di kampus untuk pulang. Ijin jika kakakku akan melahirkan sangat diperbolehkan." Jelas Geongmin. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Namjoon lalu memeluk lengannya. Sudah 1 bulan ia tidak pulang karena kuliahnya yang berada diluar kota.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya, "baiklah, terserah kau saja Kim Geongmin."

Adik perempuannya itu tersenyum puas lalu bangkit berdiri. Memberi salam pada member lain dan tentu saja orangtuanya.

Namjoon tersenyum melihat adiknya itu terkena omelan ayahnya. Salah sendiri pulang tidak bilang-bilang. Memang, beberapa kali adiknya itu sengaja pulang saat tahu keadaan Seokjin dan juga oppanya yang akan memiliki anak. Tidak perlu lama bagi keduanya akrab, karena memang sejak awal adiknya itu sudah 'suka' dengan Seokjin.

"hah, hadiah untukmu sudah siap, Seokjin. Kau hanya perlu menerimanya."

.

.

.

 **김 우혁** **(Kim Woohyuk)**

 **수** **4** **일** **10** **월** **17** **년** **(Wednesday, October 4th 2017)**

Namjoon tersenyum lebar melihat label yang baru saja ditempelkan oleh salah satu perawat di ranjang bayi mereka di sisi ranjang Seokjin.

Begitu keluar dari ruang operasi, Seokjin tertidur. Ia tidak dibius total, hanya bagian perut kebawahnya. Dan ia memang terlelap karena terlalu lelah.

"ingin menggendongnya, tuan?" tanya perawat tersebut saat melihat Namjoon yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari bayi itu.

Namjoon terdiam ragu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "ya, bisa bantu aku?"

Perawat itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dengan sangat perlahan ia mengangkat bayi mungil yang terbungkus selimut itu dalam lengannya, lalu memberikannya pada Namjoon. Dengan sangat hati-hati Namjoon menyambut anaknya, tersenyum begitu lembut saat menyadari wajahnya yang menggemaskan. Ini kali pertama ia menggendong bayi baru lahir, dan anaknya. Ia sangat tegang, takut terjadi apa-apa.

Namjoon menarik dan menghembuskan nafasya berulang kali, merapalkan kalimat penenang dalam pikirannya.

 _Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau ayahnya._

"apa tadi Seokjin sudah melihat uri woohyukkie?" tanya Namjoon begitu ia sudah cukup rileks, meski ia masih sangat was-was membawa Woohyuk dalam gendongannya.

"sudah, tuan. Tadi tuan Seokjin sudah melihat Woohyuk sebelum tertidur. Bahkan sudah memberikan ciuman di pipinya. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi tuan Seokjin akan bangun. Karena efek obat biusnya sudah akan habis."

Penjelasan perawat itu membuat Namjoon mengangguk. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Woohyuk dalam lengannya.

Ia merasa sangat ah bagaimana menjelaskannya? Terharu? Bahagia? Takut? _Excited?_ Semua perasaan menjadi satu hingga membuat matanya berembun. Perasaan menjadi ayah benar-benar nyata, ia bisa merasakan saat ujung jarinya menyentuh pipi kemerahan Woohyuk. Bayi itu terlihat memejamkan matanya nyaman.

"Woohyukkie, ini appa. Namjoon appa – "

" – selmaat datang ke dunia sayang."

Dan akhirnya Namjoon menangis. Ia terduduk dikursi samping ranjang Seokjin, menciumi pipi Woohyuk dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

"appa akan menyayangimu dan eomma mulai sekarang. Kita akan selalu bersama, sayang."

Jika kalian bertanya dimana yang lain, jawabannya Namjoon juga tidak tahu.

Tadi tiba-tiba setelah Woohyuk dipindahkan menjadi seruangan dengan Seokjin, yang mana itu sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, kedua orangtua, ibu Seokjin, adiknya, juga member yang lain langsung pamit pergi. Ada yang bilang ingin makan siang, ada yang bilang mau membeli hadiah untuk kelahiran Woohyuk. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi Namjoon paham. Mereka hanya ingin ia menikmati waktunya bersama keluarga kecilnya, bersama Seokjin dan Woohyuk.

"Namjoon ah. Sssh."

Suara lirih itu membuat Namjoon menatap Seokjin, melihat namja cantik itu mengenyit nyeri.

"sakit?" tanyanya pelan. Ia membawa tangannya yang tidak menggendong Woohyuk untuk mengusap lembut lengannya.

Seokjin mengangguk, sudah tidak mencoba lagi untuk bergerak, karena perutnya benar-benar terasa nyeri. Ia bisa merasa jahitan yang melintang disana berdenyut setiap ia bergerak sedikit saja.

"kkumi?"

Pertanyaan itu dibalas Namjoon dengan senyuman, "Woohyuk. Kau bia memanggilnya Kim Woohyuk mulai sekarang."

Dan Seokjin tersenyum lebar begitu Namjoon meletakkan kkumi disisinya. Ia tidak bisa memiringkan tubuhnya, hingga ia hanya bisa mengusap lembut wajah bayi itu.

"aku bisa membantumu meletakkan kkumi diatas tubuhmu. Kata tadi dokter skin-to-skin sangat bagus untuk hubungan kalian berdua. Aku akan membantumu."

Namjoon berkata cepat dan membuka lilitan selimut disekitar Woohyuk, membiarkan anaknya itu hanya memakai popok. Sedangkan untuk Seokjin, ia membukakan tiga kancing teratas dari seragam pasiennya.

"apa benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Seokjin ragu. Dan keraguan itu langsung tertepis saat Namjoon dengan sangat hai-hati meletakkan kkumi dengan keadaan tengkurap diatas dada Seokjin.

"ya, dokter sendiri yang menyarankannya. Tidak lama, hanya 15 menit."

Dan Seokjin diam. Ia melihat bagaimana kkumi bergerak diatas dadanya, tangan dan kakinya menggeliat lucu.

Namjoon tersenyum lembut, pemandangan ini sangat berharga. Dan ia berjanji tidak akan melupakan momen ini seumur hidupnya.

"Terima kasih hyung. Terima kasih membiarkanku merasakan menjadi ayah dengan kehadiran Woohyuk."

Seokjin tersenyum, membalas genggaman tangan Namjoon.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Untuk semua ini. Meski mungkin kehadiran kkumi memang salah satu kesalahan, tapi aku tak pernah menyesal melahirkan Woohyuk. Aku merasa sangat bahagia. Terima kasih Namjoon. aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

Seokjin menangis bahagia saat Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium keningnya lama, bisikan itu yang membuat air matanya mengalir.

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Seokjin."_

.

.

.

 **END**

Uwaaaaahhhh END! Akhirnya END!

Aku sangat senang bisa menyelasiakn FF ini!

Huwooooowwww

Terima kasih untuk semua readers dan juga semuanya yang mendukung FF ini hingga akhir. Hiks, kalian sungguh luar biasa sabar menungguku update.

Dan ini semua aku berikan untuk kalian, Happy ending kan?

Kkkk, jeongmal gomawoyo~

Saranghae!

Selamat berjumpa di NamJin Ffku selanjutnya~~~~

Luv Luv

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang soal memberikan hyung hadiah begitu selesai operasi?"

Pertayaan Namjoon itu membuat Seokjin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Woohyuk yang kini sudah kembali tertidur disampingnya, masih di ranjang yang sama.

"ya, aku ingat. Dan ngomong-ngomong dimana yang lain? eomonim? Member lain?" tanya Seokjin bingung. Karena kini baru menyadari keadaan ruang rawatnya yang sepi.

Namjoon tersenyum, ia berdiri lalu menyempatkan untuk mengecup bibir Seokjin lalu kening Woohyuk.

"tunggu sebentar."

Dan Namjoon berjalan keluar, membuka pintu kamar Seokjin untuk memanggil seseorang entah siapa. Hal itu membuat kening Seokjin berkerut bingung.

Siapa?

"Eo – eomma?!" Seokjin berusaha tidak memekik – kerana akan menyakiti perutnya – saat melihat ibunya melangkah memasuki kamar inapnya. Ia juga bisa melihat Namjoon yang menatapnya, tersenyum lembut sebelum menutup pintu dan membiarkannya berdua saja dengan sang eomma.

" _Aku diluar jika ada apa-apa."_

Seokjin tidak menanggapi gerak bibir Namjoon, karena ia memfokukan pandangannya pada sosok sang eomma yang kini berdiri disampingnya.

"Seokjin ah." Sang eomma duduk ditempat Namjoon tadi dan langsung menggenggam tangannya. Seokjin hanya diam, menatap eommanya dengan mata yang sudah basah.

"maafkan eomma. Kau pasti menderita banyak selama ini. Eomma sangat egois, eomma tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. Awalnya eomma marah, bagaimana mungkin dirimu, sosok Kim Seokjin yang sangat eomma sayangi bisa diberikan _anugrah_ untuk mengandung? Kau tidak bisa menjaga dirimu dan nama keluargamu, karena dirimu yang seperti ini sedikit banyak akan berpengaruh pada keluarga kita, sayang. Tapi Namjoon merubah pandangan eomma tentang itu. Sejak hari dimana ia mengakui hubungannya denganmu dan bertanggung jawab atas kkumi, ia tak berhenti ke rumah. Ia berusaha selalu membujuk eomma, appa, dan hyungmu agar menerima kkumi dan dirimu. Ia namja yang sangat luar bisa, ia benar-benar bertanggung jawab terhadapmu dan kkumi. Dan eomma tidak sia-sia mendengarkannya, karena saat melihat Woohyuk dan dirimu, eomma merasa bahagia. Eomma menjadi seorang nenek, iya kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk, ia berusah menahan isakannya karena benar-benar sakit jika ia sampai histeris menangis sekarang. Dan sepertinya eommmanya paham. Karena kini yeoja itu berdiri dan memeluk ringan Seokjin.

"kita mulai semuanya dari awal ya? Eomma belum bisa membujuk appa dan hyungmu. Tapi seiring waktu semua akan bak-baik saja. Kau punya banyak orang yang mendukungmu. Eomma akan menjadi salah satunya. Eomma sangat menyayangimu, Seokjin."

Seokjin mengangguk, memeluk seerat yang ia bisa, tanpa mengganggu Woohyuk dan jahitannya.

"a – hiks aku juga hika men – hiks menyayangi hiks mu, hiks eomma."

Eommanya tersenyum, ikut meneteskan air matanya.

Ia segera melepas pelukannya saat Woohyuk bergerak risih karena pelukan mereka. ia terkekeh melihat wajah Seokjin yang memerah, apalagi sepertinya Woohyuk juga akan menangis, karena mulutnya sudah terbuka dan wajahnya ikut memerah.

"hei, sudah sayang. Kau sekarang seorang ibu. Kau mau menangis didepan Woohyuk?"

Seokjin menggeleng, dan sang eomma membantu untuk mengusap air matanya.

"semua akan baik-baik – "

 _Oeeeek oeeek oeeek_

Kalimat itu terputus karena sudah didahului dengan tangisan Woohyuk. Dan Seokjin tertawa pelan, melihat sang eomma yang mengangkat Woohyuk dari sisi ranjangnya, juga Namjoon yang dengan cepat sudah muncul didepan pintu.

"apa yang terjadi?"

Seokjin tersenyum melihat Namjoon menatap mereka bingung.

"Semua baiik-baik saja. Jja, eomma akan mencari eommamu Namjoon. ini Woohyuk." Eomma Seokjin menyerahkan Woohyuk dalam gendongan Namjoon dan pamit keluar pada Seokjin.

"Woohyuk hanya rindu pada appanya." Ucap Seokjin, karena Woohyuk berhenti menangis begitu berada dalam gendongan Namjoon. meski sang appa masih menggendongnya dengan cukup kaku. Wajar, ini baru kali kedua ia membawa Woohyuk dalam gendongannya.

Namjoon tertawa dan mendekat untuk duduk disisi ranjang Seokjin, cukup dekat untuk bisa membuatnya mencium pipi berisi Seokjin.

"aku mencintaimu. Aku sudah mengatakannya kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "aku juga, aku juga mecintaimu."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **END**

 **END**

 **END**

 **EEEEEENNNNNNNDDDD**


	14. Bonus Chap

**Tittle** : Let me know

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : Bonus Chap

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :** Dan sepertinya, kehidupan Seokjin untuk kedepannya tidak akan sama lagi. Karena ia membawa tambahan satu nyawa bersamanya.

 **Warning** : Mpreg, Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Suara TV yang menyala memenuhi apartemen dengan dua kamar tersebut. Benda persegi yang tengah menayangkan animasi pinguin dan teman-temannya itu menjadi pusat perhatian dari salah satu manusia yang duduk manis didepannya, tepatnya diatas karpet lembut berwarna pink gelap.

Ia duduk disebuah bantal khusus yang melindunginya agar tidak terjatuh, meski karpet dibawahnya tidak akan melukainya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam snack sayur berbentuk stick panjang yang sudah ia kunyah, tingal setengah. Sesekali ia tertawa, bahkan berteriak senang saat adegan dalam TV didepannya ia sukai.

"Ma! Ma~~" ia berteriak heboh saat snacknya terjatuh, karena ia asik memukul bantal disampingnya.

Seorang namja cantik yang tadi berkutat di dapur menoleh, tertawa melihat bayi yang belum genap berumur 1 tahun – umur internasional – itu berteriak sembari melihat ke arahnya. Dapur, ruang makan, dan ruang keluarga merangkap ruang tamu itu tidak bersekat, hingga ia bisa dengan leluasa mengawasi bayi itu dari dapur.

"Ma~~" teriakan itu semakin kencang, ditambah isakan samar. Dan Seokjin – namja cantik tadi – cepat-cepat mencuci tangan dan meninggalkan masakannya sejenak untuk menghampiri sang anak.

"Aigoo~ Woohyukkie kenapa, hm?" tanyanya lembut. Ia duduk disamping bayi bernama Woohyuk itu dan membawanya ke atas pangkuannya. Woohyuk yang sebelumnya duduk dengan banyak bantal disekelilingnya, yang melindunginya agar tidak terjatuh, langsung berhenti terisak. Ia memeluk leher Seokjin dan menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman disana.

Seokjin segera berdiri, masih membawa Woohyuk dalam gendonganya.

"Woohyukkie mau tidur? Hm? Susu?" tanyanya pelan, tangannya yang lain menepuk lembut punggung Woohyuk, membuat bayi laki-laki itu mengangguk pelan.

"eung~" ia menguap lebar-lebar, dan Seokjin tertawa melihatnya. Ia tanpa berkata apa-apa langsung membuatkan sebotol susu untuk Woohyuk, karena memang bayi itu harus meminum susunya sebelum tidur.

Seokjin membawa langkahnya memasuki kamar utama, mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang dan memangku Woohyuk dengan posisi berbaring, memudahkannya meminumkan susu pada Woohyuk.

"Jja, kita tidur dulu sayang."

Lalu Seokjin bergumam lembut, menyanyikan lullaby dengan nada samar untuk mempercepat terlelapnya Woohyuk dipangkuannya. Ini sudah jam sepuluh lewat, memang saatnya bayi itu tidur pagi menjelang siang.

Hanya butuh watu 10 menit untuk Woohyuk terlelap, masih meninggalkan sedikit susu di botolnya. Seokjin tersenyum lembut dan dengan perlahan membaringkan Woohyuk di ranjang bayinya. Ia mencium kening dan kedua pipi Woohyuk sebelum menyelimutinya. Menepuk pelan dadanya saat sang anak menggeliat samar.

"selamat tidur sayang."

.

.

.

Menjadi seorang ibu selama hampir setahun sudah mengajarkan Seokjin banyak hal. Salah satunya adalah setelah anaknya tertidur, bukan berarti tugasnya selesai. Setelah melahirkan Woohyuk, ia benar-benar menjadi 'ibu' rumah tangga 100%. Dari pagi sampai pagi lagi, ia hanya akan mengurusi Woohyuk. Saat ini prioritas utamanya hanya Woohyuk, anaknya satu-satunya.

Kini Seokjin tengah membereskan mainan Woohyuk yang masih bertebaran di depan TV. Ia juga mematikan benda persegi itu. Meski nanti anak itu akan meminta untuk bermain lagi, setidaknya saat ini terlihat rapi. Apartemen yang baru 1 bulan ini ditempati berdua – tidak, bertiga dengan Namjon ini cukup sederhana. Tidak terlalu besar namun cukup untuk tinggal tiga orang disana.

Selesai membereskan permainan Woohyuk, ia membersihkan karpet dan sofa dengan vacuum cleaner. Begitu ia lihat ruang TV sudah bersih, ia beranjak ke dapur. Sudah jam 11, ia harus segera menyelesaikan memasak makan siangnya. Ini hari sabtu, dan Namjoon hanya berdiam di studionya karena memang tidak ada jadwal bangtan hari ini. Sudah menjadi suatu rutintas bagi keduanya untuk menghabiskan makan siang bersama saat Namjoon tidak ada jadwal. Dan Seokjin dengan senang hati memasakkan apapun untuk appa Woohyuk tersebut.

 _Cklek_

"Aku pulang!"

Seokjin tersenyum lebar mendengar suara yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala itu.

"selamat datang." Jawabnya pelan. Ia melirik kamar utama yang sengaja tidak ia tutup pintunya, berjaga-jaga kalau Woohyuk terbangun.

Seokjin sedikit terkesiap saat Namjoon tiba-tiba memeluknya. Ia terlalu memperhatikan Woohyuk yang terlihat dari sini, hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Namjoon dibelakangnya.

"kau sedang apa, sayang?"

Ya, panggilan hyung kini berganti menjadi sayang. Dan masih membuat Seokjin merona sampai sekarang.

Tangan Seokjin mengusap lembut lengan Namjoon yang melingkari perutnya, "aku masih memasak makan siang. Aku tak tahu kau akan pulang secepat ini."

Seokjin bisa merasakan Namjoon yang menggeleng, karena rambut namja itu mengenai sisi lehernya, membuatnya bergidik geli.

"aku akan tidur sebentar. Semalam aku tidak tidur sama sekali di studio. Bangunkan ya jam 1 nanti." Gumam Namjoon dengan wajah yang masih setia tenggelam di bahu lebar Seokjin.

Namja cantik itu mengangguk, menolehkan wajahnya untuk memberikan kecupan pada rambut silver Namjoon. ia suka warnanya, selain pink tentu saja.

"kalau begitu segera berbaring sana. Aku akan membangunkanmu nanti. Sekalian Woohyuk juga untuk makan siang."

Namjoon langsung mengangkat wajahnya begitu nama anaknya disebut.

"Iya, ngomong-ngomong dimana Woohyuk?" tanyanya dengan mata yang mencari ke sekeliling apartemen.

"dia tengah tidur. Ini kan jam tidurnya, lupa?" balas Seokjin. Ia melepas pelukan Namjoon di pinggangnya dan berbalik, gantian memeluk perut Namjoon, membuat kedua tubuh mereka berbenturan. Ia sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Namjoon.

Seokjin meringis melihat wajah Namjoon yang kusut, bahkan kantung matanya benar-benar jelas terlihat. Seminggu kemarin jadwal bangtan memang sangat penuh, baru hari ini cukup senggang sampai nanti malam.

"hm, hm. Lupa." Jawabnya asal-asalan. Ia menunduk dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan diatas bibir Seokjin, sesekali mengulum bibir bawahnya. Dan Seokjin hanya diam, menerima dengan senang hati afeksi yang diberikan Namjoon. ia ikut membalas ciuman itu, bahkan sengaja membuka bibirnya, memberikan akses lebih untuk kekasihnya itu.

Mereka saling melumat, mencecap rasa bibir satu sama lain cukup lama. Membiarkan suara ciuman memenuhi dapur, melupakan sejenak air yang sudah mendidih di panci atas kompor yang ditinggalkan Seokjin.

 _Muah_

Namjoon mengecup penuh bibir Seokjin sebelum melepasnya. Tersenyum tipis melihat wajah namja cantik itu yang merona sangat manis.

"Aku akan menemani Woohyuk tidur." Gumam Namjoon. ia mengecup sekali bibir Seokjin sebelum berlalu, masuk ke dalam kamar utama tempat Woohyuk tadi juga terlelap.

Seokjin segera berbalik untuk melanjutkan masakannya sebelum tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Aish, aku lupa mengingatkan Namjoon." ucapnya pelan. Ia mengecilkan api kompor dan berlalu menuju kamar utama.

Seokjin menghela nafasnya panjang saat melihat Namjoon sudah berdiri dengan telanjang dada, menyisakan celana diatas lututnya. Ia juga melihat Woohyuk yang kini tidur di atas ranjang milik mereka.

"Namjoon. sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan memindahkan Woohyuk ke ranjang kita? Bagaimana kalau dia bangun? Kau pasti tidak jadi tidur siang."

Omelan Seokjin itu hanya ditanggapi oleh senyum lebar dari Namjoon, sudah biasa mendengar omelan yang sama. Karena ia sering – selalu – memindahkan Woohyuk untuk tidur disampingnya jika tidur siang bersama.

"Tapikan dia tidak bangun. Tenang saja, sayang, aku akan mengurus Woohyuk. Kembali memasak saja sana~!"

Seokjin hanya pasrah, percuma saja menasehati Namjoon. lagipula ia mau bertanggung jawab untuk menenangkan Woohyuk jika nanti anak itu terbangun. Namjoon kan kalau tidur dengkurannya tidak bisa diajak kerjasama.

"baiklah, terserah dirimu saja."

Meski Seokjin bilang begitu, namun sebenarnya dia paham. Namjoon hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa rindunya pada Woohyuk. Wajar saja, bisa seminggu penuh Woohyuk tidak bertemu appanya. Karena jadwal bangtan bisa sangat gila.

Itu ia artikan sebagai tanda bahwa Namjoon sangat menyayangi Woohyuk.

Iya kan?

.

.

.

Namjoon tidak keluar rumah sejak pulang saat siang tadi. Ia menemani Woohyuk bermain di depan TV, ikut berguling-guling di atas karpet dengan anaknya. Dan Seokjin bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya lebih cepat, seperti memutar mesin cuci dan melipat baju. Namjoon memang menyewa jasa pembantu untuk membantu Seokjin, tapi itu hanya untuk menyeterika baju dan membesihkan seluruh apartemen. Untuk urusan mencuci dan memasak memang Seokjin yang mengerjakannya.

Waktu terasa sangat cepat berlalu, karena tiba-tiba sudah jam 5 sore. Bahkan Woohyuk sudah melewatkan tidur sorenya. Karena tentu saja diajak bermain oleh sang ayah.

"Namjoon, segera pakaikan baju pada Woohyuk. Ia bisa kedinginan." Teriak Seokjin dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia tengah membersihkan alat mandi Woohyuk dan menyerahan bayi itu pada Namjoon. tapi kini Namjoon malah membiarkan Woohyuk merangkak tanpa bajunya diatas kasur mereka.

"pa pa pa!" Woohyuk berteriak senang saat Namjoon mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi. Bahkan memutarnya ke sekeliling kamar.

Seokjin menghela nafasnya panjang, "Namjoon!"

"Iya, iya, eomma~" balas Namjoon sembari tertawa bersama Woohyuk. Seakan anak itu tahu tengah menggoda ibunya.

Seokjin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Memang, dengan kehadiran Namjoon seharian bisa membantunya mengurus Woohyuk. Tapi, ia seakan memiliki dua anak laki-laki dirumahnya. Namjoon masih sangat suka menggodanya, dan bermain seenaknya dengan Woohyuk. Yang terkadang membuatnya kuwalahan.

Seperti saat ini. Kedua namja itu malah bermain dengan bedak Woohyuk diatas ranjang, membuatnya mengotori sprei.

"Namjoon. lebih baik kau sekarang mandi. Aku akan mengurus Woohyuk lalu memasak. Ini sudah hampir waktu makan malam." Ucap Seokjin. Ia melotot ke arah Namjoon, meminta namja itu untuk tidak membantah.

Namjoon meringis dan mengangguk, tanpa berkata apa-apa menerima uluran handuk dari Seokjin dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di kamar itu.

Seokjin tersenyum dan mendekati Woohyuk yang tengah duduk dan bermain dengan sisir rambutnya. Ia langsung tertawa begitu melihat sang eomma duduk didepannya.

"Ma! Ma!"

Woohyuk mengangkat kedua tangannya, meminta untuk digendong.

"jjaa, sekarang Woohyuk memakai baju dulu ya~"

Seokjin tak berhenti tersenyum melihat Woohyuk yang tidak berhenti mengoceh. Bayi itu sudah mulai suka berbicara, mengeluarkan kata apapun yang ia ketahui. Seperti saat ini.

Tangan Woohyuk selalu menyingkirkan tangan Seokjin yang tengah bersaha memaikan bedak ke wajahnya.

"Ma! Hyuk jima!" ia berteriak sebal, bahkan bibirnya ikut mengerucut. Ia menatap Seokjin dengan kening yang bererut. Dan Seokjin ta bisa menahan untuk tertawa dan mencium gemas kedua pipi chubby Woohyuk.

"Aigoo~ Woohyukkie neomu kyeopta~"

Woohyuk tertawa geli, memukulkan tangannya pada Seokjin yang kini membenamkan wajahnya pada perut Woohyuk, menggelitiki bayinya itu.

"Ma jima!"

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Woohyuk. Ia tersenyum lebar dan dibalas dengan senyuman sama lebarnya oleh Woohyuk.

"ikuti eomma ya sayang~"

"Eomma, hajimayo." Ucap Seokjin pelan. Ia mencoba mengajari anaknya itu untuk semakin lancar berbicara.

Mata bulat Woohyuk menatap tanpa berkedip pada Seokjin, lalu tertawa.

"Ma jima!" ia berteriak nyaring, yang membuat Seokjin ikut tertawa. Tak apalah. Masih banyak waktu untuk mengajari anaknya itu bisa berbicara.

Keduanya berbaring di atas ranjang, dengan Woohyuk yang berusaha untuk tengkurap dan merangkak mengelilingi tubuh Seokjin. Sang eomma hanya tertawa dan mengawasi kalau-kalau bayi itu keluar dari ranjang. Untung saja Namjoon membeli tempat tidur yang cukup luas, hingga Woohyuk bisa merangkak kesana kemari diatasnya.

"Woohyukkie~ kesini sayang."

Dan seakan tahu – atau memang tahu – tengah dipanggil, Woohyuk berbalik, mendudukkan dirinya lalu kembali merangkak ke arah Seokjin. Ia tertawa dan menubrukkan tubuhnya ke atas perut Seokjin, membuatnya telungkup diatas tubuh sang eomma.

"Ma! Hyuk wa. Jowa!" teriak bayi itu masih diatas tubuh Seokjin.

Seokjin tertawa dan membawa tubuh Woohyuk hingga telungkup diatas tubuhnya. Ia menggulingkan badannya hingga kini keduanya berhadapan diatas ranjang. Woohyuk tertawa dan memukulkan tangannya pada wajah Seokjin. Sesekali mencubit gemas pipi chubby sang eomma.

"ma tungtung." Celotehan Woohyuk itu membuat Seokjin tertawa. "eommma ttungtunghae?"

Woohyuk mengangguk. Ia mencubit pipi kanan Seokjin lalu tersenyum memperlihatkan gusi dan giginya yang baru tumbuh satu dua.

Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya, "Woohyuk juga gendut. Iya kan?"

Bayi itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menggeleng, yang sangat menggemaskan dan membuat Seokjin memekik samar.

"Ni. Hyuk ni!" Seokjin tertawa. Mendengar bagaimana bayinya itu membantah kalimatnya. Aigoo~

"Woohyukkie Gendut aniya?"

"Ni! Niya~"

Seokjin tersenyum dan memeluk erat-erat tubuh Woohyuk. Membuat bayi itu menggeliat risih. Karena Seokjin memang memeluknya cukup erat.

"Eomma sangat menyayangimu, sayang. Sehat selalu ya."

"Ma Jimaaaaaa!"

.

.

.

 _Ting tong ting tong ting tong_

Suara bel memenuhi apartemen Namjin. Seokjin yang tengah berkutat dengan bubur tim Woohyuk mengecilkan api kompornya. Ia membasuh sekilas kedua tangnannya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ia melewati Namjoon dan Woohyuk yang tengah berbaring santai di depan TV.

"Namjoon, kenapa tidak dibuka pintunya?" Seokjin meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang, menatap tajam Namjoon.

Ayah dari anaknya itu tertawa, "aku malas berdiri, sayang."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, sudah terbiasa dengan sikap malas Namjoon jika sudah disamping Woohyuk.

Namja cantik itu melihat ke interkom, namun hanya gelap. Sepertinya tamuanya itu menutupi kamera disamping pintu depan. Dan dengan hal sederhana itu ia sudah tahu siapa yang datang.

Jari Seokjin menekan tombol di interkom, "berhenti bercanda, Tae. Atau Joungkook atau siapapun itu. Aku tidak akan membukakan pintu jika kalian tidak membawa makan malam."

Dengan cepat layar gelap di interkom terganti dengan wajah penuh senyum Joungkook.

"Kami membawa pizza hyung. 2 big pizzas. Ayo bukakan pitunya~" itu suara Taehyung. Seokjin tertawa dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Yang langsung disambut dengan teriakan member BTS yang lain.

"sssh jangan berisik. Kalian mau semua penghuni apartemen tahu aku disini?"

Mereka langsung diam dan berjalan masuk, Yoongi yang berada paling belakang menutup pintu apartemen, mengikuti langkah Seokjin yang lebih dulu masuk.

"Woohyukkie~~" Taehyung dan Jimin berteriak nyaring dan langsung memeluk Woohyuk yang tertawa senang dengan kehadiran samchon-dul.

"aigoo~ kau sudah bisa duduk sendiri? Ucucu~"

Yoongi, Hoseok, Joungkook, Taehyung, dan Jimin sudah sibuk dengan Woohyuk. Kelimanya melepas jaket dan alat penyamaran lain lalu melemparnya ke sofa yang terdapat Namjoon duduk disana. Namjoon mengerang, sudah pasti jika anak Bangtan kesini mereka rusuh. Berasa rumah sendiri, padahal bukan.

"cha cha. Bangtandeul, dengarkan aku dulu sekarang." Seokjin berteriak dari sudut ruangan. Dan hanya Namjoon yang menatapnya. Kelima member lain masih asik melihat Woohyuk yang tertawa memainkan gantungan ponsel Taehyung.

Namjoon tersenyum geli. Ia berdiri dan memeluk Seokjin dari belaang, mengecup ringan sisi lehernya. "ada apa, sayang?"

Seokjin mengehela nafasnya panjang, "aku hanya ingin memberi tahu mereka kalau Woohyuk tidak tidur sore tadi, jadi dia jangan sampai kelelahan. Kau tahu sendiri dia akan rewel dan susah tidur nantinya. Jadi – Taehyung! Jangan ditumpahkan semua mainan Woohyuk! Ini sudah malam astaga!"

Seokjin menutup matanya rapat-rapat, dengan kedua tangan yang berkacak pinggang. Hal itu justru menjadi pemandangan yang sangat lucu bagi Namjoon. ia mengeratkan pelukannya di perut kekasihnya itu dan memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi di pipi kiri Seokjin.

"Sudah sayang, kamu selesaikan makan malamnya. Biar mereka aku yang urus."

Dan tanpa membalas kalimat Namjoon, Seokjin berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Menghempaskan lengan Namjoon yang tadi memeluknya.

"ckckck, ibunya marah anaknya tertawa."

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya sembari terkekeh geli. Melihat Woohyuk yang tertawa senang, dikelilingi oleh paman-pamannya yang dengan senang hati menemaninya bermain.

.

.

.

Namjoon kembali duduk di sofa, membagi fokusnya pada acara TV dan Woohyuk yang masih bermain dengan member bangtan lainnya di karpet bawah. Ia sudah memberitahu member lain soal peringatan Seokjin tadi. Dan seperti yang sudah ia duga sebelumnya, tidak ada yang mendengarkan.

Yoongi dengan santai ikut berbaring, telungkup menghadap Woohyuk. Joungkook ikut tengkurap diampingnya. Sedangkan Taehyung dan Jimin dengan setia duduk mengelilingi Woohyuk yang kini berada dipangkuan Hoseok. Merek tengah bermain yang bahkan Namjoon tak tahu apa yang mereka mainkan. Sepertinya bermain peran, karena setiap dari mereka membawa boneka Woohyuk.

 _Clap clap clap_

"oke anak-anak, waktu bermain sudah habis. Saatnya makan malam. Dan untuk kalian, bersihkan dulu mainan Woohyuk sebelum ke meja makan. Ayo appa, bawa Woohyuk kemari."

Meski Seokjin meminta dengan senyuman, tapi semua tahu kalimatnya tak bisa dibantah. Jadi Namjoon dengan cepat bangun dan membawa Woohyuk ke dalam gendongannya.

"bersihkan seperti semula, okay? Kalian enak bisa kabur, aku dan Woohyuk masih disini sampai bessk dan seterusnya. Membuat Seokjin kesal dan marah bukan pilihan. Paham?" bisikan itu disambut dengan anggukan semangat oleh Taehyung.

"siap hyung." Meski semua member ikut membantu membereskan mainan Woohyuk yang berserakan diatas karpet karena tadi disebar begitu saja oleh Taehyung.

Namjoon tersenyum dan segera berlalu ke ruang makan, mendudukkan dirinya dengan Woohyuk diatas pangkuannya. Ia – seperti biasa karena memang sudah sering – mengambil tisu basah diatas meja dan mengusap kedua tangan dan kaki Woohyuk.

"mam mam mam mam." Gumaman Woohyuk itu disambut tawa Seokjin, "iya sayang. Woohyuk mamam ya? Disuapi eomma atau appa?" Seokjin menunjuk dirinya saat mengucapkan eomma dan menunjuk Namjoon saat menyebut appa.

Woohyuk diam, ia menatap bergantian antara Seokjin dan Namjoon. lalu tiba-tiba ia melonjak dipangkuan Namjoon, membuat sang appa memekik kaget.

"astaga sayang~ jangan tiba-tiba seperti tadi! Appa kaget kau tahu hmm?" Namjoon gemas dan mencium dalam-dalam pipi Woohyuk.

"pa pa mam. Pa pa!" Woohyuk berteriak dan memukul kepala Namjoon.

"baiklah, makan bersama appa. Eomma ambilkan dulu makananmu, okay?" lalu Seokjin berlalu ke dapur.

"hyung, kami sudah selesai membereskan ruang TV." Yooongi datang melapor, dan Namjoon tak bisa menahan tawanya.

Ia mengibaskan telapak tangannya, "sudah, duduk sana. Terserah mau dimana." Ucapnya santai. Ia menatap Seokjin yang membawa mangkuk bubur Woohyuk.

"kalian semoga baik-baik saja dengan japchae dan tumis seafood. Kalian datang begitu saja, aku tidak sempat belanja dulu." Ucap Seokjin, menatap satu persatu membernya.

Joungkook dengan semangat mengangguk, "tak apa hyung. Itu lebih dari cukup, sudah lama aku tidak memakan masakanmu."

Yang lain juga setuju dengan jawaban Joungkook, karena sejak memutuskan hiatus dari bangtan, Seokjin memang tidak pernah memasakkan mereka lagi. Tentu saja, ia sekarang memiki Woohyuk untuk diurus. Juga Namjoon.

"baiklah. Kalian ambillah nasi sendiri. Pizza yang kalian bawa akan aku panaskan lagi nanti setelah makan malam. Untuk camilan sembari menonton TV atau apapun yang akan kalian lakukan disini. Besok tidak ada jadwal kan?"

Jimin menggeleng, "ada hyung. Tapi siang, tenang saja. Tak apa kan jika kami menginap disini?"

Seokjin menatap Jimin terkejut, lalu menatap Namjoon yang sudah asik menyuapi Woohyuk dipangkuannya hingga tidak memperhatikannya, "kenapa? Dorm kalian hanya 2 lantai dibawah sini. Kenapa harus menginap? Tidak ada kamar disini. Kalian mau tidur di ruang TV?!"

Taehyung mengangguk, dengan kedua tangan yang penuh dengan makanan, "ya, tak apa-apa. Kita sekalian akan minum beberapa botol soju dan beer mungkin. Susah nanti hyung jika harus kembali ke dorm. Tak apa kok tidur di karpet depan TV."

"yakin?" Seokjin masih bertanya ragu.

Member lain langsung mengangguk serempak.

"tenang saja hyung. Tidur di karpet tidak akan membuat kita mati." Jawaban Yoongi membuat Seokjin memutar bola matanya. Ia akhirnya duduk disamping Namjoon, karena sedari tadi ia hanya berdiri disana.

"maksudku bukan begitu Yoongi. Tidur di lantai tidak nyaman. Aku takut kalian malah tidak bisa beristirahat. Apalagi jadwal Bangtan sedang padat padatnya bukan."

"sudahlah, tak apa sayang. Biarkan saja mereka mau bagaimana. Nanti kita tetap tidur di kamar dengan Woohyuk. Iya kan sayang?" Namjoon tertawa dan mencium pipi Woohyuk yang menggembung karena mengunyah buburnya.

Seokjin akhirnya mengehela nafasnya pasrah, "terserah kalian saja kalau begitu. Sudah, segera habiskan makannya. Aku sudah memasak nasi yang banyak, harus habis aku tak mau tahu."

"Siap hyung! Tenang saja, pasti habis!" Hoseok menjawab lantang, yang disambut tawa Seokjin.

Lalu semuanya sibuk dengan makan malam masing-masing, meninggalkan Seokjin yang hanya diam, tidak menyentuh mangkuknya. Ia menatap satu persatu wajah membernya. Sudah 1 tahun lebih ia tidak berkumpul lengkap seperti ini. Dongsaengnya sudah bertambah dewasa. Bahkan Joungkook sekarang sudah memiliki mobil pribadi untuk pergi kemanapun. Yoongi berhasil membelikan orangtuanya rumah baru, yang jauh lebih bagus dari yang dulu. Hoseok sukses dengan album solonya, juga Jimin. Kedua orang itu sibuk dengan kegiatan solo yang tidak selesai-selesai. Taehyung bermain di dramanya yang terbaru, bahkan ia tengah mempertimbangkan untuk tampil di layar lebar. Ia sangat bangga dengan semua dongsaengnya yang sangat sukses. Bahkan Namjoon menjadi produser yang sangat disegani sekarang. Royalti lagu atas namanya sudah bisa membuatnya kaya tanpa harus menjadi member bangtan.

Bohong jika Seokjin tidak merasa iri. Sedikit banyak ia juga ingin, karena dulu ia pernah dikeadaan yang dimana menjadi artis dan aktor terkenal adalah cita-citanya. Namun kini, ia kembali ke atas panggung saja butuh usaha yang tidak mudah.

Namja cantik itu menoleh, menatap Woohyuk yang masih asik berceloteh apapun dengan mulut yang tak berhenti menerima suapan bubur dari Namjoon. sampai sang appa tidak diperbolehkan menyentuh makan malamnya sendiri.

Dan dengan pemandangan itu ia tersenyum lebar. Ia tidak menyesal. Sekalipun ia tidak pernah menyesal telah memiliki Woohyuk. Meski tidak hanya sekali ia membayangkan kehidupannya sekarang jika tidak ada Woohyuk, ia tetap tidak menyesalinya. Ia sudah sangat bahagia dengan keadannya sekarang, dengan Woohyuk dan Namjoon disisinya.

"jja, appa juga makan ya. Sini, Woohyuk dengan eomma." Ucap Seokjin tiba-tiba. Ia tak mau terlalu larut dalam pikirannya dan kembali menangis. Semua ini benar-benar seakan mimpi.

Woohyuk berteriak saat Seokjin mengambilnya dari pangkuan sang appa. Dan Namjoon tertawa. "Appa makan dulu ya sayang. Ini bubur Woohyukie tinggal satu suap lagi. Aaaaa "

Suapan itu ditolak oleh Woohyuk, karena bayi itu langsung menoleh membuat noda bubur terkena di pipinya. Dan Seokjin menghela nafasnya, "sudah Namjoon. ia sudah kenyang sepertinya. Jja, kau lanjutkan makan malammu. Aku akan mengganti baju dan membersihkan wajah Woohyuk dulu."

Seokjin memutar posisi Woohyuk di pangkuannya hiingga kini berhadapan dengannya. Ia tertawa melihat keuda pipi Woohyuk yang belepotan juga noda bubur yang mengotori bajunya. Ia lupa memakaikan Woohyuk _slabber_ nya yang bergambar pororo.

"kau tak makan dulu sayang?" tanya Namjoon saat Seokjin berdiri menggendong Woohyuk.

Seokjin menggeleng, "nanti saja setelah kalian makan. Agar Woohyuk ada yang menemani."

Lalu Seokjin berlalu dari ruang makan memasuki kamarnya, berniat mengganti baju Woohyuk.

"jadi ibu memang penuh perjuangan dan pengorbanan ya." Komentar Taehyung itu membuat Namjoon mengangguk.

"ya. Memang harus begitu kan menjadi seorang Ibu?"

.

.

.

Jam 8, dan malam baru saja naik. Sofa ruang TV sudah disingkirkan hingga berada di sudut ruangan. Mereka sudah menggelar karpet dan bed cover, untuk tidur sekalian nanti. Di atas meja sudah ada dua pizza yang tadi mereka bawa dan beberapa botol soju serta beer. Tadi Joungkook yang membelinya di minimarket tak jauh dari ini. Sekali magnae tetap saja magnae, ia yang akan disuruh untuk membeli karena yang paling muda. Ia juga tidak bisa menolak.

"apa Woohyuk susah ditidurkan? Ini sudah setengah jam dan Seokjin hyung belum keluar kamar."

Pertanyaan Hoseok itu dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Namjoon.

Tadi, setelah mengganti baju Woohyuk, Seokjin menyerahkan bayinya pada Namjoon dan member bangtan lainnya. Selagi ia makan dan membereskan piring serta memanaskan pizza. Begitu ia selesai makan, Woohyuk sudah rewel. Ia menangis dan menolak digendong siapapun, bahkan Namjoon.

Seokjin yang sudah mengantisipasi hal ini hanya bisa tersneyum maklum.

"maaf ya, dia rewel karena tadi tidak tidur sore. Jadi kalian panaskan pizzanya sendiri, biar piring kotornya besok aku cuci."

Dan begitulah, hingga setengah jam Seokjin belum juga keluar kamar. Terakhir Namjoon lihat tadi dia masih berjalan menggendong Woohyuk keliling kamar. Anka itu suka jika diayun sambil minum susu sebelum tidur.

"Woohyuk rewel karena tadi tidak tidur sore. Biasanya dia langsung tidur begitu selesai makan malam. Mungkin karena kelelahan sejak siang aku ajak main jadi sedikit rewel. Aku lihat dulu ya, sudah selesai belum."

Belum juga Namjoon berdiri dari duduknya, Seokjin sudah lebih dulu keluar. Ia menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan cepat ke arah mereka. ia langsung duduk disamping Namjoon.

"maaf ya, Woohyuk baru saja nyenyak. Aku takut dia terbangun nanti." Ucap Seokjin.

Yang lain mengangguk paham, "tidak apa-apa hyung. Jja, kita mulai saja." Dengan itu Hoseok dengan semangat membuka botol soju dan beer, lalu menuangkannya ke dalam masing-masing gelas diatas meja. Ia dengan cepat membagikan setiap gelas ke member lain.

"Cheers!"

2 dus pizza habis dalam sekejap. Juga berbotol soju dan beer habis. Padahal baru jam 9, baru satu jam mereka duduk melingkar disana. Mereka masih sadar, karena memang sengaja tidak membeli banyak agar tidak langsung mabuk. Apalagi Taehyung juga tidak terlalu suka alkohol, ditambah Seokjin yang masih harus menjaga Woohyuk jika sewaktu-waktu ia bangun.

"apa kalian bahagia?" pertanyaan random dari Seokjin membuat semua member menatapnya. Namjoon memeluk pinggang Seokjin untuk mendekat kearahnya, membiarkan kepala kekasihnya itu bersandar di dadanya.

"wae? Apa hyung tidak bahagia?"

Seokjin menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, "ani, aku bahagia. Aku sangat bahagia."

"aku juga bahagia. Ini sangat jauh dari ekspektasiku. Jauh diatasnya. Aku tak pernah membayangkan akan benar-benar bisa menjadi top idol. Ini seperti keajaiban bangtan bisa sampai disini. Kalian masih ingat dulu? Bahkan kita hampir menyerah dan bubar. Tapi tetap bertahan sampai sekarang. Ini semua benar-benar karena kerja keras kita." Yoongi tersenyum sangat lebar, membuat wajahnya yang bersemu semakin terlihat eummm _manis?_

Hoseok terkekeh, "ya. Aku merasa diberkati dengan semua yang aku miliki sekarang. Benar-benar luar biasa."

"aku tak tahu apa yang aka terjadi jika saat itu aku memutuskan keluar dari Bangtan. Awalnya aku tidak nyaman disini, dengan hyungdeul yang sudah lebih dulu bersama dengan talenta kalian semua. Tapi akhirnya aku bisa sampai disini, bersama-sama. Dan itu membuatku lebih bahagia. Teamwork eh?!" Jimin menimpali.

Joungkook tersenyum tipis, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung, "aku merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada hyungdeul. Terkhusus Seokjin hyung dan Namjoon hyung, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku jika tidak bertemu dengan kalian. Mungkin aku tidak akan sukses. Aku yang tidak mengerti apapun di Seoul, memulai dari 0 hingga sekarang. Ini semua benar-benar keajaiban."

Taehyung tanpa disangka-sangka meneteskan air matanya, begitu saja hingga wajahnya basah. Ia terisak lirih, "aku merasa snagat bahagia. Astaga! Kenapa aku sampai menangis, memalukan."

Yang lain tertawa, lalu Joungkook memeluk Taehyung yang memang disampingnya, "hyung memang semakin cengeng sekarang."

"aku tidak!" Taehyung berteriak tak terima. Ia melepas pelukan Joungkook dan mengusap kasar wajahnya. Dan sekarang justru Seokjin yang ikut menangis. Meski ia tertawa bersama member lain tapi ia juga meneteskan air matanya.

"kalian bahagia kan?"

Pertanyaan Seokjin yang di ulang itu membuat fokus semua member kembali padanya.

"aku hanya butuh kalian bahagia. Kalian harus bahagia. Yoongi ya, jangan kau pendam sendiri ketakutanmu, ceritakan padaku atau pada siapapun yang kau percaya. Hoseok ah, kau sangat berbakat. Jangan merasa kecil dan bersembunyi, tunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa kau bisa berinar dan pantas mendapatkannya. Jimin, kau sudah hebat. Tidak ada yang meragukan kemampuan bernyanyimu. Tenang saja, kau pasti bisa. Taehyung ah, hyung bangga padamu. Kau selalu berproses lebih baik. Tidak apa-apa memulai dari 0, yang penting kau semakin baik. Joungkook ah, nae aegi, hahahaha, kau sudah dewasa ya magnae? Kau hanya perlu lebih percaya diri. Semua tahu bagaimana kemampuanmu. Namjoon, sayang? Hahahaha, aku masih tidak terbiasa memanggilmu begitu. Kehadiranmu sangat berarti bagiku. Setidaknya, saat kau merasa seluruh dunia membencimu, aku akan selalu menghadapmu, aku akan selalu ada disisimu. Tidak perlu kau pedulikan siapapun yang membencimu, cukup perhatikan orang-orang yang mencintaimu. Kalian semua bertalenta, kalian semua pantas mendapatkan semua ini, everything. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian, jangan pernah sungkan jika ingin berkunjung kemari. Dengan tangan terbuka aku akan menerima kalian, semua keluh kesah kalian, kekhawatiran kalian, semuanya kan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah, dan buktikan bahwa Bangtan memang pantas. Iya kan?"

Semuanya terdiam. Ada yang diam-diam mengusap matanya, ada yang hanya menunduk, bahkan ada yang terus terang membiarkan wajahnya basah karena air matanya yang mengalir.

Kalimat Seokjin benar-benar membuat mereka merasa istimewa.

"H – hyung. Kau tak ingin kembali ke Bangtan?" pertanyaan Joungkook dengan hidung dan mata memerah menahan tangis membuat Seokjin tersenyum, ia mengusap rambut Joungkook lembut.

"entahlah. Aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Woohyuk. Saat ini prioritasku hanya Woohyuk. Maafkan hyung Joungkook ah."

Joungkook menggeleng, "tidak perlu meminta maaf. Sungguh hyung."

Seokjin semakin terisak, ia memeluk erat-erat Namjoon dan menangis di dadanya.

"Kau menyesal hyung dengan semua yang terjadi saat ini?" tanya Namjoon pelan. Ia merasa sakit saat melihat Seokjin sperti ini. Ia merasa bersalah, satu tahun ini sangat bahagia dengan Woohyuk dan Seokjin disampingnya, merasa menjadi pria paling beruntung yang sudah menjadi ayah dan sukses berkarir bersama Bangtan tanpa mempertimbangkan bagiamana perasaan Seokjin. Kekasihnya bisa jadi ingin kembali ke atas panggung kan?

Kim Namjoon bodoh.

Seokjin menggeleng cepat, ia mendorong tubuh Namjoon dan mendongak, menatap Namjoon yang juga menunduk menatapnya.

"Ani, tidak sekalipun aku pernah menyesal dengan kehadiran Woohyuk dan dirimu. Aku bahagia dengan aku yang sekarang. Meski aku pernah membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika sekarang aku masih di Bangtan, bersama kalian beranyanyi di atas panggung, tapi aku tidak menyesal meninggalkan semua itu demi Woohyuk, demi dirimu."

Namjoon mengangguk, ia mengusap setetes air matanya yang dengan lancang meluncur turun. Ia tertawa dan mencium gemas bibir merah Seokjin.

"jika suatu saat kau ingin kembali di Bangtan, kau harus mengatakannya. Aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk melakukannya." Tambah Namjoon. Seokjin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"aku mencintaimu, sayang. Kau tahukan?"

Seokjin balas tertawa dan kembali memeluk Namjoon. "aku tahu. Karena aku juga mencintaimu."

"astaga~ aku seperti melihat drama."

Kalimat ejekan dari mulut Yoongi itu membuat Seokjin melepas pelukannya.

"Wae? Kau iri karena tidak memilik kekasih?" tanya Seokjin sebal. Yoongi tertawa, "ani hyung."

Lalu Seokjin merengut dan membenarkan posisi duduknya, memberi jarak antara tubuhnya dan Namjoon.

"ngomong-ngomong hyung, kalian tak pernah berikir untuk menikah?" pertanyaan Jimin itu membuat Namjoon menatap Seokjin, sepasang kekasih itu saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya Namjoon tersenyum.

"tentu saja aku memikirkannya. Lalu apa bedanya nanti jika aku menikah dengan Seokjin dan sekarang masih menjadi kekasih? Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Kami akan tetap hidup bersama, merawat Woohyuk bersama, saling mencintai. Sekalipun nanti kami menikah di luar negeri, entah dimanapun itu, tidak akan dianggap sah di korea. Akta kelahiran Woohyuk pun tidak akan tercantum nama kita berdua. Hanya ada namaku disana. Jadi, kenapa harus repot-repot? Status? Sudah ada cincin di jari manis Seokjin, aku juga memilikinya. Yang terpenting kami saling berkomitmen satu sama lain."

Seokjin menganguk, tersenyum mendengar jawaban Namjoon.

"apapun lah untuk kalian. Asal kalian berdua bahagia hyungdeul." Ucapan tulus dari Jimin itu membuat yang lain ikut tersenyum.

"bagaimanapun nanti akhirnya. Entah Seokjin hyung akan kembali di Bangtan atau tetap menjadi 'ibu' rumah tangga, bagaimanapun kita semua harus bahagia. Iya kan?"

Yang lain tertawa mendengar kalimat sang magnae

"yak! Aku bukan ibu rumah tangga!"

Kecuali Seokjin yang tidak terima dikatakan ibu rumah tangga. Enak saja.

Ya, semoga memang kalian semua bahagia.

Iya kan, Namjoon ah?

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuhuu~~ apa kalian terkejut dengan chapter ini?

Kejutaaaannnn

Aku kasih bonus chap alias epilogue. Setelah ini aku akan membuat FF baru, Namjin mungkin.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, mungkin aku bakal repost workku ini ke Wattpad. Mainlah kesana, nama akunku **KimJoungwook** no space. Mampir ya~~~

Segini saja yang bisa aku beri kepada kalian.

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas segala reviews, followers, dan semua yang telah membaca FF ku ini. Maaf aku tidak bisa membalas satu persatu.

Selama bertemu di FF selanjutnya~

Salam NamJin~~~

Chu chu chu

.

.

.

"Kau bahagiakan, sayang?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku bahagia. Kenapa tidak, Namjoon? aku memilikimu dan Woohyuk. Itu sudah cukup bagiku."

"Besok, saat appa dan hyungmu sudah bisa menerima kita, mungkin sebuah pesta kecil untuk pernikahan kita bisa kita lakukan."

"..."

"Wae? Kau tak suka."

"Ani. Aku sangat suka. Aku tak menyangka kau memiliki keinginan seperti itu Namjoon. seperti ini saja aku sudah cukup. Tidak perlu sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Kita sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama kan?"

"well, kupikir kau juga ingin menikah. Kau ingin memakai gaun?"

"Yak! Kim Namjoon! kau pikir aku yeoja?! Kalaupun kita menikah, aku akan tetap memakai jas, bodoh!"

"hahahahaha, iya sayang, aku hanya bercanda. Ucucu~ sini-sini cium dulu."

"apa sih Namjoon."

"baiklah-baiklah. Sekarang kita tidur. Anak-anak sudah tergeletak diluar. Sekarang kau harus istirahat. Kau pasti sangat lelah."

"baiklah, Selamat malam, Namjoon. aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang. Selamat malam."

.

.

.

 **XOXOXO**


End file.
